Something
by Kenna-Chan
Summary: SasuxNaru Finally. Maybe just finally Naruto will get him back. But at what cost? The sudden appearance of a certain someone may cause more trouble than expected.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to the writing thing and i really hope u guys like :D (whoever choses to read this) I'm thinking of making this into a Trilogy(however u spell it)**

**Please constructive criticism is what i need so please give me reviews on what could be improved.**

**Also if you want me to write any stories on any yaoi pairings please ask and i'll see what I can do. **

**Dedicating this to my friend, MoonIllussion.**

**Enjoy Chapter One of "Something..."**

**P.S = SasuxNaru (Sasuke is ALWAYS on top ;)**

**Disclaimer= I don't own this. (Sadly, because there would be so much more smex and yaoi parings in the actual _"Naruto_" XD)**

* * *

_"Monster!"_

_"Mom, it's the thing again"_

_"Don't stare too hard it might kill you."_

**_Why?Why do they hate me so? I didn't do anything._**

_"Nobody has killed it yet?"_

_"It'll probably kill us."_

**_Stop looking at me like that!_**

_There stood a boy. A young boy. His golden hair going out in spikes around his head. His azure eyes staring at the wall of people glaring him to the spot he was in. The black shirt he wore for days, showed no evidence of the fact that his tears had long ago stained it. His short legs planted feebly in place. His worn-out shoes showing evident signs of overuse. _

**_I hate it. The stares they give me. I don't understand._**

_He turned away from them and ran. He had his head down. His short arms lifting as high as he could send them up and them quickly down. his short legs pushing far over the limit it would scenery passed by completely unseen by those blue eyes. All that matter is how faster he could run without fault. His chest rose up and down quickly showing the strain of his running. his muscles started burning from the over exertion. His legs started to scream at him to stop. The stares, the glares, the taunting urged his small body to run even faster. He wasn't far enough away from those voices._

_A small scream escaped his lips when his legs gave out under the strain. He landed face-forward. He lay there exhausted. His limbs did not stay immobile because of the sudden exercise, but his mind just wanted to stay there and rot. He realized he was being stared at weirdly from the first time he wandered into Konoha. He remembered that the air around him suddenly turned dark and menacing. Then a stone was flung. He looked around and saw a group of guys looking at him. Looking at him with disgust and hatred. When he turned around to ask, another stone was flung at him. This time with more power. The stone bruised the side of his face. Then a shower of stones came his way. Each one having a secret intent of injuring the boy much worse than the last blow._

_One stone hit his knee and he fell. He looked up from the floor looking for something __to help him. _

_Then he saw someone walking towards him. He gave a silent pray of thanks. _

_But that pray was in vain._

_The person took one glance at the boy and grimaced. Then they quickly looked away and left from the way they came. _

_The young boy couldn't believe what had just happen. it was like he wasn't there. _

_Eventually, this behaviour became frequent and normal in his life. Anytime he was in trouble he was left alone. The people of Konoha did not acknowledge him whatsoever. _

_So there he lay again on a gravel path._

_Defeated._

_Useless._

_Unwanted._

_Tears started to form in the kid's eyes as the impact of those words started to sink in. He balled his tiny hands in fists causing them to scratch against the gravel way. He wished that the pain was more sharp, more harsh then the words uttered out of those people mouths. _

**_Why am I the only one going through this? _**

_He heard a crunch noise on the gravel. He didn't want a repeat of that time. So with all his strength and willpower, he got up and dashed straight ahead._

_The sun was still high in the sky as he ran. The boy only got small beams of its rays touching his tan skin. The trees, just beginning to start to flower, went completely unnoticed by the young blonde haired boy as he quickly passed them. The lake just a few leaps away behind the trees, was calm and still until the turm__oil running through the child's mind.__ All he cared about was how far he could run._

_But a body has limitations. And that was no different for him._

_He got tired and soon started to walk. He thought about his future life. He thought about marrying someone. He thought about living in a place where no one would disturb a family.__Having__ two happy kids running up and down in the house. He wanted to watch them grow up. Grow into highly skilled Shinobis. Watch them defend the village. See them make their own loving family and new goals. He wanted to grow old with the one destined only to be his and him to be their's. He may have been a young boy, __but these were the only thoughts that kept him from waking up in the middle of the night and killing himself._

_But now those thought seem so hard to believe in as the teasing increased._

**_I don't want this anymore._**

_The blonde stopped running and his deep thinking. He was too afraid of falling down on his knees and crying his eyes out to still be ignored. _

**_It just wasn't fair._**

_He turned his head towards the lake. It scene was breathtaking. The sunlight reflected off the water showing that no unknown monsters were lurking in them. There was a small bridge that went out into the water. The blonde boy stood on top the hill directly in the path of the bridge. He could have easily ran down and jumped into the cool water if it had not been for a small obstacle in the way._

_There on the very end of the bridge sat a dark-haired boy. He was probably the same age as him. The boy on the ledge turned out to be in deep thought too just as he had been. But the thoughts he were thinking were probably not as serious as his. Yet for some unknown, reason he couldn't remove his eyes from the dark-haired boy. Luckily, the boy was sitting with his back turn to him. He had on a dark blue shirt and white pants.__ His legs absently kicked the water below him and he was hunched over with his head down. _

_**He's so pale**. thought the blonde boy._

_As if sensing the boy's thought, the boy in the blue shirt head rose up. He quickly turned his head around and caught azure eyes staring at him. The dark-haired boy held no expression on his face._

_The blonde boy was scared. He didn't want another person taunting him for something he had no idea about. He wanted to look away but those dark eyes almost the same as his pupil were daring him to not stare away. _

_Then the boy with dark eyes smirked._

_Not a smile,_

_A smirk._

_Other people may have thought that the look he was giving the blonde boy was a look of complete superiority. Like he was better than anyone who dared to mess with him._

_But not to the blonde._

_He was just full with happiness._

_No one had ever looked at him in a none menacing way before. Much less smirk. He thought about all the things he wanted to give up on. _

_If one person could look at him that way why couldn't there be another? Maybe if he worked har__der in trying to become a valuable shinobi to his village, they would respect him. No. Not just try to be __shinobi but why not the Hokage. The Hokage had the say in the every thing the village wanted to do, he chose missions for squads, his opinions was valued by all the citizens of Konoha. He was the head, a family role model and most of all, he was respected._

_That's it._

_Respect._

_That's all the blue eyed kid wanted._

_The corners of his mouth slowly lifted into a smile. He couldn't contain his feelings. He had to smile at the numerous possibilities fluttering around his head. _

_They were all possible _

_With hard work and determination._

_The blonde kid stared into the dark pit of the other boy's eyes. He silently conveyed the words he had in his head into the eyes of the other._

**_Thanks You._**

_The raven-haired boy slowly turned back towards the water. Acting as if he hadn't gotten the words._

_But he had._

_The blonde boy then turned around. He ran. NOt in fear of the previous taunts and glares but in the hope of starting a new future. He wanted to be somebody. Not someone people despise but a person they loved. Not a person they wanted dead but a person who the citizen would value his survival._

_He wanted to be Hokage._

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was laying in bed with tears steaming down his face.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto couldn't count how many times he had that dream. Nor could he count how many times that name had left his name in the pass two years after he had it.

Two years since he had last seen Sasuke run off with a mission he had.

To kill his brother.

Sasuke had left school. He merrily ran back to the village he lived in. His clan was called Uchiha. They had immense power with the ability to copy any jutsu by seeing it only Sharingan. It was a bloodline limit that only a person born with Uchiha could gain. He expected when he entered the village he would see the two elderly people who he usually talked to sweeping up infront of their shop. But when he entered the village there bodies lay on the floor. They were dead. When he looked around everyone was dead. He was panicked for his parents and ran to his home only to find them dead as well. The culprit behind this whole mess, his brother, Itachi.

Naruto guessed that after such a gruesome experience Sasuke would be mentally scarred for life. Then years past and they formed a team. They had fun working together.

Until Sasuke decided that he needed power. A power that could destroy his brother.

Soon after, Sasuke was tempted by devil himself.

Orochimaru.

He was one of Konoha's top ninja. Until he decided he wanted to leave forever and started experimenting on human beings.

Naruto shivered from the fact that someone so disgusting had taken not only his teammate, but his best friend.

He sat up in bed staring blankly at the wall.

"Sasuke." Naruto said again. It became a habit for him to say his name more than three times a day.

He lifted the covers off of him and swung his legs over the edge.

He glanced up at the picture sitting on the dressing table on the side of his bed. There were four people there. The captain leader, Kakashi Hatake, and his three genin Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura was standing in the middle of the two boys. Sasuke was on the left while Naruto was on the right. Kakashi was at the back of all three of them. Sakura and Kakashi were smiling happily in the camera. Naruto was looking at Sasuke with undisguised distaste while Sasuke had the same expression.

Naruto grabbed the picture from the stand. He looked down at it and the tears started to spill from his eyes.

"Sasuke," he hunched over the picture. "Why did you leave?"

The tears fell from his eyes and hit the glass covering for the photo.

Another day without his best friend.

* * *

Naruto left his apartment wearing his favorite pair of clothes. A black jacket with an orange line coming down in the front of it. His blonde hair had grown longer and spikier then he was a child. His azure eyes shone bright with happiness at all the things he had accomplish over the last years. But also with the disappointment of failed missions and the lost of friends.

But he learned from those experiences.

It made him stronger.

He walked through the town of Konoha. He was no longer the scared five year old child from before. He was seventeen ,practically a grown man. People didn't fear him as much anymore.

The Hokage, Tsunade, called Naruto in for a very _urgent_ mission. Tsunade was like a mother to Naruto. She put all of her dreams into him. After the death of her close loved ones, she gave up on those dreams. But then she meet Naruto and all of her dreams got restored. After seeing how hard Naruto tried to get to his dreams it really affected her and she gave him a treasured item of hers to show that.

He finally arrived at the Hokage's home and he spotted Sakura walking to it too.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted waving at her wildly.

"Oh," she looked at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto."

"I haven't seen you in so long." Naruto lifted Sakura off of the floor into a big hug.

"Naruto put me down. Now." she said. Naruto was still the energetic boy she'd known for years. She wasn't entirely sure that he still had feelings for her and it wouldn't matter if he did. She didn't like him that way. He was more like a brother to her or a close friend.

Naruto put her back down. "Sorry," he said scratching the back of his neck, "I just got too excited seeing you for so long. It makes me happy." He flashed her a smile.

She had to smile back. Naruto was so cute.

"Naruto, what are u doing here?"

"Tsunade baa-chan called me for an important mission. I'm so excited I hope it's an S rank one!"

"I really hope its not."

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Cause I don't want you getting hurt." she said.

Naruto laughed. "I'm Naruto Uzimaki, Kyuubi holder, rasengan user. I think I can handle an S-rank mission."

Sakura looked at him skeptically. "Only ANBU members get S-rank missions." She smiled "And your just a chuunin. You probably couldn't even handle the entrance exam much less get a S-rank mission."

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away. "Your so mean Sakura." He started pouting.

Sakura just laughed. Naruto could really be too cute sometimes.

"Stop sulking and lets go inside." Sakura grabbed Naruto by his ear and dragged him with her.

"Ow! Stop Sakura-chan." he started to pull at her hand. "That hurts!"

Sakura just ignored him and pulled harder. She really liked bulling Naruto.

They stood in front of the door to Tsunade's office. They entered the room and the care free atmosphere that was surrounding them, quickly disappeared as they looked at the people's faces standing in the room. Their old group leader, Kakashi, was there along with Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba. Standing at the window a little away from the group of people stood Kiba. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. Not just kill, torture. usually, Shikamaru's face would be one of boredom or indifference but at the moment all Naruto could see was anxiety and shock. Neji's expression was probably the most normal of the bunch but he still looked a little pissed off.

"Tsunade baa-chan," Naruto looked at the faces again " What's going on?"

Kakashi looked up at the two ninjas who entered. His expression was sad. Tsunade had recieved a _very_ skeptical letter two days ago.

From Sasuke.

His eyes squinted out of rage and guilt. He was furious when he heard Sasuke had gone over to Orochimaru. He was Naruto's only best friend. Naruto had risked his life to save him when he ran away. Sasuke had almost killed him.

But maybe if he hadn't been so vague about that speech he gave Sasuke about revenge, none of this would have happened. Naruto wouldn't be training so hard to where his body was too exhausted to the point where he couldn't move. But that wasn't gonna stop him.

Kakashi's guilt just intensified when he heard the next words leave Naruto's mouth.

"Is it Sasuke?" Naruto whispered that lowly. He tried to hide his pained expression by averting his eyes to the floor but Kakashi could see through it. He wanted to cry.

Tsunade stared at the blonde hair boy whom she loved as the same as her past loves maybe even more. She would never want to hurt him or let others hurt him. She wanted to protect him and all the dreams he wanted to achieve. But after Sasuke left two years ago Naruto hadn't fully been himself. Yes, he was still energetic and always ready for some well deserved training but if you looked into his eyes they would just be a slight hint of sadness lying in them.

Tsunade didn't like seeing her dumb blonde sad and not be able to seriously injure the person who caused it.

One person in particular she wanted to harm was Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsunade cleared her mind of the many ways she could possibly torture to Uchiha to speak.

"Yes, Naruto. It's Sasuke." she said.

Naruto's gaze lifted from the floor straight into the Hokage's eyes.

"What about Sasuke?" he asked with hope lacing his voice.

"He sent a letter." she responded.

Everyone's eyes turned to Naruto to see his reaction. At first, he just stare but then his whole face started to light up.

_Sasuke sent a letter._

"Where is it? What does it say? When did u get it?!" Naruto slammed his hands on the desk and came closer to Tsunade's face.

"Calm down Naruto." She pushed his forehead away from her face. "I received the letter two days ago."

She leaned back in her chair and reached into a drawer. She picked up an envelope and placed it on the table. "Go ahead and read."

Naruto snatched the envelope like it was his toy and he was afraid someone else would take it. He opened the it envelope and pulled out the small paper in.

It read:

**__****Hokage,**

_**I have given nup on my revenge. aI cannot escape without your help. **_  
_**Please send ra team to help at the Blue Mountain seven udays after you**_  
_**Have trecieved this oletter.**_

_**-Sasuke Uchiha**_

Naruto stared down at the paper not believing what he saw.

Yes, their were some foreign letters there but that didn't matter.

Sasuke wanted to come back and he was gonna bring him back.

Naruto looked around the room at the faces of the people present and his azure eyes landed on the woman infront of him. She looked up at him. He understood exactly what her eyes were telling him.

"Baachan! Why haven't you sent a team out as yet?" Naruto shouted.

"Because it's obviously a trap!" Tsunade stood from her chair.

"So!" Naruto said. "This might be our only way to get Sasuke back!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk. "I am not endangering the lives of our Konoha Shinobi just for this letter." She glared at Naruto.

Naruto clenched his fists "But Baachan, we might be able to rescue Sasuke."

Tsunade sat back down. Her head was hurting her ever since she received the letter from the famous Sasuke. The first time she read it she couldn't believe. Then she checked with other writings from the raven and it was confirmed it was his handwriting. But it seemed _too _good to be true. She was the Hokage, she couldn't just let her top ninjas go to be used to get valuable information or worse, be killed.

She really needed her sake.

Then suddenly Naruto's expression changed from one of rage to happiness.

"Your sending me arent you?" he asked "that's why you haven't sent anyone. This is my mission!" Naruto smiled so brightly at her. "Now I can finally get the bastard back!"

"No, Naruto. I'm not sending you."

His face felled. "Why not?!"

"Because if it is a trap you'd be the one they'll try to capture, Naruto."

He stilled after that comment.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura interceded "don't you think that it's too obvious for it to be a trap?"

"Yes it is Sakura," Kakashi said. "they could have staged it that way. They probably wanted the letter to be too obvious for it to not be a trap and then if we went it would actually be our downfall. But there is also the possibility that this may be Sasuke's only chance of escaping. We either respond to letter, fall for their trap or don't respond and Sasuke stays with them for good."

Everyone in the room silently pondered this in their minds. This may be the only chance to save Sasuke or they could fall for this trap and die.

"Why don't we send a reconnaissance team?" Kiba said after a long moment of silence.

Tsunade rested her chin on her hands.

Neji looked at Kiba. "Blue mountain is three days away Kiba. By the time they have arrived back, the deadline would have passed. And if they were caught in a trap they would not be good in combat and the enemy may steal confidential information about the village."

Once again the room fell silent. Tsunade sighed.

"Let's make a vote." she said. She looked at everyone to see their approval. They all nodded.

"All those who agree to send a team." Naruto, Sakura and Kiba raised their hands.

"All those who oppose." Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi put their own up.

She sighed once more. Knowing her decision would decide whether they went or not. "I oppose."

"Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto shouted. He was furious at her. "Wh-"

"My decision is final Naruto!" she shouted at the boy.

Naruto couldn't believe they didn't want to save Sasuke. They were so close but they just refuse to take this opportunity to save him.

He crinkled the letter in his hand. He was mad.

"I hate you! Baachan."

"Naru-" Kakashi started.

"Shut up Kakashi!" Naruto finally looked him in the eyes. He wanted Kakashi to see all the hate, the pain the sadness in his teary blue eyes.

And he did. Kakashi just had to look away from those piercing eyes. He was doing this for Naruto's safety. He needed to understand.

Before the tears could fall, Naruto quickly turned and left the room.

Several moments passed in absolute silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the birds chirping outside and the rustling of the trees.

"You know he's right." Kiba finally broke the silence. "We can't just let this opportunity pass even if it might be a trap."

"We can't risk that Kiba." Neji hissed at Kiba. He couldn't believe he was actually thinking of endangering the Shinobi over such a foolish note.

"I was just saying Neji." Kiba hissed back.

"Well you shouldnt have said anything to begin with. That idea was irrational."

Kiba was getting pissed. "Well I'm sorry _princess_ if I don't agree with your _wrong _decision."

Neji turned fully around at Kiba. "What did you call me?"

"_Prin-cess." _Kiba emphasized each syllable.

Neji stomped right in front of the dog nin. His Byagukan was activated. He poised his fingers right above his neck. That chakra point would completely immobilize him. Kiba was really pissing him off, questioning his decision.

Neji squinted his eyes at Kiba. "Say it again."

"Pri-" Kiba started but was cut off by Shikamaru's hand on his mouth.

He also held Neji's hand in his other stopping him from hitting the nin.

Shikamaru sighed. "Calm down guys."

The two stared at each other for a while longer. Neji took off his Byagukan slowly and pulled his hand away. He then spun back around to face the Hokage.

Shikamaru removed his hand from Kiba's mouth then sighed.

Tsunade didn't even register the slight fiction that just came off of the two boys at her side. All she could think about was the words Naruto said to her.

_"I hate you! Baacha_n."

She sighed. Why was being the Hokage so hard?

"You all may leave." she leaned back in her chair.

They all looked at her then made their leave out of her office. Before Kakashi left the room he turned back around at the Hokage.

"I'll go talk to him." he said.

* * *

Naruto sat down at the entrance of Konoha village. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his needs. The sun was setting on the horizon leaving the sky to play with different hues of many colours. The wind blowed on his back making his golden locks flow with it.

_It's like the wind is pulling me to Sasuke._

"Ah,so this is where you were." a voice from behind said.

"I don't wanna talk to you Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Oh, I know you don't." Kakashi came and sat right next to Naruto. "that's why Im gonna talk to you.

"I really don't wanna hear a speech from you right now." Naruto keep his eyes straight looking at the horizon.

He turned his head to look at the boy then started. "Naruto, I care for you and Sasuke the same. When he left to Orochimaru, My heart broke." He noticed Naruto flinch beside him and continued. "Our team wasn't the same after that. I can't let that happen again Naruto. I don't want to lose another one of my students to Orochimaru. I don't want to see Sakura cry over both of you _ever _again."

He turned his head to see Naruto's expression but he wasnt looking at him.

Kakashi got up. "Juts think about what I said."

He sighed then fell on his back on the stone craved entrance. He knew Kakashi was only looking out for his well being but even of it was a trap Naruto would be able to win against it.

He honestly thought of leaving Konoha by himself to get Sasuke but a ninja who leaves the village without a mission is no longer apart of the village. Naruto wanted to bring Sasuke back as a Konoha shinobi not a rogue.

He lifted the piece of paper up to the sky and read it over and over again.

"Bastard, I thought you were smarter than this but I guess not." he said out loud.

That thought made him smile. The fact that the Uchiha wasn't good at something was hilarious.

"When I get you back, I'm so shoving this in your face."

He looked at the note again.

_He made so much error mistakes._

_Nup._

_Ai._

_Ra._

_Udays._

_Treceived._

_Oletter._

_The words didn't make any sense put together bastard. What were you thinking?_

Naruto decided to look at it from a different angle.

_I guess if you use the last letters you get P,I,A,S,D,R. Maybe it meant pay, intent, attention, so, drink and raid._ He scratched his head. _That didn't make sense either._

_Maybe if I use the first letters. N,A,R,U,T,O. _

_Naruto._

Naruto bolted straight up from the floor. His name was in the letter that had to mean something.

He stood up and started running through the village. He came around a corner. He saw his destination a few meters away. It was a large house painted a pale blue colour. It was a traditional Japanese complex.

He ran up the two steps to the door and started knocking loudly.

There was shuffling behind in the house then the door opened revealing a very irritated Kiba.

His face quickly changed to one of concern when he saw the state in which Naruto looked. He was sweating and breathing really hard like he'd run a marathon.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Kiba opened the door more to allow access to the blonde ninja.

He came inside the house and went straight for the couch.

Kiba had closed the door and came to sit next to the blonde.

Said blonde unwrinkled the paper an showed Kiba. He had to stifle in a laugh at the moment when he saw the spelling mistakes the Uchiha made. He hadn't expected this from the great Uchiha.

"You see the spelling mistakes too right?" Kiba nodded.

"They spell out my name Kiba" he pointed to the letters as he said them out loud. "See, N-A-R-U-T-O. That has to mean something right." he looked up at his friend for support.

"And what do u expect me to do Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Yes, maybe that's a sign that it's not fake but we can't leave the village without the Hokage's approval or a mission. And I know you don't want to be banned from the village for life."

Naruto's face faltered. He already knew of the consequences. He had worked so hard to gain the village's respect. He wanted to become the village's new light. He wanted to be the Hokage.

But, he wanted Sasuke back more.

"I know Kiba." he stopped. "But I just _can't _let this opportunity go. This might be the only chance I get to save him." Naruto voice hitched at the end of that sentence.

Kiba really wanted to resist that pleading look in his crystal sapphire eyes but it was impossible.

"Ugh! Fuck it! I'm helping you get Sasuke back." he said.

"Thanks, Kiba." He gave his friend a hug then pulled away. "I'm gonna go get packed at my home. We should leave soon." Naruto did some hand signals then disappeared in a poof.

Kiba really hope he wasnt gonna regret this decision.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes to midnight . In just ten minutes Naruto and Kiba had gotten packed and prepared. He and Kiba were now standing at the entrance.

"You don't have to come with me." Naruto said.

Kiba looked at Naruto weirdly.

"Your my friend Naruto and a very important one at that. I'm gonna help you." Kiba smiled a wolfish grin.

Naruto smiled back at him.

"Thanks. Now let's go." Naruto's words were in vain as he was about to take a step forward he found that he couldn't move it.

"Kiba." He shifted his gaze to him and realized he was having the same problem moving.

"So," a voice behind them softly said, "Where are you guys going?"

Both boys were panicked as they realized the only person who could hold them in this position was one who opposed the idea of rescuing Sasuke.

Shikamaru.

Their bodies were forcefully ordered to turn.

They saw Shikamaru in a squatting holding his finger tightly. Indication that the jutsu was indeed his. Sakura was also with him.

"I can't believe you guys were gonna leave the village." she said.

Naruto closed his eyes. He was so close to leaving. If he hadn't have asked Kiba that maybe they both could have been in another town by now.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I this might be my only chance to fulfill that promise I made you."

She stared at him then sighed. "I know. that's why were coming along with you guys."

"We?" Kiba asked.

"Obviously," Shikamaru released the jutsu and straightened up. "I'm not gonna let you two idiots get killed."

Kiba was little offended by the statement but quickly brushed it off.

"But, your such a good shinobi Shika. I don't want to make you regret this." Naruto said with concern in his voice.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Regret a life of constantly being in fear of death. I think I'll survive without it, Naruto."

There was a moment of silence while Shikamaru surveyed the group.

_This isn't the strongest group. If it is a trap we will die. _Shikamaru thought grimly.

"We can't have any slip ups." He looked at the nodding head of his friends. "Well, lets go."

They all sent off with the knowledge of death and shame on their shoulders.

* * *

**WELLL! That's Chapter 1 of "Something..."**

**I really hoped you guys liked it and remember REVIEWS are needed especially constructive ones.**

**If i made any mistakes I apologize and I will check later if possible.**

**I hope be updating Chapter 2 soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I've seen a lot of views and visitors.**

**!REVIEWS! are needed !REVIEWS!**

**Remember constructive criticism is needed always. So please do not be afraid to post.**

**My schedule is a little off due to school and what not so I may not update immediately.**

**Starting Chap 2 of "Something..."**

**WARNING: Scenes may be disturbing**

* * *

** CHAPT3R 2 **

_"I can't believe you guys were gonna leave the village." she said._

_Naruto closed his eyes. He was so close to leaving. If he hadn't have asked Kiba that maybe they both could have been in another town by now._

_"I'm sorry Sakura, but I this might be my only chance to fulfill that promise I made you."_

_She stared at him then sighed. "I know. that's why were coming along with you guys."_

_"We?" Kiba asked._

_"Obviously," Shikamaru released the jutsu and straightened up. "I'm not gonna let you two idiots get killed."_

_Kiba was little offended by the statement but quickly brushed it off._

_"But, your such a good shinobi Shika. I don't want to make you regret this." Naruto said with concern in his voice._

_Shikamaru chuckled. "Regret a life of constantly being in fear of death. I think I'll survive without it, Naruto."_

_There was a moment of silence while Shikamaru surveyed the group._

**This isn't the strongest group. If it is a trap we will die. **_Shikamaru thought grimly._

_"We can't have any slip ups." He looked at the nodding head of his friends. "Well, lets go."_

_They all sent off with the knowledge of death and shame on their shoulders._

* * *

"Naruto slow down!" Shikamaru shouted.

The group had long ago lost sight of Konoha. The sun was blazing down on their heads as they ran across an open field. The opening had wheat stalks reaching waist length but since they were bent down to enhance their speed the stalks grazed their chests.

By the position of the sun, it was probably around seven in the morning at Konoha. The shops of the village were already open. People were purchasing goods to be cooked for later. Kids were probably running around town looking for trouble. His other friends were probably off on missions or training. But in Choji's case he was probably by a barbecue house eating every and anything on the menu.

Also, Tsunade was probably screaming her head off at her four missing nins.

Especially, her beloved little Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed. If they somehow survived _and _saved Sasuke, he was pretty sure Tsunade would kill of four of them including the Uchiha.

"Oi! Naruto." Shikamaru shouted again.

They were now back into a forest jumping from tree to tree. "We've been running since we left the village."

Shikamaru knew that Naruto was hearing him which pissed him off more that he wasn't listening.

"Naruto!" he shouted again. "Stop!"

Naruto turned his head to Shikamaru and he flinched. Naruto's normally azure eyes were a frightening blood red. The markings on his cheeks were more defined. His canine teeth were longer than before. His eyes obviously told a basic story of instance death if troubled.

Shikamaru gulped. This was probably the first time he had ever been _scared._

"Naruto, Kiba and Sakura need to rest." he said.

Naruto looked at his two comrades. Sakura was falling behind. She was tripping over her steps just barely landing on the tree branches securely. Kiba was doing little better but he was panting hard. Sweat was dripping down his face like rain. Shikamaru was also having trouble breathing and keeping up with the nin.

His expression became one of concern. He wanted Sasuke back so much. So much that he put his friends in danger. He made his friends leave the village knowing that they would be banished for life. He made them abandon their lives just to aid in this quest. A quest which he wasn't sure was entirely true. Now he had his friend's bodies pushing over their limit just to keep up with his.

He was so selfish.

His facial features having returned to normal, he stopped on a branch and turned to face his friends.

"I'm sorry." he said. He hoped those words could express how sorry he was.

Kiba and Sakura were trying to catch their breaths. Their bodies felt weak. The non-stop running was really taking a toll on their muscles. They had to sit down.

Kiba wiped the sweat from his tattooed face. "It's okay Naruto. We chose to come with you."

He knew his friend could blow things out of proportion. He always blamed himself for everything. He'd even find a way to make something he wasn't even remotely involved in his fault. It was like he thought he was supposed to be blame for all the trials of the village. Like it was his fault the Hokage died. His fault that the village still feared him when it was actually the demon trapped inside his body.

"It's okay." Kiba repeated again at Naruto just to reassure him.

He was rewarded with a smile.

Shikamaru looked at his friends and decided to tell them what he had been thinking about ever since they left the village.

"Guys, It will take us at least two and a half days to reach Blue Mountain. I'm guessing by now Tsunade has heard the news of us missing." he paused as he saw the frightened expressions of his allies. "She would have sent out a group to gather us by now. Not a group to aid us in the mission we're doing, but a team to immobilize us. As you know, leaving the village without permission from the Hokage or with a mission is immediate expulsion from the Konoha village. Any ninjas, including from our village, are not to be trusted. We are now classified as rogue ninjas. We can't ever go back unless we have a willing death sentence.

He took a breath. "As you also know, the note that Tsunade had received was also too skeptical for her to send out a squad. This letter may well be a trap. It was probably set out to catch the Jinchuuriki so that's why Naruto's name was specially coded into it knowing that Naruto would of course be a willing participant in this mission. When we have neared the Blue Mountain we must take _extreme _caution. The whole area may be booby trapped.

"We have very limited information on our opponents. Kabuto and Orochimaru. Kabuto being a specialist in the medical field and Orochimaru being a specialist in the dead. This really puts us at a disadvantage. We have very low graded equipment. Our food supply is low. We gonna have to gather food on our way there and also ration what we have. Do you understand?"

All of his friends nodded then Shikamaru sighed. He hated acting like the leader. It was so troublesome.

He looked up at the sky again.

They better start moving if they want to get there in time.

"Let's start moving again."

"Already?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Yeah," Shikamaru looked at the sky then back at Naruto. "It's gonna get dark soon and here isn't a good place to make camp."

"But-" Naruto started.

"We're fine Naruto." Sakura said while standing up on the branch. She started to stretch. It felt nice letting her muscles strain then relax.

Kiba stood up as well. "Honestly, Naruto, I have never felt this free before. We now classified as rogue ninjas. It's kinda cool!"

And Kiba honestly meant what he said.

Besides the fact that had become a rogue ninja, he was completely free. Which meant no screaming and shouting from Tsunade about how he could have done a mission more efficiently . And probably the best part, no mom bugging him either.

He started laughing at the mental image. His mom and Tsunade screaming and plotting ways to kill him. It was scary and funny at the same time.

Then they began they run again. The monotonous tone of the forest sounds and the repeated footsteps on wood, lulled the group into a sort of trance.

Hours passed in silence as the gang reflected on things. They were all leaving their friends and family. Some more happier than others about this decision though.

Naruto just kept thinking that he made a huge mistake.

_I'm so stupid! I got my friends involved in this._

Naruto thought to himself.

_What if this is really a trap? _

_Will we be able to get out in time,_

_And with **Sasuke**?_

Naruto thought of a battlefield. A battlefield where his friend's scream could be heard by the laughing devils below. He imagined them being ripped limb from limb like a child playing innocently with a dolly. Their fearful faces detached from their bodies. The expressions on their faces stuck in puzzlement and horror. He imagined looking at their heads and their eyes saying silent death threats.

_Stop thinking like that Naruto. _He shook his head in an attempt to erase the images. But it wasn't working.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru said snapping him out of his thoughts. "It's late. We should make camp now."

Naruto looked up in the sky. It had turned into a dark blue. Twinkling lights winking at the now risen half moon.

"Kay, Shikamaru." Naruto jumped down from the tree branches to the solid Earth below. The three others soon following after.

"Kiba and Naruto, you guys should collect fire wood. Me and Sakura will set up camp." Shikamaru shrugged off his bag. "Don't venture too far away."

Naruto and Kiba nodded then left Shikamaru and Sakura to do their job.

"Hey, Kiba" Naruto asked after a couple moments of silence. "Um, do u think this is wrong?"

Kiba stopped in picking up a branch. "What? Collecting wood? I don't think that's so bad, I mean besides the splin-"

"Not that you, idiot!" Naruto shouted turning to face him.

He looked at Kiba's face and started laughing. He had two sticks shoved up his nose, and he had leaves acting as his eyebrows. And he had a caterpillar on his face as a fake moustache.

"What?" Kiba asked. "Is there something on my face?"

Naruto started laughing harder. He fell on his knees holding his stomach.

Kiba started walking up towards Naruto. He went on his knees as well. He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. "Naruto, open your eyes."

Kiba's face was right in front of Naruto. "Seriously, Is there something on my face?"

"Kiba, Stop!" Naruto's stomach was hurting him even more now. "Please..."

"Okay, If you say so buddy." Kiba started pulling out the twigs and removed the caterpillar from his face.

Naruto had calm down by now. "Thanks Kiba. I really needed that."

Kiba sat there smiling at his friend. His azure eyes were sparkling with laughter. Kiba loved to see his friends happy. He loved to see Naruto happy.

He loved Naruto.

For a while now actually, but Naruto is so thick-headed. He didn't even notice all those times Kiba made advances to him.

The only reason he came on this mission in the first place was because he thought that Naruto would see him more than just a reliable friend since the Uchiha was gone. Kiba thought he had a chance. He started training more than usually. he wanted his body to become more toned. He finally gained the acquired body. He wanted his bodies to be admired by both girls,

And boys.

Kiba was for both sides.

If a girl or guy wanted him to give them pleasure.

He would do as told and _way _more above expectations.

Then realization hit Kiba.

This could be his only chance to get Naruto all for himself.

He had to tell him how he felt.

Kiba inched himself closer to Naruto still on the floor. He placed his hand on his shoulder. Naruto saw nothing of it so just stared at Kiba. Unfortunately, Kiba took that as a sign confirmation to continue further. Kiba then slid his arm to the back of Naruto's head. He could feel the soft golden locks of Naruto's hair slipping in and out of his fingers.

Kiba sighed. He really wish he could be slipping _in _and _out _of Naruto instead.

He started leaning his head closer to Naruto's.

"Kiba! Naruto! Where are you?" Shikamaru's voice shouted.

Poor Kiba, he was so close to tasting Naruto's lips for the first time.

"Oh, I almost forgot about Shika." Naruto stood up.

He started walking in the direction he heard Shikamaru's voice. Kiba just quietly followed behind silently cursing Shikamaru as he went. Then suddenly Naruto spun around. He almost ran into him.

"I cant wait till we get Sasuke back." he said.

Kiba was stuck in place. The expression on Naruto's face made him feel filthy and disgusting for even thinking about those thoughts. His already blue eyes seem to take on the look of a love sick puppy. It was the first time he had ever seen Naruto smile that happily about something. Anything since the Uchiha left.

Damn that Uchiha, he was such a lucky bastard.

"Oh there you guys are." Shikamaru said when he spotted the duo.

"Yeah, We got a bunch of fire wood."

Shikamaru glanced at the small bundle of wood in Naruto and Kiba's arms and started to wonder what they were really doing in the forest. He looked up at Kiba very suspiciously and he was acting overly innocent.

"Yeah, wood for days." Shikamaru drawled in his most sarcastic tone.

"I heard that tone!" Naruto said at him.

Shikamaru tilted his head and opened his mouth in an surprised expression. "What tone?"

Naruto threw a twig at him and he easily dodged.

After a while, Naruto got into a game of stickball. Shikamaru being the target and Naruto being the hitter.

Kiba barely dodged one of the twigs heading his way. "Hey! I can throw too!"

Then it became a three way battle. Naruto and Kiba both having an advantage over Shikamaru as they had arm full of sticks. But then Shikamaru had the advantage. They ran out of ammo and Shikamaru sent a shower of sticks the-ir way. This pattern happened for a while untill the boys noticed that they could see each others facial features more clearly.

"Sakura, when did you start this fire?"

Naruto and the others walked over to sit in a semi-circle around the fire. They all picked up sticks that was roasting birds.

"Well, while you morons were playing with your sticks-"

Kiba started laughing and Shikamaru smirked.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Naruto asked.

Kiba laughed even harder.

"You don't want to know Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Yes I do." he said.

Shikamaru sighed. "He's talking about masturbation Naruto."

"What's that?" he asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Naruto," Kiba started. "you don't know what masturbation is?"

"Is it like something you train?" he asked cluelessly.

Kiba smirked. "Something like that."

Both Shikamaru and Sakura slapped Kiba in the back of the head.

"Shut up, Kiba!" Sakura said.

Shikamaru sighed. He knew that Naruto was innocent but not _this _innocent.

"Um, Naruto," he turned his head to the left where Shikamaru was sitting. "Masturbation...is when, you use your hands to pleasure a certain body part of yourself." He said it in the most simplest words he could think of.

Naruto thought about that for a while. "Like training for your muscles?"

Shikamaru slapped himself in the face and slowly dragged his hand down his face. "No, Naruto."

"Eating ramen to pleasure your stomach?" he asked.

God, why was Naruto so hard-headed.

Shikamaru sighed even harder. "I'll let Kiba explain this to you."

Kiba walked over to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. He backed up to look at Naruto's face. He still looked confused. Kiba went back to Naruto's ear then slowly slid his hands down Naruto's front and roughly grabbed his crotch.

Naruto's face was so red, you could have thrown a bucket of water on him and see steam coming from his face.

Kiba laughed. Naruto's reaction was so fucking hilarious.

"I get it Kiba! Move your hand!" Naruto tried puling his hands away from his pants but Kiba's hold just tighten. Naruto let a slight moan as Kiba's hand finally grabbed at Naruto's length.

"Wow" Kiba said. "you've got such a nice _stick _Naruto. Ev-"

Before Kiba could even finish his sentence, Shikamaru sent a scroll straight at his head.

Kiba put his hands up to his forehead giving Naruto the perfect opportunity to escape Kiba.

"Ow! I wasn't doing anything wrong." Actually Kiba thought it was alright! Especially how big Naruto felt in his hands.

"That's enough." Shikamaru stared at Kiba. He knew that he had feeling for the blonde but he also should have known that Naruto was too hung up on Sasuke to even think about stuff like that with the wolfish nin.

"Okay guys," Sakura spoke up. "Let's get rested so we can start early in the morning."

"Aw! It was just starting to get fun." Kiba said slightly pouting.

"I don't think it was." Naruto mumbled.

They all laid out their sleeping bags. Naruto laid his sleeping bag between Sakura and Shikamaru. He was afraid of that look in Kiba's face. It was like he wanted to attack Naruto and not in a good sparing way.

"Night guys." Sakura said.

"Night." Then they all drifted slowly off into sleep.

* * *

_"Sasuke!"_

_There stood Sasuke in a clearing. He was tall. The kimono he wore exposed the well-developed abs on his abdomen. The sun shone on him making his dark hair show a hint of blue. His immensely dark eyes, match the colour of his pupil making his eyes scary but intriguing. He had his hands extended out to the sides. Like he was waiting for something. _

_"Naruto. Come." He spoke._

_And Naruto obeyed._

_He started walking cautiously towards him. But then he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes._

_ They were telling him to hurry up. _

_So he picked up speed._

**_Why does he seem so far away from__ me?_**

_Sasuke has always been far away from Naruto. Ever since they were kids. Sasuke was a better ninja. He was more focused and under control. He was a prodigy. In every class he was the top student. All the girls adored his leave-me-the-hell-alone attitude. Everyone adored his abilities. _

_While on the other hand, Naruto always screwed up in every thing he tried to do. He was reckless. He would always cause trouble for the village. He was incapable of controlling his chakra. The girls __completely __ignored him . He had to train three times as much as Sasuke. _

_But he still wasn't good enough._

_He__ st__arted__ in__to __a__ run. Then suddenly Orochimaru was behind of Sasuke. His revolting face just a few inches beside Sasuke's. His eerie smile slowly forming on his face. His snake eyes only showing signs of death for someone._

_**Sasuke can't you see him? **_

_Naruto looked inside his pouch for a weapon but he found none._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Orochimaru is there! Kill him!" he screamed still running and pointing to the right of Sasuke._

_Sasuke turned his head to the side. He looked back at the running blonde. "Naruto, It's just you and me."_

_Then Orochimaru's mouth opened. A blade of a sword slid out through his thin lips. His head snapped back. The sun gleamed on the very tip of the word as it stood straight up in the air. Then the blade the descended right into the side of the Uchiha._

_Naruto stopped and watched as the blood spurted out of Sasuke's side. He watched as the red substance stain the white kimono. He watched as Sasuke's expression turned to one of pain and wonder. He watched Sasuke fall on his back unto the short grass of the ground._

_"Have fun, Naruto." Orochimaru said before vanishing._

_Naruto ran to the place where Sasuke had fell. _

_"Sasuke!" he grabbed his face. "Sasuke!"  
_

_There was a pool of blood spreading around his entire body._

**_Why is there so much fucking blood!_**

_"Sasuke! Answer me!" Naruto screamed. _

_There was a long moment of silence._

_Naruto was going to go insane with this kind of silence. _

_"Na..ru...to?" a weak voice said._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto's expression immediately turned to on of pure happiness. "You're okay." he pulled Sasuke's head so his mouth was by his ear._

_"W-why did you take so long to get me?" Sasuke asked softly. "The fuck took you so long!? I've fucking dying!" Sasuke screamed. _

_"What are you saying, your fi-" Naruto pulled Sasuke away from him. _

_There was bugs coming out of Sasuke's ears and nose. There was blood oozing from his decayed flesh._

_"Ahhhh!" Naruto immediately dropped Sasuke head. As soon as it hit the floor it turned to ash._

_Naruto looked at his hands and there was decayed flesh stuck to them._

_"What's happening?" he asked himself_

_The once bright sky turned red. The playful breeze that was blowing was replace by a choking atmosphere of blood and terror._

_"Naruto." a voice said._

_Naruto turned slowly around. He wish he hadn't._

_Shikamaru was standing behind. Blood falling from his mouth. His normally half closed eyes were wide open with 's eyes traveled down Shikamaru's body only to see a huge sword shoved through his chest._

_"I'm dead because of you." Shikamaru said right before turning into a pile of ash._

_"I'm sorry." he said softly._

_"Sorry?" Naruto turned to his right and saw Kiba sitting in the grass with half of his face ripped off. "Look at my face. You'__re just fucking sorry?" Kiba said softly then slowly his body disintegrated into ash on the floor._

_"Naruto!" _

_He knew who's voice it was but he was too afraid to turn around. But he did anyway._

_He saw Sakura. Tears of blood were streaming down a face and falling on the floor with an unnoticeable sound. Her hands were clenched and dripping with blood as well._

_"You...why can't you ever do something right?" And then just like the others, Sakura turned into a pile of ash._

_Naruto fell on his knees in the circle of the ash of his friends. "I'm sorry."_

_You're just fucking sorry?__ Kiba's words echoed in his head._

_"I'm sorry..." Naruto started to cry into his hands. "I'm sorry!"_

_I'm dead because of you._

_"I'm so sorry." Naruto placed his forehead on the grass plain. He cried._

___You...why can't you ever do something____ right?______  
_

_The ground below him opened up and he fell. _

_**Why can't I just die?** he thought **I'd be so much easier for everyone.** _

_Naruto didn't moved from his fetal position. He just wanted to stay there and rot._

_"Naruto..." a faint voice called._

**_Leave me alone. Please._**

_"Naruto." the voice was a bit louder._

**_Go away. I'm not wanted._**

"Naruto!" Shikamaru awoke the blue eyed boy from his nightmare.

"Huh?" he said

Naruto was being carried by Kiba on his back when he woke up. Shikamaru was jumping beside watching Naruto's eyes water. He could tell he was having a very bad dream. And also he was mumbling "I'm sorry" in his sleep.

Shikamaru sighed. He really wished that Naruto wasn't silently beating himself up like he usually did again. It wasn't his fault what had happened or what was going to happen.

Naruto rubbed his eyes with his hands. He looked around to see that it was afternoon.

"Was I sleeping for so long?" Naruto asked.

"You were sleeping for much longer than you guess." Shikamaru responded looking straight ahead.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been sleeping for a whole day and a half Naruto. We're gonna reach the Blue Mountain soon."

Naruto was shocked. He slept for a whole _day and_ a _half_?

"So long?" He asked still shocked.

Shikamaru nodded his head.

Naruto thought about that for a second. _We're almost by Sasuke._

Just the mere thought of being this close to the Uchiha made Naruto's heart pace speed up. They would either come back with him or not at all.

"Kiba, Stop for a moment." Kiba glanced behind Naruto with concern.

Naruto could tell it was that look. Kiba had had that expression on his face since they left.

"I'm fine." Naruto said to reassure Kiba.

He stopped on a tree branch and let Naruto slide off his back.

"Why did I sleep for so long?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru didn't answer at first. He just stare at the orange tinted sky. When they woke up the day before and saw Naruto surrounded by some red menacing chakra, he had guessed it was the Kyuubi's chakra. Shikamaru had never seen Naruto like that. The scars on his face were highly defined making them look like whiskers. Naruto's blonde hair was spikier than usual.

Shikamaru looked at the bruise at the back of his hand. He had attempted to wake Naruto up from that state, but the chakra around him just had a _mind_. He tried to grab Naruto's hand but the chakra had lashed out at him and burned his hand. They had waited a whole hour and finally the chakra disappeared but not Naruto's animalistic features.

It burned so much. Not from the heat but the chakra just sent a wave of pure hatred and evil through him.

He swallowed. He didn't know Naruto could have been containing such a type of chakra.

He turned to look at Naruto in the eyes."Don't worry it."

Naruto clenched his hands in fists. He had to make up for the lost time. He made his team slow down. He made Sasuke wait. He had to move twice as fast now.

"How far away are we?" Naruto asked.

"Well, at the pace were moving, we should reach around sunrise in the morning."

Naruto looked up at the sky. Afternoon had ended and now the stars were slowly showing themselves. He looked back at his group worried that they might be tired.

"Trust me Naruto." Kiba said. "We can go through the whole night." Kiba smiled at him.

Naruto smiled back. He felt so energized and rested. "I'll race you."

"Psh! Your asking a dog nin to race?" Kiba asked "I always knew you liked losing Naruto."

"Oh you'll be the one losing."

"Ready,"Kiba said. Naruto and him both went in start position. "Set. Go!"

The two boys dashed off into the forest. Shikamaru and Sakura traveled at a slower pace to conserve energy. Those two didn't need to since they, for some reason, always had energy to spare.

The wind flowed between golden and brown locks. The trees shook with each powerful jump off of the trees. The boys laughter could probably be heard by half of the forest as they raced one another. Of course, Naruto was in the lead. He had a whole day and a half. He needed to burn the excess energy building in him.

Naruto glanced behind him only to laugh at Kiba. "And I thought dog nins were fast."

Kiba smirked back at Naruto. "Oh, I'm just letting you take the lead for now."

"Sure. You keep saying that and before you know it I've won."

Hours passed by only filed with the sounds of wind and laughter.

Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed a that the stars were disappearing as quickly as they had arrived.

_Woah, time is passing by fast._

That thought made Naruto all giddy inside. He would soon see Sasuke after so long.

The repetitive sounds of the forest lulled Naruto into a sort of trance.

_I'm getting scared. It's been so long since I've seen Sasuke. I really hope he's okay. Then we can take him back to the village and maybe live with us again._

Naruto looked forward again and saw the silhouette of a mountain coming in his vision.

_Was that the Blue Mountain?_ Naruto's heart speed up a little faster.

"No Naruto that's not the Blue mountain." Shikamaru responded as if reading Naruto's mind.

Competition completely forgotten, Naruto slowed down to where Shikamaru was cruising. "Um..."

"You don't know where the Blue Mountain is, do you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Um..No." He smiled.

Shikamaru sighed instead of answering Naruto. He was just too lazy to explain the Blue Mountain to him. He would just let him find out himself.

Naruto noticed the hint to leave Shikamaru alone so he sped up to Kiba.

"Kiba, do you know where the Blue Mountain is?" he asked.

"Um, Not really but I hear it's really easy to find."

The terrain changed from wooden branches to hard rock. Water was flowing in the valley between the two mountains where the ninjas past. They were now on the valley running. The splashing sounds were sounding off in the quiet valley. The atmosphere was tranquil. Like no harm would come to the bunch.

As the team were rounding the bend of the mountain, another one came into view.

_Oh, That's the Blue Mountain._ Naruto thought.

The mountain's stone was cerulean colour. The contrast of the grey mountains around it emphasize the colour even more. It was probably the tallest in the mountain range. Huge trees protruded from the mountain sides. Their roots coming out only to loop back securely within the mountain. The vibrant green of the leaves made a very nice combination with the blue. Light green veins fell from the treetops making them look like decorations to highlight the mountain. At the top of the mountain, it was flattened out into a plateau.

And there was a person with raven styled hair.

His back was facing the team. His dark eyes looked focus and full of hate on towards something. He was obviously engaged in combat from the way he was standing. Sword in hand, chest heaving, stance wide.

But all Naruto could see was the smirk of a boy in his dream.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

_How many fucking bodies do I have to kill before he's dead?!_

Sasuke silently screamed in his mind.

Somehow, Kabuto had found out about Sasuke sending a note to Konoha two days after he had sent it. And being him, he had to report it to Orochimaru.

Of course, Orochimaru had questioned Sasuke and he had explained exactly what the note said. He wasn't happy to hear Sasuke was betraying him.

_Fucking Kabuto! I'm gonna kill that bitch if I survive here. _

Orochimaru let another body slither out of his mouth of his cocoon body.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru spat out his name with disgust. "Why are you being stupid? It's just not like you."

Sasuke didn't respond. He knew how that irked at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru squinted his eyes at Sasuke. He had to either get him back under his spell or end Sasuke's life.

At the moment, the latter seemed more interesting.

Orochimaru opened his mouth and a sliver blade slowly made it's way through.

"It's time we end this Sasuke." he charged at Sasuke making him step back to dodge. He then swung his sword to the side of Sasuke but as usual Sasuke blocked that attempt too.

_I'm getting slow._ Sasuke started breathing hard.

_I'm not gonna last much longer._ Sasuke narrowly dodged another one of Orochimaru's attack. This pattern had been happening since yesterday. They were both exhausted but neither wanted the other to rest without killing them first.

Sasuke could tell that Orochimaru was slowing down but not to the point where he could harm him. He was too on guard.

Sasuke needed to end this now or he would die.

_No._

Sasuke knocked the sword away.

_I'm not gonna die._

He blocked another one of Orochimaru's attack.

_I can't die today._

Sasuke was push to the edge of the cliff chest rising and falling as fast as possible to allow oxygen to diffuse in his system. And it all came sinking in. The deadline he'd set on the letter was done. No teams had come. The Hokage decided that the letter was a fake and made the right the decision to her not to sent any ninjas.

He was gonna die.

_Please, please God, before I die let me at least here Naruto's voice._

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke swore that he was hallucinating the sound. But then he heard his name said by the most sweetest voice again.

It was Naruto.

He turned his head slightly down to the valley and his heart almost burst. Naruto was running on the water. His signature colour, orange, went down in a straight line on the black jacket. His blonde spiky hair bobbing with each footfall. His brilliant blue eyes looking up at him with unhidden happiness.

But then it changed.

Tears starting rolling down his eyes and Sasuke wanted to kill what ever was causing him pain.

And then Sasuke felt pain.

A lot of it.

Sasuke turned his head forward and noticed that he had moved away from the edge of the mountain. He wasn't falling but dangling in the air.

He looked down only to see the blade of the snake's mouth shoved straight through, front to back, in him. That's what had pushed him off and was currently keeping him in the air.

_Oh yeah, I forgot about him._

The sword was swiftly ripped out of him. In the second before gravity let the Uchiha fall to his death he heard Orochimaru's last words to him.

He licked his thin lips and smiled "I thought I taught you better than that Sasuke."

Then air was whipping against Sasuke's face. He was free falling head first to the hard earth below.

He watched almost like it was a slow motion picture as Naruto ran towards him tears falling from his face.

_Naruto...I'm sorry._

Those were the last thoughts before everything in he Uchiha's vision changed to black.

* * *

**SOOOO? What did you think? :D**

**Hope you liked it and wasn't waiting too long for me to upload.**

**Wow! -looks at clock- Pretty damn late.**

**Remember !REVIEWS! Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys that i didn't update last week but you see...**

**My electricity got cut off for three days! I tried going other places with internet but they just refused me. :(**

**And I went on Microsoft to do it but my battery was so freaking low and I went other places to charge it too but by then i only had like two days left to write it and I didn't have everything in it.**

**Sooo...I'm sorry for the wait .**

**Enjoy Chapter 3 of something (I hope u likey :)**

**P.S. =I would NEVER kill Sasuke ._. **

* * *

**CHAPT3R 3**

_Sasuke turned his head forward and noticed that he had moved away from the edge of the mountain. He wasn't falling but dangling in the air._

_He looked down only to see the blade of the snake's mouth shoved straight through, front to back, in him. That's what had pushed him off and was currently keeping him in the air._

_Oh yeah, I forgot about him._

_The sword was swiftly ripped out of him. In the second before gravity let the Uchiha fall to his death he heard Orochimaru's last words to him._

_He licked his thin lips and smiled "I thought I taught you better than that Sasuke."_

_Then air was whipping against Sasuke's face. He was free falling head first to the hard earth below._

_He watched almost like it was a slow motion picture as Naruto ran towards him tears falling from his face._

_Naruto...I'm sorry._

_Those were the last thoughts before everything in the Uchiha's vision changed to black._

* * *

_Where am I?_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke was in a river. He was floating downstream with his head looking up at the sky. The banks of the river only an arms length away.

Sasuke heard a sound in the water. He sat upright looked around but saw nothing.

_Where the hell am I?_

Sasuke stood up on the water. He noticed that the top of his kimono was off his shoulders. He also saw that he had a huge scar on his abdomen on his right side. He turned around and looked at his back. The same mark was there. He must have been stabbed straight through.

That was strange.

He knew his body never held a scar like that. He bathed his body thoroughly. He knew every bump of his abs. Every movement of his muscles. How far his aim extended. He even knew the number of hair on his balls.

He glanced at the water below him. It was slightly murky and things were flickering in it. Then he started to see blurry faces. It was like a sort of old time film.

He looked at all the water ahead of him. Everywhere was showing some sort of film.

He looked down more closely at the water. He watched as a pink haired and a blonde haired girl flirted with him. Then he glanced somewhere else and saw a orange jacket pop in sight.

The blonde hair boy was cursing another raven-haired person wearing on dark blue clothes in a classroom. Everyone in the room had gathered around them. The blonde kid was looking at him like he did something wrong. The boy dressed in blue had his fingers entwined in front of his mouth. The blonde wearing orange, was getting closer and closer to the other's face. They kept on cursing at each other like they had all day. Then the blonde kid decided to climb up on the blue boy's desk.

Sasuke knew that he doesn't lose his cool easily.

So that obviously wasn't him but it felt like he may have done that before.

Long ago, in his past.

The blonde kid came even closer to the raven. Now their noses were almost touching and they could feel each other's breath on their face. Then suddenly the blonde hair boy landed on the other's face in a very weird position.

They were kissing.

Sasuke amazingly got embarrassed by the scene. Why should he? It wasn't him in the movie. It was just random people.

Or were they?

He peered closer at the film. The images were blurry at first but they cleared up after some concentration. Then Sasuke saw a pair of dark calculating eyes. He also saw the way the blue dressed boy tried to hide his irritation. A vein on his temple was pulsing.

He realized that was definitely him.

Normally, Sasuke never lost his cool under any type of situation. He could be looking his death in his face but he would still remain completely impassive about the situation.

He knew he would escape anyway.

He looked back at the embarrassing film.

_Wow, I look so energetic._

Yeah, Sasuke looked energetic. Most of the time he would just make a grunt and ignore everyone. And as the years matured him he basically became an empty shell.

A sound made him look up again. He glanced around the area but only saw trees.

Then the sound sounded again. This time he heard it more clearly. It came to his left.

He stared at the trees. He saw a flash of orange again.

Interesting. The boy in the film just now was wearing orange also.

Sasuke was curious to see what he could be doing again. He seemed like the type to cause trouble. Which is what he probably was doing.

Sasuke turned to the direction of where he saw the orange. He pushed bushes and branches out of his face as he passed through the foliage.

He stumbled into a clearing. The area was cleared off into a circle. Trees stood tall around the edges. In the very center there were three wooden posts. Three children sat there. The two on the sides were eating but not the one in the middle. The one on the left was wearing pink. It was a girl. She was wearing on a red dress and had pink hair. On the opposite sat Sasuke. He looked pissed as usual.

But the one in the middle really had Sasuke's attention.

It was the same boy from the previous film.

He was the only one not eating. He was tied to the middle post. His arms were tied down so all he could do was thrash his feet wildly. He was screaming something about how his sensei was treating him bad. When his stomach started barking at him, he gave up on struggling. Instead, he just hung there pouting. His azure eyes looking like they were on the verge of tears.

But for some strange reason, Sasuke thought he looked so adorable like that. Sasuke smirked at the thought.

_I wish I knew his name though._

He stood there watching the scene play out. He was shocked to see his younger self lift his bento to the other boy.

Was that...was that embarrassment on Sasuke's face?

The other boy might not have seen the slight and I mean _very _slight blush creep up the raven's face but Sasuke knew when he was embarrassed. And at that moment he was showing it.

Then suddenly, a wave of leaves was thrown in his face completely obscuring his vision of the scene. The leaves moved along with the breeze that was swirling around him.

Sasuke blinked a few times trying to see the blue eyed boy again. Sadly, the whole scene was replaced by an arena. There were tall walls of concrete going in a circle around him. A sea of people were floating on the top of the walls. Everyone was cheering, jumping and shouting either their approval or upset. At the moment, the shouts of disapproval were more prominent.

In the middle of the field surrounded by all the disapproving protests, stood a group of kids. A female, with a rather cocky expression, held a large fan. Another looked positively bored like he was just praying for a nap. One boy had opal eyes and extremely long hair which could make him easily confused for a girl. A spiky haired male with a wrapped bundle on his back looked like he was ready for a fight. A red head boy stood with his arms crossed looking like he was ready to murder someone. Another boy had the collar of his shirt covering his mouth and he was wearing glasses.

And then there was the one in orange.

He still looked cute as ever but he was looking around. He looked nervous and panicked. His blue eyes looked worried as he turned his head left to right. He was searching for something. Or someone.

His face then changed to absolute relief.

Sasuke's younger self had showed up with some silver haired man.

He stood in line with the others. An official had explained the details about what was to happen. Apparently it was some sort of test. The instructor raised a piece of paper to the group. They were all paired up with a person.

After they discovered who they were to fight. They started to move to somewhere else.

Then the blonde boy turned to the young Sasuke.

_"I want to fight you."_ he said.

The younger Uchiha paused. He watch the blonde boy turn his back to him.

_"I want to fight you too."_

Sasuke stood and watch as the film faded away and was replaced by a new one.

He realized then, that what he had been watching weren't clips of films.

They were his memories.

And he knew this memory_ too_ well.

He woke up and went to sleep everyday thinking of the dead bodies. He imagined the screaming. The faces of the people of his clan as they were being slaughtered. Then he remembered the fear he had when he ran home. The absolute disgust he felt when he saw his parents killed on the floor. The lifeless body of his mom over his dad.

It was all his brother's fault. Itachi.

Sasuke stood there and watched the scene being played out.

He could feel all of the emotions he had like it just happened yesterday.

This memory fueled his whole existence to live. This was the only reason he betrayed Konoha. He wanted to be stronger and that village didn't reach his standards.

He wanted revenge.

But for some strange reason he didn't have that feeling anymore. He remembered waking up everyday when he was younger with that felling but something got rid of it.

Just like the other films this image got replaced as well.

**_"Chidori!"_**

**_"Rasengan!"_**

Two boys holding powerful masses of energy were in the direction way of each other.

_No. Don't kill him. _

Sasuke didn't know why he thought that but it was the blonde hair boy again. He had been in all of his memories. That had to mean something. There were probably friends.

Then why were they fighting?

The two balls of energy collided with each other causing a blinding white light to some over Sasuke's vision.

Then there was a field. No, not a filed but a small clearing. The younger Uchiha walked on the right. The boy in the orange walked on the left.

They strolled right past one another. Then they both stopped.

They didn't turn around to each other.

They just stayed there like statues looking off into the distance.

_Look behind you idiot. _

The young Uchiha stayed still.

_Look behind he's waiting for you._

Still nothing.

Sasuke could have killed his younger self. But then his head moved an inch to the left and at the same time so did the blonde's head.

As soon as Sasuke thought he was going to turn around Sasuke's head snapped forward and he started walk straight forward.

**_"I'm sorry...Naruto."_**

The words of the younger Uchiha echoed in the older one. Then the scene was frozen. It was like this moment was only for these two people. These two enemies. These two teammates.

These best friends.

Sasuke probably regretted this memory the most.

_Naruto..._ Sasuke slowly started to close his eyes on the scene_ It suits him._

* * *

_Ugh. My head. _

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to the bright light. He started squinting to adjust his eyes.

_Oh yeah. I died._

He opened his eyes a little wider. A image started coming into view.

Short pink hair. Blue green eyes. Red dress.

He instantly recognized it as Sakura.

Sasuke closed his eyes again. He was so pissed. He know he died and probably ended up in hell but did he have to end up in hell with this pink haired bitch.

_I didn't know you hated me so much God._

"He opened his eyes!" Her voice said so cheerfully.

"Sasuke?"

No. That couldn't be.

Sasuke opened his eyes again.

Naruto's face was in front of his vision. His naturally blue eyes were slightly red like he'd been crying for a long time. He had a huge grin on his face though.

"Sasuke!" one pair of arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck. "I'm so glad your okay. I thought I lost you again."

Naruto was so happy! When he saw Sasuke suspended in the air only by a sword. He felt like his heart died. It was like his dream coming true. Then he saw Sasuke falling head first to the ground. He was falling too fast. Naruto thought he wouldn't have made it. Thankfully, Naruto had done his shadow clone jutsu and propelled himself just in time to catch Sasuke from the air. But he was still terrified when he felt Sasuke's skin. It was so cold and his skin was paler than normal.

Sakura had immediately treated to his wounds. He was still bleeding even with Sakura's help. She told everyone that she need some herbs to be gathered as fast as possible.

Sakura had spent a whole day treating to his wounds. She was absolutely exhausted. She was so close to giving up. But then she saw the look in Naruto's eyes and she just _couldn't_ fail him. He would hate himself forever.

"I'm so happy." Naruto snuggled closer into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke was happy too. Not only did he get to see his blonde again but Naruto was basically on top of him. Naruto had both his legs spread open on either sides of Sasuke. His chest was pressed against Sasuke's abs. Naruto had on his clothes but Sasuke could feel the heat seep through it.

Sasuke didn't die from Orochimaru but he probably would if Naruto's didn't stop rubbing his lower half so _dangerously_ close to his.

This was pure bliss to Sasuke.

"Naruto." he said softly.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck to bring him closer. He needed to know that he wasn't having one of those dreams he had for the last two years of the blonde. He wanted to make sure that this was real.

That movement though brought about three actions. His side ached with a sharp pain. He brought Naruto closer to him. And he also made him shift his lower half _right_ above his.

And the fact that Naruto was shaking, started to agitate his area in the most _right_ ways.

Sasuke would have loved to stay in that position but he couldn't get an erection right as he was reunited with his blonde. He didn't want the embarrassment of trying to hide his 'flower bud'.

Sasuke slid his hands down Naruto's to his hips. He didn't have to do that but he just wanted to feel the slight indentation of Naruto's waist line.

Damn, he loved it.

He tugged a little at Naruto's hips. Naruto didn't budge.

"Naruto, Let me sit up." Sasuke whispered in his ears.

Honestly, Naruto didn't hear anything the Uchiha just said. He was too distracted by the shivers that went through his body when Sasuke whispered in his ear. And also by the gentle grip on his hips.

"Oi." Sasuke said.

Still no movement.

Sasuke thought that Naruto's resistance to move was cute. He wanted to laugh but the increasing pain in his side plus the immobile blue eyed blonde on him, was currently preventing him from doing so.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's ear so close to his mouth.

Just a nip wouldn't hurt.

So Sasuke nipped at Naruto's ear lobe.

"Ow!" Naruto sat up. "That hurt, moron."

Sasuke still had a hold on Naruto's hips and sat up. He really didn't want Naruto getting off of him any time soon. "What hurt was my side when you refused to get off of me."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Well, I'm sorry for being happy your okay." He stuck out his tongue.

What a nice offer to give Sasuke. But sadly he couldn't take it at that had to do some other things before he even attempted stuff like that with the cute blonde.

"I'm so happy so see you too." Sasuke smiled. Not a big one but a small meaningful one.

Naruto was so surprised. He didn't expect that reaction from Sasuke. He hadn't seen Sasuke smiled like that before. He never saw Sasuke smiled. He really hoped that he would see more of those smiles. It really made Sasuke more handsome.

_Handsome? _Naruto thought Sasuke was handsome?!

Naruto tilted his head to the side. If you were a guy you would certainly say that Sasuke was not just handsome but _hot._ He had dark onyx eyes that looked like they wanted to attack something. He had nice lips too. They were full and at the moment, in a very sexy half smirk. He also noticed that Sasuke was half naked. Which meant you could see his fully developed abs.

Naruto raised his hands into Sasuke's hair. He ruffled it a little bit. It reminded him of a puppy's soft fur.

_Wait,_ Naruto paused. _Am I checking Sasuke out?_

Sasuke smiled.

Naruto was checking him out.

Sasuke was fully aware of Naruto's gaze over his face.

He was really enjoying the attention.

"Ehm!" a voice said.

He got pissed. Sasuke glared at the person who dared to interrupt his special reunion with his blonde.

It was Kiba.

He got even more pissed when Naruto immediately rose from his lap.

"Kiba and Shikamaru your back!" Naruto skipped towards Kiba.

After they had caught Sasuke from falling, Shikamaru decided to scoop the area. He still thought that the whole thing could have been staged. During the time Sakura had been healing Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru had gone in search of any thing suspicious.

Naruto was happy they were back but he wanted to stay on Sasuke's lap a little longer.

_Wait? What?! _

Naruto shook his head. He was acting strange. Since Sasuke came he's been staring at him way more than normal.

_It's because I haven't seen him in a long time._ Naruto thought to himself. _Yeah, that's_ _it._

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Luckily, the only thing we found was a blood trail leading away from our area. It seems that the person Sasuke was fighting was injured just as badly as him." Shikamaru sighed.

He thought that today just seemed weird. They had Sasuke back and he appeared to be on their side. But then again, he was seriously weak at the moment. For all they knew, Sasuke could just be waiting out his time for his wound to heal then his comrades could come in the middle of the night and ambush them.

Shikamaru looked at his friends. Even though that was possible, they looked really happy together. Especially Naruto. He was smiling more than ever in the past two years.

Shikamaru looked up at the sky and sighed even louder. He was happy too.

"Oh," Kiba turned to look at the raven. "Your finally awake."

Kiba knew very well what he had interrupted on. The Uchiha had obviously had more than friendship lurking in his eyes. Kiba could smell the lust coming off of him from a mile away.

He already realized that Naruto didn't think of him as anything but a friend, but he wasn't gonna give up without a fight. The blonde was exactly his type. He always tries to find the best in a situation and he was humble to a fault. And he was always a happy person no matter what trials he faced.

But as soon as Sasuke left, the bright light in his eyes dimmed greatly. He didn't smile or laugh as much. He wouldn't talk to people like he used to. He wasn't excited about missions anymore.

He just wasn't Naruto.

Kiba couldn't, _wouldn't_ just give Naruto up that easily to the cause of all his stress over the past years.

Sasuke glared at the dog nin and he glared back. He had interrupted the raven and if there was one thing Sasuke hated the most is when people messed with his stuff.

Naruto wasn't his property,

But he sure as hell would be.

Kiba and Sasuke were sending each other death threats with their eyes. Naruto, as usual, thought that they were happy to see each other. But for some strange the thought that Sasuke was happier to see someone else really pissed him off.

Naruto shook his head again. What was wrong with him? Why was he getting jealous that Kiba was being stared at more than him?

It just didn't make sense to the blonde.

"Naruto," Sakura got up from the floor. "Help Sasuke move to that wall over there." She pointed to an area where a pile of leaves was stacked up in an attempt of a makeshift bed.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Naruto strolled over to Sasuke and bent down to his level. Sasuke had to stop improving his death glares with Kiba to look at Naruto.

"Put your hand over my shoulder."

Sasuke did as he was told and Naruto helped him stand up. When he was at full height, Naruto couldn't help but note that Sasuke's presence was everywhere. He was taller than Naruto. Naruto's eyes could only stare at Sasuke's nose without looking up.

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's waist for more support. The heat just surrounded Naruto and made him feel safe. He had to close his eyes for a second. Sasuke smelled so good. It was like a mix of spice and manliness. His knees started to go weak.

Naruto opened his eyes only to find black onyx ones staring straight at his. He started blushing.

_What are you blushing for? Idiot._ Naruto asked himself.

He started moving Sasuke to the area where Sakura had instructed him to go.

Sasuke watched Naruto with keen interest as a faint crimson blush started to form on his tanned skin. His mouth was close by Naruto's ear so he decided to play with him just a little bit.

He blew lightly in his ear.

Naruto jumped slightly at the feel. "Oi, idiot," He turned his head to Sasuke "Stop acting weird."

"Your acting weird." he responded.

Naruto placed Sasuke on the bed of leaves then he sat cross legged in front of him. He lightly started scratching his cheek with his index finger. He usually did this when he was bored, nervous or uncomfortable.

At the moment, Sasuke wasn't helping him calm down either. He was just sitting there staring at Naruto with his dark eyes. Like he was observing him.

And Sasuke was. The area the two were sitting in had a branch sticking out of the mountain side making it act as a transparent shade.

The last time Sasuke had seen Naruto was when they had that final fight. He was unconscious laying on the floor. The rain pelting his skin made it grow cold quickly. His skin was pale and he had bruises all over his body. His hair seem to have lost the bright blonde colour and changed to a muted yellow.

He just looked lifeless.

But now that Sasuke had full view of his face he looked positively,_  
_

_Hot._

Naruto's naturally blue irises looked more alive and deeper in colour. His small fox like nose placed a little above his partially opened mouth. The scars on his face made him have an air of danger but intrigue. His right ear had three piercings. All of them were small hoops. The first one on his lobe was silver and the one above it was gold. On the top of his ear flap was another and it was silver also. While on the other ear he had piercings but currently he had no earrings in them.

Sasuke licked his bottom lip slowly. He really had a thing for blondes with piercings.

And it just so happened Naruto had all his piercings in the right place.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru saw the awkward tension around Naruto. Sasuke had been staring at him for a whole five minutes while Naruto just sat there scratching the side of his face.

Shikamaru had sighed at the scene. It was so blatantly obvious that Sasuke wanted Naruto as Kiba did.

"I forgot to tell you that I found a small waterfall that we could use as a bath. Sakura's already gone." Kiba had just strolled where the three boys were.

"Naruto wanna go bath with me?" Kiba interjected into the conversation.

"Uh...No." Naruto remembered the "explanation" of masturbation he had received from Kiba and he was not ready to be in an area naked with him anytime soon.

"Ugh! Come on, Naruto." Kiba persisted.

"No way!"

"Why not?" he pleaded with him. Kiba really wanted to see what Naruto was hiding down there.

"I don't want you doing what you did before!"

"What did he do before?" Sasuke asked. He would kill the dog nin if he found out that he did something to his soon-to-be blond.

Kiba grounded his teeth. "Nothing you need to know about."

"Naruto's my best friend I want to know when something is bothering him."

Naruto was slightly touched by that statement but he also felt a sadness to it.

"Well if he was your best friend why'd you leave?"

Sasuke glared at Kiba "I had my reasons."

Kiba grunted and developed a smug grin on his face.

Sasuke smirked. "At least I have a better chance than you."

"Oh really?" Kiba took a step forward.

"Yeah." Sasuke straightened up from his sitting position.

Kiba took another step forward. "I highly doubt that."

"I don't. From what I see it, you have nothing."

"I have way more than you." Kiba came in a crouch position right in font of Sasuke. Their noses were just a few inches away.

"Your obviously not satisfying." Sasuke smirk grew wider.

The look on Kiba's face proved to Sasuke that he hadn't gotten anywhere with Naruto.

"You little son of a-" Kiba poised his fist in the air ready to hit Sasuke. He sent his fist with as much force as he could gain in the direction of the Uchiha's face but as he was just about to make contact with flesh, his hand stopped.

"Okay!" Shikamaru had engaged shadow imitation jutsu and stopped Kiba. He really couldn't take one of them dying right now. But if he had to chose who he wouldn't mind dying, it would definitely be the Uchiha.

He had really put Naruto through some shit.

But then again if Sasuke did die, Naruto would end up just like he had been for the past two years. Probably even worst.

"Kiba," Shikamaru released the jutsu long enough to stride over to Kiba and yank him up to stand. "you can bathe by yourself."

Kiba still held Sasuke's stare. "I don't want to."

Shikamaru sighed. "Then you can bathe with me."

That got his attention. He turned attention to Shikamaru. "Bathe with you? That's so un-Shika like." Kiba looked Shikamaru up and down. He placed his index and thumb on his chin making him look like the way a baby looks at a toy.

Shikamaru knew that look. Kiba did that when he was suddenly interested in _comparing_ things with people.

"Stop," he grabbed Kiba's shoulder hard. "just stop."

"Stop what?" Sakura had asked. She just came back from the waterfall and saw Shikamaru looking serious and Kiba looking curious.

"Nothing important." Shikamaru said. "Naruto, you and Sasuke should go next."

Naruto had been watching the exchange between Sasuke and Kiba. He didn't understand why they were fighting for. Sasuke was staring at Kiba so intently before, which to Naruto, looked liked Sasuke liked him.

"Uh, sure." Naruto leaned forward a bit just to allow Sasuke to put his arm over his shoulders and they both stood.

"I'm going to." Kiba said.

"No your not." Shikamaru retorted.

"Why not? They need a guide to help them get there."

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. The only thing Kiba could help him with, and he meant the _only _thing, was for him to jump off a cliff, fall in the fiery depths of hell and be burnt to a crisp.

"Then Sakura can help them get there."

"But..." Kiba started to complain.

"Leave it alone." Shikamaru said.

Sakura lead Naruto and Sasuke around a side of the blue mountain. There was a space between it and another mountain. Huge roots of trees stuck out and latched onto the other making them look like stairs.

"Um, Sakura," Naruto started. "I don't think Sasuke will be able to jump those."

He was really concerned for Sasuke's health.

Sasuke chuckled which caused his breath to float against Naruto's skin. It sent an odd wave of pleasure through the blonde. It wasn't just the heat from his breath it was the fact that it was Sasuke's own made Naruto feel all giddy inside. Plus the deep tone, almost like the feel of silk, resonated with every cell in his body.

It was taking all of Naruto's concentration to stop his legs from shaking.

_What's wrong with you? It's just his voice_ Naruto lectured to himself but that did nothing to help him.

"I'm fine Naruto. Stop worrying." Sasuke smirked.

He saw the way Naruto legs wobbled. He knew his voice was the cause of it and he was loving all the reactions he receive from the blonde's body. Naruto had unconsciously moved his body closer to his. His lips were slightly parted. His cheeks had a slight blush to them and his eyelids were half way open.

Sasuke had to wonder if Naruto did that by mistake or if he wanted to be rape ferociously by him.

Naruto snapped out of his little trance when he turned his head to Sasuke and realized that he was staring _very_ intently at him. And not any normal stare, but like a hungry one.

"Guys," both boys looked at Sakura."are you coming?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto said.

They started jumping from root to root. All the while, Naruto could feel someone gaze on him the whole time and he knew it wasn't any enemy.

It was Sasuke's.

And he really didn't want to get butterflies in his stomach again from staring into his eyes for too long.

Soon though, they reached the waterfall. It wasn't a huge one but just a good enough size for a sauna room. The waterfall was probably only twelve feet high. But the water was crystal clear which enabled you to see all the multicoloured pebbles underneath and a few small fishes were swimming around in it as well. The bushes around the circle made it look like a tropical resort. It was very beautiful.

"I'm gonna leave you guys now." Sakura winked then left the way they came.

Sasuke moved his hand from around Naruto's neck.

"Ah, Are you sure you can stand?" Naruto held Sasuke's shoulder just to be sure he wouldn't fall.

"I'm fine." Sasuke responded.

He then started to undo the knot of his dress. Naruto saw this and immediately started blushing. He quickly turned around.

_What are you blushing for?! Were both guys!_ Naruto screamed this in his head.

"Naruto," he spun around at the mention of his name.

He really wished he hadn't.

Sasuke was standing stark naked. His finely toned abs showing off to the caressing light of the sun. You could see every taut muscle on his lean but lithe frame. Naruto's eyes accidentally went down for a split second and they froze on what he saw. Sasuke's little pal was _huge _probably bigger than Naruto's.

Naruto quickly looked up only to see Sasuke smirking. He knew the blonde was checking him out.

"You should undress." he said.

"Oh." Naruto turned away from Sasuke.

He grabbed the hem of his jacket and slowly started taking it off. He would have done it faster but Sasuke's stare on his back was making him nervous and clumsy. He kept on releasing his grip on his jacket. Naruto jumped when he felt fingers on his back. He spun around blushing.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Your taking so long to take off your clothes. I'm helping."

Naruto looked at him suspiciously before raising his hands in the air.

Sasuke smirked "Your so childish."

Naruto had to close his eyes he couldn't look at Sasuke while he was doing this. Sasuke placed his fingers right at the end of Naruto's jacket. He let his finger trail slowly up under his clothes. Sasuke loved the feel of Naruto's trembling flesh under him. He raised his hands higher and felt the abs on Naruto's stomach. He slightly paused when he touched his nipple.

Naruto's skin was burning from Sasuke's touch. He was taking so long to remove his shirt.

And finally Sasuke's hands slowly traveled up his arms and lifted his shirt off of him.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's tanned skin. He had to lick his lips he wanted to taste it.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke licking his lips.

"Are you staring at me?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yes." Sasuke stated.

Naruto's blush deepened "Y-y-you're an idiot."

Sasuke smirk grew wider. "Take off your pants."

"W-what?" Naruto stepped back from Sasuke clutching his jacket to his chest.

"You're going to bath in them?"

"Oh." Naruto started to scratch the back of his head. "Can you go in the water first and not look at me?"

"I could. But why should I?" Sasuke folded his arms.

Naruto swallowed. "You making me nervous."

"Were both guys."

Naruto gave up. He pulled down his pants and underwear at the same time all the while looking away from Sasuke. He didn't glance at him because he was too afraid of seeing those hungry eyes again.

And he didn't understand what they meant.

Naruto ran into the water to cover up his lower part. But Sasuke saw _everything. _

He saw Naruto put his hands on his hips. He saw him push down his pants revealing more golden skin. He saw the way Naruto's penis sprung from his pants. And he especially notice the size of him.

Sasuke strolled into the water after Naruto. He had already swam to the middle of the bath. Sasuke decided to sit in a corner and wash himself.

He also got a good view of the way Naruto moved. He was floating on his back. Which left his front totally exposed for the world to see or better Sasuke.

_I think I'm turning into a pervert._

Naruto stood up to his back towards Sasuke giving him the most absolutely sexy view of Naruto's ass.

_Yeah, I'm a pervert._

After a while Naruto drifted to sit close to Sasuke. He wasn't as nervous as before when he was taking his clothes off but he was still a little scared of the feeling he got when he was too close.

He just sat there playing with the water. Then he sighed.

"Sasuke..."

"Hmm?"

"Why...why did you come back?"

Sasuke looked at something through the trees then he looked at Naruto. He knew that Naruto was going to ask that and he had an answer but he wouldn't tell him now.

"A reason."

"Rea-?" Naruto quickly turned his head only to find Sasuke's eyes dangerously close to his.

In the time Naruto had had his head turned away from Sasuke, he had come exactly next to him. Naruto could feel Sasuke's leg touching his. It was a small touch but they were naked which made it seem too intimate. He also had put his arm behind of Naruto.

"Your mainly involved in it." Sasuke's breath fan across Naruto's lips.

Naruto was distracted by the feel Sasuke's heat engulfing him. He was stuck in place looking at Sasuke's deep eyes. He didn't notice that the distance between their lips was becoming closer...

And closer.

Naruto's eyes started to close slowly.

Closer.

_Kiss me... _Naruto thought desperately but it didn't seem strange to him.

"Naruto!" Kiba's voice snapped Naruto out of his daze. He immediately jumped up out of the water.

Sasuke's good mood was replaced by a death filled haze. "I'm gonna fucking kill that dog." he whispered.

"Oh!" Kiba came through some bushes with Shikamaru behind him. "It's our turn."

A huge grin spread across Kiba's face. He smelt lust from where their camp was so he had to come here and see. It turns out that he came just in time to stop Sasuke from kissing the blonde. And the look of complete anger and irritation on Sasuke's face was just adding to Kiba's delight.

Plus, he finally saw what Naruto was hiding underneath there. And it was better than he expected.

Naruto ran out of the water and quickly grabbed his clothes. He felt embarrassed for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that he was naked in front of his friends. Or maybe it was the way Kiba's eyes sparkled when he saw Naruto. Or maybe it was the fact that he had wanted Sasuke to kiss.

That thought just made Naruto blush more.

He rushed and put on his clothes. He really should help Sasuke get back to camp but he couldn't, _wouldn't_ be next to him. He didn't know what he would do if he was left alone with him.

Then Naruto dashed away on the roots of the trees.

Sasuke strolled out of the water and put on his clothes. He watched as Naruto vanish from his sight. He heard someone chuckle.

"You scared him off." Kiba said.

Sasuke only gave Kiba a death glare.

"Guess your trick didn't work."

Still no response.

Kiba's smile faded. Then he fully turned his body to the Uchiha. "I'm not having you take Naruto."

Sasuke didn't glance in the dog nin's direction. "He's already taken."

Then Sasuke jumped off into the direction where Naruto went leaving the two behind.

If Naruto had run off like that, it meant that he was upset about what almost happen.

If Kiba screwed up his chances with Naruto, he really would kill him.

Soon, Sasuke had reached the camping site. It was late. The sky was already showing off stars. And a fire had been made in the middle. It had something roasting on sticks around it. Sakura was sitting down finishing off a piece of meat.

"Ah, Sasuke are you alright?" She got up and ran to help him walk.

"I'm fine." he waved his hand to shoo her away. What he really wanted was to talk to the blonde.

His eyes found Naruto sitting cross legged on the make shift bed from earlier. His head was turned to the side. Sasuke thought he looked like he was thinking about something hard but then he sighed rather loudly.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and sat in front of him. One of his leg was up and the other bent towards himself on the floor. He rested his hand on the top of his knee.

"You still didn't answer." Naruto spoke.

"Answer what?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "My question."

"What question?"

"The one at the bath."

"I did answer."

"All you said was a reason, involving me."

"Yeah."

"Well, what about me?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

Naruto grabbed his own legs and stood more upright. "Answer."

"Don't want to."

"Why not?"

"A reason."

Naruto grabbed his hair and started shaking it. "Just tell me!"

"No."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Your stupid."

"Says the blonde."

"Moron!" he stuck out his tongue at Sasuke.

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Your a complete fool."

Naruto grumbled a bit then suddenly started laughing. Sasuke realized that it had been a long time since he heard that sound. It sounded so pure to him. So happy.

Naruto stopped his laughing. "I really missed calling you and idiot."

Sasuke smirked. "I missed that too."

"Hah!" Naruto folded his arms and placed his lips into a cartoon kitty mouth. "You just told me a little bit of your reason."

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah. A little."

They sat there staring at each other for awhile and a silence befallen them. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was more of a contemplative air. It was like they were having a silent conversation with their eyes.

Sasuke started. "Na-"

"Naruto!" Kiba's voice boomed through the small camp. "I'm back."

"Ugh!" Sasuke grunted. "Why the hell does he show up at wrong moments?"

Naruto giggled. He thought Kiba and Sasuke would be good friends.

After Shikamaru and Kiba came back everyone was tired. They quickly ate their pieces of meat and went to sleep.

Before Naruto went to sleep he looked, at Sasuke's back and thought a little about what would happen in the future.

"Night, Sasuke." he whispered.

Sasuke turned over on his side and smiled. He has just an arms length away from the blonde.

He wished he could be like this for a long while.

"Night, Naruto."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3 guys!**

**Remember REVIEW! **

**I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I made this Chapter long for you guys because i think you guys deserve it after i didn't update later :P**

**Hopefully Chapter 4 will be coming out SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys I noticed alot of viewing and that really helps my self confidence :3**

**But can't you people spare a second to give me a review?! T^T You're making me feel lonely now.**

**By the way, i might have mentioned this before but this is the first book of the Trilogy I am making. **

**Please Review. Remember comstructive ones, friendly ones, supportive ones and funny ones.**

**Now...Enjoy Chapter 4 of Something :)**

* * *

**CHAPT3R 4**

_They sat there staring at each other for awhile and a silence befallen them. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was more of a contemplative air. It was like they were having a silent conversation with their eyes._

_Sasuke started. "Na-"_

_"Naruto!" Kiba's voice boomed through the small camp. "I'm back."_

_"Ugh!" Sasuke grunted. "Why the hell does he show up at wrong moments?"_

_Naruto giggled. He thought Kiba and Sasuke would be good friends._

_After Shikamaru and Kiba came back everyone was tired. They quickly ate their pieces of meat and went to sleep._

_Before Naruto went to sleep he looked, at Sasuke's back and thought a little about what would happen in the future._

_"Night, Sasuke." he whispered._

_Sasuke turned over on his side and smiled. He has just an arms length away from the blonde._

_He wished he could be like this for a long while._

_"Night, Naruto."_

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes to the bright glow of the sun, he felt a wave of absolute happiness wash over him. For the whole day yesterday, Naruto thought he was dreaming. The way Sasuke had acted seem so unreal. Usually, the way Naruto knew that he wasn't dreaming was when he awoke the sun was shining on his face. He could hear some sort of life close to him. He was wearing on his black jacket with a slash of orange going down the middle. He wasn't trapped in a five year old boy's body.

And Sasuke wasn't there.

Naruto shifted his head to the side to see the biggest proof of evidence that he wasn't dreaming.

But the evidence wasn't there. The only thing he saw was a vacant plot of dirt.

Was it really a dream?

"Sasuke." Naruto bolted up straight. He looked around the area with his eyes as fast as he could. All he could see were his friends sleeping.

He wasn't seeing the person he really wanted.

"Sasuke!" he shouted.

"Yes?"

Naruto jumped up and hugged Sasuke. Both of his feet were in the air and he had tied his hands around Sasuke's neck.

"You're here." Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's neck.

"Yeah, since yesterday." Sasuke hugged Naruto's waist. He didn't know what had gotten into the blonde but if he did this every day, he really wouldn't mind.

Naruto placed his feet on the floor but didn't release his grip on Sasuke's neck. He just wanted to make sure he wouldn't disappear in the next five seconds.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked still in Sasuke's neck.

"Bathroom." he responded.

Naruto snuggled a little longer into Sasuke's neck.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure." Naruto removed his hands from around Sasuke's neck.

He was going to back away from Sasuke but his hands on his waist refused to make him move an inch.

Naruto raised his head to stare at Sasuke and all the memories of the bath came back to him. The touching of their legs when Sasuke shifted to him. The heat that engulfed him when Sasuke moved his arm behind his back. Their breaths mingling as Sasuke's face came closer and closer to his face.

Basically, he felt like he was naked again.

He pushed against Sasuke's chest but that only cause him to tighten his hold around the blonde.

"Um, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

He wasn't listening to the blue-eyed blonde. All he could focus on was the way Naruto's lips moved. They were quivering a little and slightly opened.

Sasuke had gone to the bath earlier this morning to clear his mind and to calm his 'flower bud' down. He hadn't gone to sleep but instead stayed up watching Naruto. Then he got a hard on in the middle of the night. He could have gotten up and do something about it but he had too much pride. And he really loved to see Naruto sleep.

The way Naruto had his mouth now, he was begging Sasuke to show him what skills, other than fighting, he had possessed over the years.

Sure, Sasuke hadn't kissed anyone during his two years but, he saw it happen a couple times. He guessed he knew exactly what to do.

"Sasuke?"

He was starting to regain his control about ravaging Naruto mouth, but that quickly went away when he heard his name being called in such a questioning manner. Sasuke thought he was asking him to kiss him.

So he leaned his head down slightly so he could touch Naruto's lips.

Naruto was watching his head get closer to his and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't move because Sasuke had a tight grip on him.

"Ehm." Shikamaru's voice distracted Sasuke.

Naruto quickly jumped out of Sasuke's arms. But Naruto felt got cold and slightly after leaving Sasuke's arms and he didn't understand why.

"I see you guys are up." Shikamaru was leaning against a piece of rock looking laid back as usual. Naruto hadn't even noticed that Shikamaru was gone. He was too preoccupied with Sasuke.

"That's good. I have something to tell you guys."

"Is it about the village?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru sighed. "I don't know if Naruto told you or you figured this out but, we left the village without consent and that results in expulsion from the village."

Sasuke eyes got slightly wider.

Shikamaru put his hand behind his neck and started to rub. He had a bad sleep last night and his neck was killing him.

"So, we can't go back?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Shikamaru looked at the camp side. Kiba and Sakura were starting to wake up.

Kiba sat up slowly where he was sleeping. He looked around and saw Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru standing a little away from the camp.

"What are you guys doing over there?" Kiba asked wearily.

"Oh, Kiba and Sakura your awake. Great, we have to discuss something." Shikamaru said.

"What? But I just woke up." Kiba complained.

"So."

Kiba went back on the floor and covered his face with his hands. "I'm going back to sleep."

Shikamaru walked over to Kiba and kicked him in the side. "Oww!"

Kiba sat up and tried to slap Shikmaru's leg but he was too fast.

"We have something important to discuss about Sasuke and the village."

"Sasuke isn't that important." Kiba mumbled but Sakura heard and punched him in the arm.

"Shut up Kiba." she said.

Shikamaru sat down on a log. "Gather around." He sighed. He sounded so old.

Naruto sat cross legged on Shikamaru's left and Sasuke sat next to him. Sasuke's leg was bent up in the air and his other was bent towards himself. He placed his elbow on his knee and let his hand dangle. This was the usually pose for the Uchiha when he wanted to contemplate something.

Naruto watched Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke did that pose often in the past but now it was distracting him. For some strange reason Sasuke didn't like to put on his yukata properly. At the moment, one side of the dress was completely off his shoulder which meant Naruto could see perfectly the chest of Sasuke and his nipple. And if he leaned over a little more he could probably see Sasuke's di-

Naruto looked forward again feeling insanely guilty and nervous.

_What's wrong with me? _He shook his head and ruffle his hair._ Am I going crazy? _

Naruto glanced and Sasuke from the corner of his eye. He appeared to have not noticed Naruto's behaviour. He sighed, but not of relief, but of something like sadness, maybe.

_Sadness? I'm sad Sasuke didn't see me staring at him. What the hell was I expecting if he had noticed me? That he'd kiss me or something?! _

Naruto slammed his head into the ground.

Everyone looked him curiously.

"Naruto," he looked up at Sakura. " are you okay?"

He sat up slowly and sighed. "I'm fine."

Sasuke looked at his soon-to-be blonde and smirked. He knew Naruto was looking at him or to be more specific his chest. He deliberately put it like that. He liked seeing Naruto's reaction. It was cute.

"Okay then." Shikamaru said. "Since Naruto appears to be okay. Let's start talking." he looked around to see all the attention on him.

"As you know, we left the village knowing the consequences. We also have Sasuke and that's what we wanted to accomplished. So now we have to find a village to live in. The closest one is Konoha." Shikamaru stopped talking and thought a little more on their options.

"What's the big deal if we go back?" Kiba asked.

"It's not really a big deal but if we did go back we could all be captured, imprisoned in jail and interrogated for the rest of our lives."

"Oh" Kiba said.

"Or we could turn Sasuke in for the money."

Sakura and Naruto glared at Shikamaru for mentioning such a thought.

"Or the fact that Tsunade loves Naruto with all her heart, he may be taken in with Sasuke and the rest of us may be kicked out."

Shikamaru sighed. "Or because Naruto is an important asset to the village, she may take him alone in and kill Sasuke on sight and banish the rest of us."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with worry. He wanted to go back to the village but he didn't want to lose Sasuke.

The group became silent.

"I think we should go back." Sasuke said ending the silence.

"You dont know Tsunade." Kiba said. "She's crazy but she cares about the village a lot. She would do anything to protect it."

"Yes, I gathered and if she cared about the village she would know that letting Naruto get away would be a huge disadvantage to the village." Sasuke really didn't like referring to Naruto as an asset to the village. He was worth way more than that to him.

Shikamaru bowed his head. He thought of the possibility that they all could easily be accepted back into the village. All the village had to do is say that they all went on a mission. But Shikamaru learned that the easiest solution was usually the most unlikely. Especially with life.

It was unpredictable.

He glanced over at Naruto. He looked so concerned like he had been at the beginning of the trip. Shikamaru thought about how unpredictable and naive Naruto could be. Even though, with that, he always found some sort of way to get a solution.

Usually, it was the easier solution that worked out the best for him. As Shikamaru gazed into Naruto's azure eyes he thought, maybe, just maybe, the easiest solution may work out for them.

"Okay," he stood up and waited for everyone's eyes drifted to him. "We'll go back to the village."

Kiba's eyes widened. "Shika, are you sure?"

"Yeah." he responded.

"But isn't it too much of a risk?"

Shikamaru thought about that for a second. "Yep."

"Then?"

"Because I know it'll work out."

Kiba stared at him a little longer and went back straight on the floor. "Whatever, you say. You usually choose the right option."

Shikamaru sighed. He was afraid that this may not be the right option.

"Yes! We can go back to the village!" Naruto shot his hands in the air. He was so happy.

"Naruto, we don't know if they'll take us back or kill us." Shikamaru said.

"I know but" He looked at Sasuke. "I can't help feeling like it'll work out."

Shikamaru sighed. "We'll go tomorrow." he then jumped off up a side of a mountain. "Don't look for me."

Naruto watched Shikamaru leave. He sat next to Sasuke for a while feeling a bit anxious and giddy.

Sasuke got up from his position and moved to sit on the make shift bed. After a while, Naruto got up and follow him there.

He folded his legs in front of him and grabbed his knees. He placed his head on his knees and stared. Sometimes, he would glance over at Sasuke to see if he was doing anything but he had his eyes closed.

_I wonder why he's so tired. _

Naruto moved a little closer to Sasuke and stared at his face for a while. He had really long eyelashes. His face looked really relaxed which made him look like a boy again. And his lips were in a slight pout.

_Sasuke...is really pretty? _

That really wasn't a proper word to describe Sasuke's face. Handsome and slightly frightful, definitely, but not pretty.

Naruto reached out his hand to touch Sasuke's face but as soon as he was about to touch it. Sasuke's eyes opened.

He smirked "What are you doing?"

He moved his hand away. "Nothing."

Naruto pouted which caused Sasuke to smirk even more.

_He's so cute._

"Are you still not going to tell me why you came back?" he poked Sasuke's shoulder once.

"No"

Naruto scratched his neck. "Why not?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now." Naruto moved closer to Sasuke. "You left for two years and suddenly decided to come back without telling anyone what's the reason. Don't you think that's kinda selfish?" Naruto was really upset with him. He wasn't saying anything about leaving Orochimaru.

Sasuke looked at Naruto still with a smirk on his face. He raised his hand into Naruto's hair. The feel of Sasuke's hand in his hair made him forget why he was angry. The heat coming from him made him remember the time at the bath. Naruto's eyes slowly started to close.

"You know," Naruto opened his eyes to look at Sasuke. "I've always wanted to touch your hair."

Naruto made a soft noise, similar to a cat purring. "Why?"

Sasuke was really enjoying this. He was watching Naruto eyes become hazy.

"Naruto." he moved his hand to the back of his head to untie the headband and held a firm grip on Naruto's neck then slowly brought him closer. Being Naruto, he didn't notice this movement so he just went along with it.

"Sasuke..." Naruto moved willingly closer to Sasuke. He didn't care that his headband had been taken off all he could feel was Sasuke's heat and he wanted it to engulf him.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's. "What were you saying Naruto?"

"Um...Nothing." Naruto moved his head to get closer.

"Hmm," Sasuke said. "Do you want me to do something?"

"Mmhmm." Naruto murmured.

"Tell me."

Naruto had no idea what Sasuke was talking about but he knew what he wanted him to do.

"Tell me." Sasuke asked more fiercely.

_"Kiss me..."_

Of course, Sasuke had to obey the order. He lightly kissed Naruto's cheek. Then he slowly traced each of Naruto's scars taking time to stop and give light kisses everywhere on his cheek. His breath fanned out across Naruto's cheek making goosebumps form on Naruto's neck. Sasuke saw this and brought his light kisses down to his neck. He grabbed Naruto's head a bit firmer and gently moved it to the side so he had better access. He paused a moment to look at his new canvas then dug in. He bit into the middle of his neck making Naruto squirm a little. Then he started sucking on the bit mark. Slow and tedious sucking.

"Ah.._.Sas-uke._" Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke chuckled making the hair's on Naruto's neck stand up. At the moment, he felt like jello. Sasuke went back to sucking on Naruto's neck but with less patience this time. He wanted to leave a mark on him.

Naruto being as weak as he was somehow lifted his hand and grabbed Sasuke's yukata. He honestly didn't know if it was better to push him away or encourage him to go faster.

"_Sasuke.._."

"Hm?" Sasuke swiftly but gently lifted the blonde into his lap. He tugged at the hair by his neck so the front of, where his Adam's apple was, was more exposed. He put his head close enough for his breath to fall on Naruto's skin. He slowly moved up and down only allowing his breath to touch the skin. He watched intently as Naruto started making soft whimpering noises.

Sasuke followed the curve of Naruto's neck to move to his face not changing the distance away. He kissed delicately on his closed eyelids. He found the middle scar of his cheek and paved the way down slowly with kisses to Naruto's ear. He stuck out his tongue once again and slowly traced the outer edge of it.

He breathed in Naruto's ear. "Tell me." he paused. "What. You. Want."

Naruto was way past listening to anything. All he wanted was to stay in Sasuke's arms for a while. He had never been this close to anymore for this long unless it was for a simple hug. Now, Sasuke had him sitting in his lap like a child, holding his hair firmly but with a caring tenderness. He really like the feeling of this even though he has never experienced before. So answering Sasuke's question was not gonna happened at the moment.

_Wait_, Naruto's eyelids were heavy but he managed to open it slightly.

He saw Sasuke's eyes but not the rest of his facial features. His dark onyx eyes were just staring down at him, then they moved from his vision. Naruto felt that Sasuke had moved to his neck again. He was sucking the skin right where his chin and neck connected. His hair brushed against Naruto's skin which was tickling him.

_Wait, this is Sasuke?_

Naruto could hear heavy breathing and realized it was coming from him. It sounded so foreign. It was deeper and it wasn't the type of heavy breathing you got from working out. It was more like anticipation.

Sasuke nipped a bit at his skin which caused Naruto to make a small startled noise. Then he heard Sasuke chuckling.

_This is Sasuke._

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open. He quickly pushed himself out of Sasuke's arms and stood up. He stared down at him.

"I'm going to bathe."

Naruto turned away from Sasuke and started sprinting to the bath. Once he was bouncing off the roots of trees he relaxed slightly.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! _Naruto thought.

In his embarrassment, he jumped off a root with too much force. This caused him to jump a bit too high and his head collided with a tree root above him. Naruto started falling and he tried to regain his balance but he was too confused about Sasuke that he gave up. He hit the ground hard on his back.

The pain that went through his body on impact, was completely un-felt by Naruto. He was just too distracted. He looked up at the clouds floating above him and thought about things.

_Ugh! What's wrong with me? _Naruto thought._ I've been acting weird since Sasuke came._

An image of Sasuke's face above his flashed in his mind. _Sasuke __is my best friend. I need to stop thinking about him so much. _

Naruto rolled over on his side to the see a small pile of grass growing from the ground. As wrong as Naruto thought it may be, he couldn't stop thinking of his face. His onyx eyes, his cheekbones, his skin and he especially couldn't stop thinking about his lips. He remembered how they had nip at his ear. How he kissed his whole cheek with such gentleness. When he sucked at the skin of Naruto's neck. Just recalling the events felt like they were happening all over again. His breathing was speeding up and getting heavy.

Though he was feeling something he thought he wasn't supposed to, he couldn't deny the fact that he really like being in Sasuke's arms. Nor could he deny the fact that it felt good being kissed by him.

Naruto touched the middle of his neck where Sasuke had paid most attention to. He couldn't see what had been done to him but the skin there was sensitive and stung a bit when he touched it.

His skin was probably reddened but knowing that made Naruto feel immensely happy. He had solid proof that Sasuke was actually here. He'd been here for only three days and Naruto still thought that he might just vanish like a dream. But now that he had a mark it made him want more proof.

Plus, it felt really good.

A crunch noise captured Naruto's attention. He slowly sat up on the ground. "Oh, hey Shika."

Shikamaru put his hands in his pocket. "I liked the way you casually sat up." he said sarcastically.

"I like sitting up casually." Naruto said.

He sighed. "I could have been the enemy."

"I sensed you." Naruto wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was more interested in how Shikamaru looked.

He had taken off his vest which meant he was only wearing on his mesh guard. It covered over his chest but you could still the abs on his chest moving ever so slightly. He was standing very laid back. Hands in pocket, expression impassive and his stare full of thought. Shikamaru wasn't built strong for fighting a lot but he still had plenty of muscles to fight off people. He was lean and lithe. His body was for more stealth than fight plus since Shikamaru was so smart it really helped in missions which made him a great ninja.

Shikamaru had stopped talking a while ago and Naruto still hadn't noticed and he knew why. Naruto was checking him out.

It was very light staring so anyone would mistake it for someone daydreaming. But Shikamaru saw way more than normal people and he knew that look. He had been receiving those looks for a while now and sadly he had received that look from Kiba one too many times. He really didn't want to get them from Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed. He strolled over to Naruto and crouched in front of him. "Naruto, I'm thinking of turning into a girl. I don't like being a guy anymore. It's lame."

"That's cool." Naruto responded.

Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto eyes opened slightly. "Shika, you know you have brown eyes?"

"Yeah." he responded sounding bored.

Naruto grabbed his face. "There really pretty." He stared at them for a while. "Reminds me of Sasuke's."

Shikamaru stared at Naruto's face when he said that. He looked confused and happy at the same time. Something was obviously up with those two. He noticed that Naruto was acting weird ever since Sasuke came back. Yes, he was happier than he's ever been during those two years but he looked very confused too.

He removed Naruto's hands from his face and put them in his lap. Then he sat down right next to him. "Something you want to talk about?" Shikamaru keep his head straight forward.

Naruto glanced at him. "Yeah."

"Talk about it." Shikamaru leaned back against a wall.

Naruto paused a bit. He was thinking whether or not to tell him what happened and how he felt when it did. But he wasn't even sure what he had felt. All he knew that it felt good.

"Um, have you ever," he stopped. "Have you ever felt _weird_ around certain people?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Nope."

"Never?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"You've never felt weird around anyone?" Naruto turned his entire body to Shikamaru.

"No."

"Why not?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "No one has made me feel weird."

Naruto thought about that for a second. "Not even a guy?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes and stared at Naruto. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Naruto looked away and started scratching the back of his head.

"No, you said something." Shikamaru sat up. "Did you say g-?"

"Let's go to the bath!" Naruto bolted up from the floor. He knew Shikamaru heard him but he really didn't want to discuss anything. He hoped by the time they got there Shikamaru would forget.

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him back down to the floor. "Listen, I'm not gonna ask you if you just said guy nor am I going to tell anyone about this. Just sit here a couple minutes and think about things for a while before you go running off to some place."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru for a while. He had gone back to resting against the wall with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful.

Naruto leaned back against the wall as well. He took Shikamaru's advice and thought. First of all, he was really happy he got Sasuke back. Secondly, he doesn't appear to be bad anymore like before. Thirdly, he was acting weird ever since he's been back and so has Naruto. Finally, he had been feeling extra happy whenever Sasuke talked to him, said his name looked at him, chuckled, smirked. Basically, anything Sasuke did made Naruto happy but what he really wanted to know was why.

Honestly, Naruto was afraid of finding out why Sasuke made him so happy. What if he did find out, what would he do then?

Naruto sighed. "Shika?"

Shikamaru didn't respond.

Naruto turned his head to him and watched how his chest rose up and down.

"Shika." Naruto poked Shikamaru in his cheek. "Wake up, Shika."

Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly and glared at Naruto. "Your annoying me."

"I thought things over." Naruto said.

"Fantastic," Shikamaru rolled over on his side. ",now leave me alone to sleep."

Naruto looked around the area. They were at the bottom of the gap and sitting on pebbles. "Are you sure you want to sleep here? Why not sleep at the camp?"

"Cause you people will be there and your not very quiet." He responded then soon after Naruto heard light snoring.

Naruto stood up. "If you say so." then he jumped away from the sleeping figure.

Those couple minutes of thinking really helped clear Naruto's mind. He realized that what he was feeling was probably just feelings he was unable to show the past two years so now there overwhelming him. He just needed to let them out without showing them to Sasuke then he'd be back to acting normal.

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach the camp site again. When he arrived, he saw Sakura cutting up some animal, Kiba doing crunches on the floor looking smug as usual and Sasuke glaring at the dog nin.

Sasuke was the first person to sense Naruto's presence but he didn't say anything or stop from staring at Kiba. He was pissed at himself for what he did to Naruto. He swore to himself that he would take it slow but he couldn't help himself. Naruto was so close to him and his hair looked like it wanted to be ruffled. And his blue eyes were looking at him like he was begging to be touch. So Sasuke touched him and now he couldn't decide if he regretted touching him like that or the fact that he didn't really kiss him.

Naruto walked over to a log on which Sasuke was sitting on and sat next to him. He didn't turn his head to look at Sasuke because he could sense that he was already staring at him.

"Anyone knows where Shikamaru is?" Sakura asked after she sat down opposite of Naruto.

"He's resting." Naruto responded.

Sakura sighed. "He's always resting."

Kiba chuckled. "If I was as smart as Shikamaru I would sleep whenever I wanted to."

"But your not smart." Sasuke said with a smirk forming on his face.

Kiba stopped doing his crunches to glare at Sasuke and he glared back just as hard. Sakura saw this and sighed. She noticed that this glaring contest started from the time they got Sasuke back. Even when he was on the brink of death, she saw Kiba giving Sasuke's almost lifeless body, death glares.

"You guys seem close." Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba all looked at him like he spontaneously caught on fire. Naruto started laughing. There expressions were priceless.

Naruto's laughing caused a sort of chain reaction then Kiba started laughing, Sakura started giggling and even Sasuke let out a little chuckle.

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke. He was still unsure about where all these feelings were coming from but he knew that he wanted to be Sasuke's best friend. The weird feelings didn't make him feel bad or anything just a little odd. Sasuke sensed that Naruto was staring at him now so he turned his head to see Naruto smiling ear to ear at him. He was so relieved. He thought that Naruto wouldn't even look at him much less talk but that smile was the confirmation he needed.

Sakura looked at the raven haired boy and the blue eyed blonde and saw that they were staring at each other with a lot of feeling.

The happy feeling she had gotten from laughing disappeared as soon as she realized,

That really pissed her off.

* * *

**Well guys...I hope you haven't deserted me I just have problems with uploading and stuff and writing.**

**It's really hard thinking of a way to connect things together**

**But anyways :3 I hope you liked Chapter 4 **

**And maybe Chapter 5 will come up soon**

**Remember Constructive Reviews are needed the most and just plain ones :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hey guys again. Chapter 5 intro coming up now.**

**I was reading some other SasuNaru fanfics and I felt...so shamed T^T**

**Maybe it's my writing style but i think i'm bad...but my reviews say otherwise so I'm gonna agree with you guys and thanks for the support those who have followed me.**

**Remember CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS build self-confidence and I'm lacking in that T^T**

**Starting Chapter 5...**

* * *

**CHAPT3R 5**

_"You guys seem close." Naruto said with a smile._

_Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba all looked at him like he spontaneously caught on fire. Naruto started laughing. There expressions were priceless._

_Naruto's laughing caused a sort of chain reaction then Kiba started laughing, Sakura started giggling and even Sasuke let out a little chuckle._

_Naruto turned his head to Sasuke. He was still unsure about where all these feelings were coming from but he knew that he wanted to be Sasuke's best friend. The weird feelings didn't make him feel bad or anything just a little odd. Sasuke sensed that Naruto was staring at him now so he turned his head to see Naruto smiling ear to ear at him. He was so relieved. He thought that Naruto wouldn't even look at him much less talk but that smile was the confirmation he needed._

_Sakura looked at the raven haired boy and the blue eyed blonde and saw that they were staring at each other with a lot of feeling._

_The happy feeling she had gotten from laughing disappeared as soon as she realized,_

_That really pissed her off._

Sasuke woke the next morning feeling exceptionally giddy. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't under Orochimaru's spell anymore. Or the knowledge that after his stunt yesterday, Naruto was still on speaking terms with him.

Or it could be the fact that a certain cute blonde had somehow snuggled up into his side during the glorious night.

Naruto had his hand draped over Sasuke's chest with one of his leg placed in between Sasuke own legs. His head was resting on the arm Sasuke had carefully put there so to not cause his neck discomfort.

When Sasuke had felt something touch his side, he immediately snapped his eyes opened and put his hand on his weapon. When he saw that it was a nicely tanned hand poking out of a black jacket sleeve, he calmed down. He removed his hand from the weapon and watched with unconcealed happiness as the blonde slowly inched his way closer to him. A smile showed on Sasuke face as he watched as the hand curled around his yukata and started tugging lightly. This little tug, really pulled hard on Sasuke heart strings. He really liked the way Naruto was indirectly reaching out for him and he wanted him to do that whenever he needed help, whatever he needed help with. He wanted to be the only one Naruto depended on.

Then Naruto made a small sighing noise. It sounded like a small child relaxing after having too much fun. Sasuke saw his lips start mouth something so being slightly curious, he inched towards the blonde. He was slightly disappointed to find out that he was mumbling something about ramen but he was happy knowing he wasn't shaking like before.

The first night he slept knowing the blonde was in reaching distance, he heard a little noise. He opened his eyes and saw that small droplets of water were sliding down from his eyes to the dirt. Then he heard light whimpering noises and realized that his soon-to-be blonde was crying. He wanted to grab him and snuggle him until he stopped crying. But he was too afraid of going to fast and that might startle the blonde. Luckily though, he stopped crying after a couple minutes. That had really calmed down the raven but he stayed up for most of the night watching the blond to see if it would start up again.

Now he was satisfied, with having the blonde's head on his arm breathing calmly with no worries.

As nice as the moment was, Sasuke's hand was losing blood circulation. If he had looked at his fingers, he could see them turning a light blue colour.

He decided to try to move his hand from under Naruto's head. He slowly started bending his hand but as soon as he attempted that, Naruto stirred a bit. He snuggled even closer into Sasuke. His leg rose higher all the way up to Sasuke's hip and fell on the other side of Sasuke. His hand tighten around his chest. Naruto's head moved from Sasuke's arm to being on his chest where he could feel the blonde's golden hair tickling under his chin.

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto was acting so cute. He also made a mental note of high Naruto's leg could reach. It made him think how much higher it could go.

_I really am turning into a pervert._ Sasuke thought.

He could just see the most delectable outline of Naruto's perky ass. Now there was a problem, rising under his dress and he needed to get rid it before anyone, especially Kiba, woke up. If he saw this he would trouble him for the rest of his _life._ Sasuke would kill himself before that happens. Which meant he had to wake up the blonde on him.

Sasuke slowly started to sit up but Naruto's grip around his chest wasn't letting up.

"Naruto." Sasuke turned on his side and supported his weight with one of his elbows.

The blonde just murmured gibberish.

Sasuke smirked. "Naruto." he tugged at the blonde's hand, "you have to wake up."

Naruto just increased his strength a bit and snuggled into Sasuke's neck.

This was just making the issue under Sasuke's robe grow bigger. Literally.

"You have to wake up."

Naruto's eyes opened a peek but then closed again.

"Naruto." Sasuke called again.

"85 more minutes." the lazy blonde whispered into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "No, now."

"Don't wanna." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke smirked wider. "If you don't get up now," he came closer to his ear. "I might eat you."

That got Naruto's attention. "What?" he asked groggily.

"I said," Sasuke's breath fell across the outer edge of Naruto's ear "I might e_at_ you."

Naruto was still sleepy but somehow he registered those words and a couple other facts. He noticed that his leg was wrapped around Sasuke's hips. Also, that his arm was lying calmly on his waist and the other fact that he had his arms securely around the raven's neck.

His eyes opened wide as to what he was doing. He was snuggling Sasuke. Again, like he did yesterday.

Naruto immediately released Sasuke of any imprisonment of foot or hands and rolled over twice, away from him. His face heated up faster than water in the Sahara Desert. He felt embarrassed he had to turn his head away from the reason. Sasuke had seen him ungracefully run, no, he couldn't even do that to restore his embarrassment, he had to _roll_ away.

And what made the situation worst, he heard a very light chuckle come from the smirking dark haired person casually glancing over Naruto's body a few feet away. Naruto snapped his to the direction of the sound.

He glared at Sasuke. "Bastard."

"Oh really." Sasuke lifted his brow an inch. "Please elaborate."

Naruto just stared harder. "You...you just are."

Sasuke sat up properly. "I see. Such a convincing argument. Apparently, I'm a bastard for allowing my body to be use as a human sized pillow for a stupid blue-eyed blonde." He said that last part with as much playfulness he could muster in his voice hoping Naruto wouldn't see it as an insult.

Luckily he didn't. He saw the way Sasuke's eyes sparked slightly when he said those last words so he wasn't upset, but just more embarrassed.

Naruto made a small 'hmph' noise and sat up with his legs crossed beneath him, Indian style. "Whatever."

Sasuke smirked. He glanced over to see that Naruto was sitting pouting. His eyes half closed focusing angrily on something far away. His bottom lip slightly pushing out and his arms folded. He thought the sight was cute.

He chuckled again. "Idiot."

Naruto turned his head with his eyes open. "Bastard." he shot back.

Before Sasuke could fire off another insult to the blonde, Sakura stirred in her sleep. The sun was risen and the light rays were falling over her closed eyelids. This cause her to turn her whole body away from the irritant but it was on that side too. She gave in and sat up still feeling sleepy.

The first images she saw were a blurry figure of a white stained clothes and a dark post with yellow spikes on top. She lifted both her hands to rub whatever was troubling her vision. She removed them and saw Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was showing a tempting sight to her eyes. The right side shoulder of his dress was fallen off which exposed a finely built chest and the sight of well developed abs. While Naruto, had his back turned to her.

Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion. It's only been four days and those two have always woken up together. Anytime she woke up it would be those two up first.

It was ticking her off.

Naruto saw that Sasuke's gaze had floated away from him to something behind him. He was really focusing on what was behind him it made Naruto pout more. He didn't know why but he felt a little disappointed.

He shook his head from those thoughts and turned around. It was Sakura that had caught Sasuke attention. Naruto watched with hidden curiosity as dark onyx eyes gazed at jungle green eyes. A slow eyebrow lift and an impending glare soon developing, had Naruto interjecting on what ever was going on.

"Sakura." hearing her name be called she turned her attention to Naruto. He gave a small close lip smile at her making his blue eyes sparkle a bit with some emotion she couldn't pinpoint. "Morning."

Sakura stared at him a second longer. "Morning." she said with a smile forming on her face.

Then there was a small silence. Sakura stared at Sasuke who stared at Naruto while he, stared off somewhere behind Sakura's head. It was soon interrupted as the figure beside Sakura, Kiba, starting rolling over on his back. He quickly sat up yawning noticing that everybody's eyes shifted to him.

He haphazardly started darting his eyes to each person. "Who the hell are you looking at?"

Naruto laughed. "You. Who else?"

Kiba grinned. "I don't mind you staring at me Naruto." He looked at him like a predator stalks a prey. Like he wanted to eat him. "You can stare _all_ you want."

Naruto unconsciously moved back at that look. Kiba was freaking him out.

Kiba looked away from Naruto to glare at Sasuke. "I was talking about him." He pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "You're right. I don't know why I am wasting my eye sight on you." he looked away.

Kiba gave out a small chuckle. "I'm too good-looking for your eyes to take anyway."

Sasuke looked back at Kiba and lifted his eyebrow to shape his face in a questioning way, like he couldn't believe that he thought that he was good-looking. He probably had fleas crawling up in that bush he called hair.

The dog nin starting glaring. He knew the look the Uchiha was giving him. Kiba's glare was sending out death promises with each passing second. Sasuke didn't flinch away from the stare he stood his ground. He silently prayed for just two minutes alone to do whatever the hell he wanted to the dog nin so he would get the message and back off Naruto.

He shouldn't have looked at _his_ soon-to-be blonde idiot in such a way.

The exchange between the two ninjas went completely unnoticed to Naruto as he searched the camp for his brown-eyed friend.

"Where's Shika?" Naruto asked.

That question broke the growing electric storm of animosity being formed by the glares of the boys.

Kiba glanced around. "He's always up before anyone. He's so weird."

Sasuke rose from his place on the floor. "I'll go search for him."

"Great." Kiba smiled. "Make sure to get lost."

Sasuke glared down at him but said nothing. Instead he turned to Sakura to see her eyes widen in surprise. "Can you help?"

Sakura was a little shocked to see Sasuke asking her for help. "Sure," she responded. Sasuke had turned away and started walking past the makeshift bed by the side of a mountain. She stood up and followed silently a few steps behind.

Naruto turned his head to watch as Sasuke lead Sakura away from the camp feeling a tightness in his chest as they vanished from his sight.

Truthfully, Sasuke wanted to search with Naruto but he wanted to tell Sakura something important and also he wanted to see if seeing him with Sakura affected him in anyway. He glanced back at the camp in hope that Naruto would be looking at them. unfortunately, he had already turned around two seconds ago so Sasuke didn't not see him staring at them. It disappointed the raven, but he still had a good hold over the blonde at the moment even if said blonde didn't know.

Sakura and Sasuke both started jumping up from tree branches that protruded from the mountain walls. Sakura could sense that Sasuke wanted to say something to her but she didn't comment on it. She just focused on finding her teammate and secretly hoped he would tell her something she hoped wasn't true.

Sasuke, who was ahead of Sakura, stopped on a branch. Sakura stopped on the same branch.

"Sakura," he turned to her. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life." he allowed a small smirk to form on his face.

Her forest green eyes widened with surprise. She thought that Sasuke had really changed. She just hoped that change was for her benefit or else she's not sure what she'll do.

Sakura smiled. "You're welcome."

The smirk fell off his face. "I'm very grateful for what you did for me and you deserve some type of payment but it can't require anything that's a long term payment." He looked as her smile started to fade.

"I don't understand." she said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and moved closer to Sakura's face and whispered. "I will_ not_ date you for repayment." He was relieved to let that bit of information be known by this person but he wouldn't show it on his face. He wanted no misunderstandings to develop in the female's head.

Before Sakura had anytime to respond, Sasuke turned back the way they came from and dashed. Sakura just stood there watching the place Sasuke once was standing. She was pissed. That wasn't at all what she wanted to hear.

She turned towards the camp and starting jumping from branches. She knew that after the couple minutes of not actually searching for Shikamaru, she knew that Sasuke brought her out here for another reason. But that was the reason?

Bullshit.

He called her out here then ditched her after saying those fucked up words. Thanks her, then tells her that she can't have a long term payment?

Fuck that. If she wanted long term payment, she'd get long term payment.

She jumped off a branch causing it to break from the extra pressure it had just received. She was getting really pissed.

Sakura stopped on a branch. Her chest rose and fell quickly as the chakra in her hand increased in power.

"Ahhh!" She opened her stance wider on the branch, raised her fist in the air and sent it straight into the mountain side. Debris fell below her and tiny pebbles stuck into the skin of Sakura but she could care less. She could also care less if the previously one foot branch she was standing on became a five foot ledge. The side of the mountain now had a medium-sized crater blemishing the appearance of the area.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the hole "No one tells me what I can't do." She said to herself.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru had shouted at the female ninja twice to get her attention. She only responded the second time by looking up and turning to him. "Are you okay?"

She dusted the rock bits from her arms and legs. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped at him. She looked away and darted towards the camp's direction.

Shikamaru watched her furiously dance from branch to branch breaking most of them. He had been watching the pink haired ninja and the Uchiha vaguely search for something, most likely him, from a ways away. Then they stopped on a branch and both faced each other. Sasuke had said something that obviously offended her. Since, he was worried he hurried to where she was and watched as she blew a hole into the mountain. He knew that Sakura was powerful and for that fury to come out like that, it must have been something disturbing.

He started jumping from branches that wasn't broken from Sakura's rage. It was really difficult considering most had fallen off.

He continued this process for about ten more minutes and realized as he passed through the terrain that her anger wasn't letting down. Shikamaru sighed thinking that they shouldn't be having problems this early before entering the village.

As he jumped a great distance away to another branch, he thought of the misfortunes if they went along with the plan. It was vague. He considered that they all use shadow clones to hide themselves and Sasuke, but that would just make t seem that they had a reason for infiltrating the village. Most of Konoha's ninja would have heard by now of their betrayal and the ones who hadn't heard would find it very suspicious that their own ninja were disguising themselves. Plus the fact that they had the person they tried to stop from joining forces with the infamous Orochimaru trailing behind them, that could only end in instant death upon sight. And if they saw the Uchiha they would think that Orochimaru was close behind and that they had form forces with the snake obsessed man. They would ether kill them on sight or interrogate them until death.

Shikamaru sighed. The more he thought about all the possibility that could occur it only increased his fear and anxiety to the point where he was unable to sleep last night. He hadn't been sleeping for a couple of days before this all happened and thinking about all the negatives of the situation and not being able to find any shred of hope of survival, just made it worse.

When he landed close to camp his head and stomach were killing him. It felt like someone was cutting his insides and playing drums in his head. This is why he never over thought things. It was too much work and stressful.

And he would prefer the best of things instead of scrutinizing each bad plan.

Unfortunately, when he arrived at camp there were two emotions that just spiked his headache even more.

Animosity and cluelessness.

Sakura was kneeled on the floor close to the outed fire checking on her things, but not forgetting everytime she grabbed a new object to give these strange looks to Sasuke. He was completely ignoring the pink haired female on the floor because he was too interested in sending Kiba glares filled with so much poison it could kill all the greatest nations in the world. The dog nin just sent back glares to him all the while tickling some mass underneath him. The subject he was hovering over was a giggling blonde, eyes closed, tears rolling down his face, completely oblivious to the death aura increasing in this part of the mountain range.

"Wanna join now I see." Kiba smugly said.

He and Naruto were left alone at the camp and the first sensible thing to pop up in his brain to past the time was a good fight. At first, Naruto was reluctant to fight a guy who grabbed his crotch rather roughly but he could never turn down an offer like that. In the beginning, they were seriously trying to land some good punches into each other's face but a couple minutes and they were playfully hitting each other and cursing without meaning. Sasuke had showed up during this time. This almost made Kiba lose the blonde's focus as he saw Sasuke had come back and went to greet him, from where ever he had come from. He tackled Naruto and rolled around a couple times in the small dirt clearing until finally he had succeeded on being on top. He tickled Naruto to the point where he was having breathing problems. Kiba didn't stop his relentless tickling but did realize the situation he was in.

He was on top of Naruto. Legs on either sides of him. With Sasuke boring acid lasers in his whole body.

He was fucking loving this.

Sasuke was totally pissed and quite amazed at the self-control he had over his killer instinct at the current situation. He wanted to grab the dog nin by the neck and drown him slowly in lava that's if, his face doesn't burn off before the molten liquid can enter his lungs and start the suffocation process. The only reason he didn't kill him was the fact that his soon-to-be blonde would be upset or even worse, _hate_ him.

He _really_ could not stand the thought of his favorite person in the world despising him.

"Are you going to _fucking_ stop tickling him?" Sasuke asked between clenched teeth. He needed the pressure in his jaw to prevent him from doing something he might regret, well, not really.

Kiba glanced at Naruto still laughing under him and back to Sasuke. "Maybe." he grinned.

Shikamaru had tuned out their conversation as soon as he saw Naruto laughing. But now he _swore_ he heard something _snap._ He didn't know what. It didn't sound like a branch or a twig being broken. No, it was more like the atmosphere went from calm rage to I'm-going-kill-you-without-thinking rage with a snap of your fingers.

He looked at Sasuke, who was probably a metre and a half away from the two fools on the floor, and saw that a vein in his neck was pulsing uncontrollable and if that wasn't proof enough that he was pissed maybe the face that he had his Sharingan activated would prove it.

Shikamaru had to intervene right _now_ before someone got killed.

"Guys," everyone still continued dong what they were dong like he hadn't spoken. "I have to talk to you!" he shouted but still no response except for Sasuke making a step.

"I don't think we should go!"

That got at least one person's attention, specifically Naruto. He finally came out of his laughing fit to focus on the words that Shikamaru had said. He pushed Kiba off of him and stood to face Shikamaru.

"What do you mean you don't think we should go back?" Naruto questioned. "We have to go back. It's our home!"

Shikamaru glared at Naruto, "If you haven't noticed, were rogue ninjas!" He started raising his voice with each word. "We have no home!"

Naruto felt as if someone slapped him with all the guilt he felt when this whole quest started. He already knew that all of this was his fault but hearing those words made him feel like crap. Not only did he not have a home but Kiba, Sakura and Shikamaru didn't have either. He took away some great ninjas of the village just because he wanted to do this selfish thing. He really wanted Sasuke back but he didn't want anyone to hate him for doing this.

"I'm sorry." he whispered

He bowed his head, turned away from everyone then he ran off.

He didn't care where he was gong as long as he could get away from everyone and this depressing feeling spreading through his chest. He could already feel the stares on his back. He hated that.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at the retreating back but that only caused him to increase his speed, which caused Sasuk to chase after him.

Naruto jumped from tree to tree on mountain sides not knowing how far away he was getting from the just wanted to get away.

H finally rstd on a tr branch. H sat down, pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them and let his tears fall as he look at the sun in the distance.

It was really peaceful. Birds were flying singing there little tune as they passed over head. The wind was blowing all around him so it was cooling. The tree's leaves made small noises when they brushed against each other.

It was calm, until Sasuke appeared.

Naruto could feel his presence standing right next to him just staring down at him. He could see his feet if he glanced over. He even felt his body heat already spreading to him. It was really comforting and his tears started slowing down.

"I'm sorry." he didn't know why he said that.

"Sorry for what?" Sasuk sat down next to him and let his legs dangle off the branch.

"I don't know." he mumbled into his knees.

Sasuke didn't say anything after that for a while. It was kinda weird that he was sitting so close to him but hadn't said a word for a whole five minutes.

Then suddenly after another weird silence Sasuke said something."Do you hate me?"

The question surprised Naruto and he responded automatically. "No, never!" he looked into Sasuke's eyes "I would never hate you. Your my best friend."

Sasuke smirked at him. He probably looked more cute crying than he was normal.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and uncurled from his little ball. "Why would you think that?"

"Well," he began, "I was the reason you left the village." Sasuke's regularly pale skin developed a faint pink. "I...kind of feel guilty."

Naruto looked as Sasuke turned his eyes to the sun instead of him. He watched as the rays of light touch his pale skin making it look silky to the touch. his obsidian eyes had a small spark of light n them. Naruto's eyes travelled down to look at two full lips. The lips that had sucked and kissed on his neck like he was candy. his gaze couldn't move from that part of his face. He started to wonder f he had let hm continue would he get to taste his lips.

A small chuckle brought his focus back to Sasuke's eyes. They had a slight smugness in them.

"Your looking at me." Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto blushed and turned his head away. "I wasn't staring at you."

"God, your a horrible liar."

He crossed his arms still looking away from Sasuke. "Your a bastard."

"Your an idiot who was staring at me."

"I said-" Naruto spun around only to find Sasuke's face blocking out any other view but him.

"You said what?" Sasuke asked which cause his breath to fall on Naruto's lip and condense. Instinctively, Naruto licked his lip and unconsciously made the decision that he wanted to taste more.

Sasuke moved his forehead to touch Naruto's. It was just like yesterday. He had his eyes locked on ones blue as the sky with hints of sapphire which expressed every emotion that could pass in his eyes.

"Um," Naruto could not turn away. Sasuke's eyes were intimidating him to the point where he thought if he moved he would just be passionately ravished without question. Honestly, he was thinking that was a good idea. His heart rate was speeding up again and it felt like his body was searching for Sasuke's heat. His eyelids were starting to be half-opened desperately trying to stay wide open but it was getting heavy.

Sasuke dragged his hand up Naruto's neck making sure to make his fingernails tickle the flesh underneath them. He then moved it to the back of his neck where he slowly played with the soft hair loving the way Naruto made a small sound of approval. Sasuke guessed this was probably one of his sensitive spots because of the way he instantly relaxed his shoulders.

"Naruto_._" he moved his mouth closer to the lips of his wish.

"_Sasuke..._"

"NARUTO!" Kiba shouted.

Sasuke was gong to go mentally ill if he couldn't kill this dog. He stood up abruptly not seeing the look of sight relief but mainly disappointment.

"For fuck's sake Kiba! If only I could kill you." Sasuke growled in his direction.

"I know what you mean." he showed some cocky grin.

Soon, Shikamaru and Sakura appeared n the location. Naruto stood up to apologize but Shikamaru immediately cut hm off with his hand.

"I know. It's not your fault either okay. I'm just," he put on an impassive looking face ",worried about you guys."

Naruto saw behind his mask and knew that he really meant it.

"We convinced Shikamaru that it was a better decision to go back to Konoha." Sakura started. "They wouldn't possibly kill us if they thought we had some valuable information to tell."

"Really?" Naruto looked back at Shikamaru " we can go back?"

He nodded.

"Yay!" Naruto was so happy that he ponced from the tree branch he was on to Shikamaru. He wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head under his chin. "Thanks, Shika."

He couldn't help pet the blonde hair and hug him back. He was happy that Naruto was.

Shikamaru felt a dark aura and looked up to see Sasuke and Kiba throwing knifes through their eyes his way. He pushed Naruto off of him and looked down into his face. "I think we should go to another town first to get some essentials."

Naruto nodded his head. "Okay!"

Shikamaru pushed Naruto slightly farther from him he really didn't want any enemies, especially those two skilled ninjas.

* * *

**FIinally fIinIished Chapter 5 **

**No Ii haven't died, but school has started back so the chapters mIight not be on tIime.**

**But Ii wIill try my best to wrIite a next chapter Iin Two Weeks TIime. **

**Please stay wIith me and Chapter 6 comIing soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just wanted to tell you guys may have some problems updating over the past weeks. I may not update on time.**

**Exams are coming up and I'm freaking out.**

**Thankfully though I have this to calm me down, but can't be on it all day so I just wanted to tell you in advance.**

**Thanks all my followers. :3 for reading. I'll try my best to update.**

** I would appreciate if you guys would give me 5 reviews per Chapter.**** ._.**

* * *

**CHAPT3R 6**

_"I know. It's not your fault either okay. I'm just," he put on an impassive looking face ", worried about you guys."_

_Naruto saw behind his mask and knew that he really meant it._

_"We convinced Shikamaru that it was a better decision to go back to Konoha." Sakura started. "They wouldn't possibly kill us if they thought we had some valuable information to tell."_

_"Really?" Naruto looked back at Shikamaru "we can go back?"_

_He nodded._

_"Yay!" Naruto was so happy that he pounced from the tree branch he was on to Shikamaru. He wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head under his chin. "Thanks, Shika."_

_He couldn't help pet the blonde hair and hug him back. He was happy that Naruto was._

_Shikamaru felt a dark aura and looked up to see Sasuke and Kiba therowing knifes therough their eyes his way. He pushed Naruto off of him and looked down into his face. "I think we should go to another town first to get some essentials."_

_Naruto nodded his head. "Okay!"_

_Shikamaru pushed Naruto slightly farther from him he really didn't want any enemies, especially those two skilled ninjas._

* * *

After Shikamaru rethought his decision, with some persuasion from both Sakura and Kiba, they headed to a village farther away from their real destination, Konoha.

"Aren't we going the wrong way?" Naruto complained.

Shikamaru sighed. "I told you this before; we need to get some stuff from the village before we can return."

"For what?" Naruto's voice whined.

They were back to jumping in the forest again, long away from the Blue Mountain. Thankfully, the village was only a few hours away but with Naruto constantly being on his ass asking these ridiculous and random questions about going to this other village, was really draining the life out of him. The sleepless nights and Naruto's nagging was really not helping. All he wished, _desired_, was to see a nice, clean bed. He would immediately drop dead on its cotton filled goodness and sleep without having to wake up with creaks in his neck for two days, wait, and make that a whole week.

Shikamaru sighed and answered Naruto's question with one of his most obvious lazy expression to the blonde showing that he just didn't want to talk.

"Humph!" a now pouty blonde responded.

Sasuke had been watching the exchange between Shikamaru and Naruto for a while now. Firstly the conversation would start with Naruto asking a question he had already asked before. Then, Shikamaru would sigh and respond in an extremely lazy tone. Naruto would then again ask some other form of question expecting an answer. But being that the only response he received from that question was an expression that express that he wasn't interested in answering, Naruto would make a sound. And then again, not to Sasuke's surprise, the idiot starts the whole cycle over again.

"Why are we going anyway?" It had only been about five minutes, and yet another question, of course, was asked from Naruto.

Shikamaru thought after the first ten conversations they had Naruto would have learnt a lesson, but he forgot that this was _Naruto._ The blonde idiot who annoyed the crap out of most people but was loved by everyone whose heart he had touched.

He sighed even heavier. "Because, I really want to sleep."

A Naruto scrunched up his face for a second.

"Weren't you sleeping before?" he asked

This time the pattern broke when Shikamaru finally decided to answer.

"I want to sleep in a bed, Naruto." Shikamaru responded.

Sasuke thought Naruto's banter with Shikamaru was adorable which caused a little smirk to reach his lips. But what he didn't find _cute_, was the gestures the dog nin was doing in his direction. At the mention of a bed, Kiba's small smile turned into a perverted grin. He purposely slowly turned his head to catch Sasuke's attention, who was jumping parallel to him, from the horizon. Sasuke noticed this small movement and turned his head. Kiba was moving his fingers in a grabbing motion. Then his hands moved lower down and he started making those motions towards the direction of Naruto's perky little ass.

Fuck no. He did _not_ do that to _h_i_s_ soon to be blonde's ass.

Sasuke's rage from all the times Kiba touched his blonde in the most inappropriate ways therew that logic of not killing this person out the window.

The next step he made on a branch, he quickly twisted his ankle in an angle of Kiba's direction and darted straight for Kiba's gut.

The movement happened so fast, that Kiba didn't know he was on the floor being hit, until the third blow. Sasuke was on top of Kiba straddling his hips. The first blow hit him in his chest, the second hit him in his face but it was so fast that he hadn't felt the blow, as yet.

"Hey! What the hell?" Kiba finally grasp the situation of his fast ass whooping and decided to fling back his own punches.

By this time the rest of the gang, who were previously jumping therough the trees, stop to help dissipate the fight.

Kiba managed to punch Sasuke in the same location where he received the deadly stab wound from Orochimaru's blade. From all the times he treated for animals back in the village, he knew that it may look like it was repaired but with enough force it would cause some serious pain and discomfort for a couple of days.

And the blow was successful as Sasuke made a grunt and his continuous fast blows to Kiba's face slowed considerable. He used this new opportunity to inflict some more pain on the raven. He aimed his next blow straight for Sasuke's stomach putting as much force into his uppercut. The blow caused the raven's face to form into a grimace and his assault stop momentarily. It brought Kiba some satisfaction knowing that he got the usually impassive face to show an emotion besides a cocky smirk and an irritated face.

Shikamaru finally reached the pair of fighting boys when Sasuke recovered from his slight shock of feeling that unexpected blow, he prepare his fist for another blow aiming straight for the jewels of the family. His groin. Luckily Shikamaru made it in time to grab his elbow and stop Sasuke in mid-strike.

"Stop fighting!" Shikamaru shouted. He had a hold of his arm but he had more strength than he anticipated. Sasuke's arm was still moving forward as if there wasn't someone preventing him. Shikamaru had to use both of his hands just to slow down, not fully stop the blow.

Naruto stood a little away from the sight. He was looking at Sasuke's expression. He looked like he wanted to kill Kiba his friend. His already dark eyes became clouded by a fury. The shoulder of his yukata fallen off to show off a little section of his torso. The muscles in his arms tensed revealing some, well hidden, finely toned muscles. He was just screaming pure dominance and _man._ Naruto was intimidated by seeing Sasuke like this, but all he could think was that it was just,

Sexy.

That last thought had Naruto snapping out of his little trance and started moving closer. When he was about a foot away from them, he had to stop and just breath. It was like Sasuke's scent was rolling off him in waves just assault every fibre of his being. His legs started to tremble, his heartbeat increased; his breath came out more heavily and lustily. His clear blue eyes became clouded with something, similar to fascination and want.

To put it simply, Sasuke was making Naruto horny without having to use his hands in the process.

"_Sas-uke_…" Naruto's voice didn't come out like a menacing shout as he thought it would. Instead, each syllable came out sounding delicately pronounce with a heavy layer of lust covering each sound protectively.

Everyone heard him; specifically they all heard the unhidden lust as he pronounced the name. Sasuke immediately stopped struggling to impale the dog nin beneath him to stare up into Naruto's crystal blue sea eyes. When he heard the lust in Naruto's voice he just couldn't believe it but he could see in Naruto's eyes that he was actually getting, hot? Wait, Naruto is getting turned on by Sasuke's anger? He had to put on his cocky smirk. He told himself he was going to take it slow, but from the look in Naruto's eyes, it seemed he had permission to just speed up that pace.

Sasuke climbed off from Kiba's shocked body, not from the blows he received but from the way Naruto had whispered Sasuke's name.

Unlike, Sakura and Kiba who basically had their eyes as wide as they could go, Shikamaru wasn't as surprised as them he was more grateful that because of Naruto the fight ended. But he was pretty sure the reason they even started fighting was because of him.

Shikamaru sighed. He really wanted a bed right now.

Kiba hopped off the ground not feeling like he had been in a fight at all. No part of his body was hurting or bleeding. He grinned, the pussy obviously couldn't fight all he did was intimidate.

"Wow," Kiba started "I thought you said you were going to kill me. You didn't even cause any damage."

Sasuke merely glanced at Kiba's face clearly seeing the small bumps forming. Yeah, Kiba wasn't feeling any pain now but that would change in a couple of minutes. At the current moment in a battle, Sasuke would inflict pain on a person but they failed to realize the extent of the damage until the victim is ether in a hospital crying or dead. But he wasn't so cruel to cause that much damage to the dog nin. He didn't get a chance to do that anyway since Naruto's beautifully lust filled voice interrupted him.

"Can we just hurry up to the village so I can sleep, then you can kill each other as much as you want." Shikamaru stated already starting to jump from trees.

The other theree boys soon started jumping as well.

Sakura just followed without saying a word instead she contemplated on what she saw just happened. Sasuke attacked Kiba because he was suggesting weird things he would do to the blonde.

She stared hard at Naruto's back.

It seemed that she had some competition.

Naruto positioned himself between the two boys just in case they decided to have another physical fight. But he stayed a little closer to Kiba's side. He honestly didn't want whatever the hell just happened to occur again.

_He didn't even touch me! What the fuck _i_s wrong with you Naruto? _

Sasuke completely forgot that he was beating someone into the ground. He was too happy of what Naruto said, or to be correct, the way he said it. He couldn't keep the conceited smirk off his face. But it fell when he saw the distance Naruto was away from him.

_What happened?_ Sasuke started glaring at nothing ahead of him _Why __i__s he closer to the dog?_

"Finally!" The gang heard Shikamaru sigh at the front of the group.

They finally reached their destination. The village was like any other except it was smaller. Dirt roads, wooden buildings and a couple of shops in between was what the village was basically made from but Shikamaru didn't care about all those things all he wanted was a bed.

They were all entering the village and occasionally a resident would say some type of greeting.

"They seem like nice people." Sakura noted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where's an inn?" Shikamaru responded grumbling.

His eyes were moving lazily left to right in search of some place that housed ninjas.

Naruto was behind watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to look at his whole body or into his eyes because he was afraid he might start experiencing the same thing from just a while back. As he stared at him, he realized that he wasn't getting the same feeling again. He guessed that it was just a mistake that time.

Sasuke's face was in a perfectly composed mask, no emotion was visibly, not even his smirk. He felt Naruto's gaze on him but he pretended not to have noticed. He wasn't entirely upset but he was just slightly ticked off that Naruto was still close to Kiba's side.

"Cheap prices! Cheap prices!" the shout of a person repeated. The words drifted by the gang's ears but they didn't even glanced to see what they were talking about. Until they heard the next words come out of the person's mouth.

"Low priced rooms available!" Shikamaru's ears caught on those sentences. He turned his attention to the person who just spoke those lovely words.

"Hello." Shikamaru said to the announcer. It was a female who was shouting out those lines. She had black, long, straight hair, wore a plain, dark red, coloured t-shirt and dark long pants. "I heard you say something about rooms."

The woman looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. Shikamaru didn't seem to realize how devastating his looks could be, especially when he doesn't sleep for long. He had unconsciously put his mouth in a sexy lopsided grin. His eyelids were heavy, but the female easily mistook that for lust as his amber coloured eyes with hints of hazel, gazed straight into her dark brown ones. Standing leaning on one leg, both hands in his pockets and those pair of silver piercings, in both of his ears.

She could only stare at him, but she couldn't do that forever so she decided to look to his left only to find another gorgeous pair of eyes staring at her. He had slightly long spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like a cute puppy. She shifted her eyes somewhere else to stop her sight senses to over load. But that just made it worse when she saw a plain of abs and chest with some scar making it look more tempting. She had to escape the hotness so she looked to the right only to see a well- tanned boy with a wolfish grin staring at her.

She lost it. Her whole face lit up red and she fainted right on the spot.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked but he was still glancing at Sasuke.

Sakura came to the front of the group and came to the same level as her. She quickly inspected her and said in a slightly irritated voice "She's fine."

Kiba noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Oh my, she fainted!" A middle aged lady came stepping out of a curtained door way. She had a white apron wrapped around her slim waist. She was probably the same height as Sakura. She moved towards the figure now lying on the floor. She looked up at the new comers. "This always happens when she gets too excited."

"I see." Shikamaru said but he thought that stating that fact was irrelevant. Everyone knew that getting too excited was one of the main reasons people fainted.

The lady stood up along with Sakura and had a slightly surprised expression then it changed to a soft kind look. "That was kind of stupid to state wasn't it?"

Everyone just stood there with smiles on their faces.

She stood there for a second and examined each of the males' faces. Her face spread into a smile causing wrinkles around her eyes to crinkle. She started at Sasuke and went along the lines of males.

"I can see why she fainted." She placed a hand on the side of her cheek and moved on to Naruto and Shikamaru's face. "Your all such hand-", When her eyes wandered onto Kiba's face her whole expression changed to one of slight admiration to shock and concern. "Oh my! What happened to your face?" She clasped her hands over her mouth.

All eyes turned on Kiba and everyone, except Shikamaru and Sasuke gasped. Sasuke just smirked quite cockily.

"Wh-" Kiba was going to continue but then he felt this searing pain emanating from his jaw. It felt as if someone stabbed a knife right through it. He attempted to lift his hands to try to stop the pain but it wouldn't move. He looked down to see that his fingers weren't even twitching when he tried moving them. They were just limp at his side. Then he saw some sort of dark red liquid fall to the ground. Soon it became a steady stream of liquid dropping to the earth. Thankfully, he was able to lift his other hand to his jaw and discovered that the liquid falling was coming from his slightly opened mouth. He was so shocked. He couldn't believe that he was bleeding from his mouth and he didn't taste anything. Then he was only seeing through one of his eyes. Another pain starting forming around his right eye so he reached up only to find that it was swollen shut.

He was about to talk but he found that it was extremely hard to move his jaw.

"Kiba, are you okay?" Naruto moved closer to Kiba to see if he could do something.

Sasuke saw this and the smirk he was previously holding fell off his face. He was slightly amazed at the feeling of overwhelming jealousy that came whenever he saw Naruto do anything caring to another person.

Kiba forgot for a moment that he was temporarily mute and tried responding which caused the incredible pain to increase that water had formed in his eyes. He raised his good arm and waved his hand in a gesture that indicated that he couldn't talk and it was painful.

Naruto understood this and nodded his head.

Sakura came to Kiba and lifted her hands already building with chakra to Kiba's broken face. She moved her hands over his jaw a couple of times and the stream of blood stopped. She then went to his arms looking for the source that caused him unable to move it. It turned out that his shoulder had been locked by a force which caused his whole arm to be immobile. She also found that the taste buds on half of his tongue weren't functioning properly.

The lady who was standing there slightly horrified released a breath when she saw the blood stopped flowing. A few pedestrians had stopped to watch the bleeding boy and the woman noticed. "You guys should come inside and rest." She gestured for them to enter the area where she had previously come from.

When they entered they found that the room was brightly lit not from lanterns but from a huge doom shaped crystal like object protruding from the ceiling in the middle of the room. There were no windows but light spread throughout the whole room. There was a dark green couch with two matching arm chairs on opposite sides that faced each other. The hard wood floor gleamed with dark amber coloured probably because it was polished properly. Potted plants were placed in the corners of the room adding a homey feel. There was a reception desk in front and a hallway leading down to the rooms.

They all followed the woman to the reception desk. The boy standing at the counter looked a little shocked when he saw a person bleeding with bruises, coming with a group of people his way. The lady spoke a couple of words to him all the while watching the strangers.

The woman turned around to them and gently grabbed Sakura by the arm. "I have a place where we can treat him."

"Oh okay." Sakura grabbed Kiba's good arm and gently steered him down the hallway with the rooms following the woman.

The boy, who looked no older than twelve, stepped down from behind the counter. He came in front of it. He probably reached up to Naruto's waist at best. He had dark brown hair. It was hanging loose around his face where the ends of his hair curled out. His skin was naturally tanned. He had his hands crossed in front of him and looked up at the men with dark brown eyes showing caution but more of a look of curiosity.

"Nanu-san said that I have to show you guys to your rooms." The boy said tilting his head to the left.

"Thanks." Naruto replied to the boy. He walked closer to him and curled his hand in a fist in front of the boy.

He looked at it as if it were a deadly snake. "What are you doing?" he asked backing up a step.

"It's called a fist bump." He still just stared at it. "You're supposed to bump your fist against mine. It's like a sign of respect."

"Mmm." The small boy murmured. He unfolded his hand and timidly bumped Naruto's fist.

That caused the blonde to release a stunning smile down at the boy making his sky blue eyes sparkle. "I'm Naruto."

The boy's face lit up red for a moment before he coughed into his hand trying to regain his composure. Naruto thought that that was cute.

He folded his arms again. "My name is Lin." He responded only glancing at the still smiling blonde. "Follow me." He turned to the hallway where Sakura had gone and walked.

The other guys just followed silently behind not bothering to look at the place. Shikamaru could care less about how the place as long as there was a bed. While Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes from wondering down from Naruto's shoulders, to his waist which had a slight dip that widen when it reached down to his hips and finally he was just fixated with the two nicely rounded butt cheeks. One of them would go up while the other went down and there was just the slightest jingling of his ass.

This activity could be very addictive. Another slight jingle of the ass. Very addictive, indeed.

"Oh, Lin." Naruto called and said boy only turned his head back to stare. He didn't slow down his walking speed.

"This is my friend, Shikamaru." Naruto pointed back to the person on his left. Shikamaru only nodded. Then he pointed to the person to his left. "That's Sasuke."

The kid only made a grunting noise then he turned back in front and turned a corner.

Sasuke momentarily stopped eye raping Naruto ass to silently fume to himself. Naruto not only just referred to him as Sasuke but he also said "that" like he was some sort of object.

They finally came to a stop at a peached coloured sliding door and Lin turned to face them. "Nanu-san said that all the guys have to share the same room and you," he points at Shikamaru "don't have to pay for the expenses."

Shikamaru was surprised and wanted to ask why but he was too tired and with a bed just a few feet away from him, he was going to pass out.

"Tell her I say thanks." Shikamaru said. After that the boy left the way they came. Shikamaru opened the door and went straight for the bed in the most right. He would have probably found it strange that the room already had four beds set up for almost like they anticipated their arrival. But at the moment he really could less because as soon as his head hit that pillow he was out.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the suddenly very quiet room. There were four beds, two in the middle and the other two against opposite walls. Sasuke sat on the bed against the left wall and Naruto chose the bed closer to Shikamaru.

Sasuke obviously noticed this action but instead of keeping his mouth closed and his face composed he had to ask.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sasuke asked rather angrily.

"Huh?" Naruto was startled by the sudden question and the tone Sasuke asked him in. Naruto turned his head to Sasuke across the room. "What?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth "You heard me."

Naruto made a confused face. "I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes you have."

"No I'm not."

"You've been avoiding me ever since I beat Kiba."

"I'm not avoiding you because of that."

"You just admitted you were avoiding me though." Sasuke voice was starting to rise.

Naruto cringed a little. "Yes I'm avoiding you." He mumbled but Sasuke heard him clearly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

No response.

"Naruto." He hissed at the blonde. He really shouldn't be getting this angry at Naruto but he just hated being ignored, especially from the only person he really cared about.

The blonde only put down his head more. "You shouldn't be too loud." He looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes clearly trying to hide his emotion. But it was seeping through his eyes. "You'll wake Shikamaru."

He knew that Naruto had a caring instinct but right now, he could have down without it. He stood from the bed and turned to Naruto. He knew what he was about to say would sound childish and he had absolutely no right to say it. "Maybe I should disappear again to make avoiding me easier." After that he vanished from the room.

Naruto heart squeezed so tightly after that he thought he was having a heart attack. Actually he was amazed he wasn't flailing around on the floor wishing the pain in his chest would just stop for a moment so he could process what just happened.

Sasuke just said he was leaving.

Sasuke just left.

Sasuke left again.

"Sasuke?"

Of course there was no response. He wasn't n the room.

But that didn't stop him from calling out his name. "Sasuke?"

He bolted off the bed and frantically started searching everywhere in the room. In the closet, in the bathroom and even under the bed.

He wasn't in the room. Period.

Naruto felt a chill touch his face. He turned his head to way the breeze came from and discovered that this room had a door that lead to some garden outside. He quickly dashed outside.

He had to find Sasuke. He _needed_ to find him.

He glanced around the whole area of the garden which was surprisingly more bigger than he expected. Plus with the sun setting, it was casting very strange shadows which people could easily hide behind.

Or escape without causing suspicion.

Naruto started to sweat. He couldn't see properly and he needed to before the sun fully settled. He glanced back and decided that searching on high ground would be better than just staying here panicking at shadows.

He easily jumped up on the roof and immediately started searching the area for any sign for a flash of pale skin and dark hair.

_Anything._

When he saw no sign's he fell to his knees on the tiled roof and tears starting forming in his eyes.

"Sasuke…" he wiped his eyes. "Sa-suke…come bac-k." he was trying to hold it in but he couldn't keep the feeling he had had for the past two years away.

The loneliness, the depression, the memory of their last fight, it was all coming back harder than before.

"Naruto?"

Said person turned his head to the direction of the voice. There was Sasuke sitting in his usual position. One leg bent up with his hand dangling off of it, and the other tucked bent under his body. The shoulder of his dress falling off all the way to his elbow, showing off the toned chest and abs underneath. His raven hair spiked as usual showing a hint of blue highlights in the descending sun rays. His dark onyx eyes showing an emotion of worry and his lips parted like he was attempting to speak but not finding the appropriate words to release from his mouth.

Sasuke was about to call his name again but he was cut off by a fist abruptly impacting him in his jaw. The blow was so powerful that his head hit the tiled roof and bounced but he didn't have time to recover before another blow hit him in the cheek.

"_**Fuck You!**_" Naruto screamed down at him.

"Naru-" another blow to his face.

"You think you can just _**leave?!**_" he screamed again.

"Na-" Sasuke started.

"You think you can just leave _me_? _**Me?!**_" he was blindly attacking.

"Naruto…" Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's wrist and pulled them away from his face.

A tear slid from Naruto's cheek to hit right under Sasuke's left eye. Then it slid off his face to the material beneath him. Soon more tears started falling onto his face each hitting his emotion more harshly than the last, but he didn't care. All he cared about was how to make his soon to be blonde better. He was so stupid. Just because someone was getting a little attention he said he was leaving which probably brought back the memory of their fight. He was such an _idiot_.

"You Asshole…" Naruto whispered. He slowly opened his eyes letting more tears fall more freely. "Don't _ever_ leave me."

Naruto dropped his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't leave me…" he kept on mumbling that into his shoulder.

Sasuke released his wrists and tightly wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

Naruto's hand gripped his shoulder and he relaxed more into the embrace. He allowed his legs on each side of Sasuke's body to go limp. He couldn't help himself. Sasuke's heat was just so comforting and the closer he was to him now meant that he wouldn't be going anywhere without the blonde knowing.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke murmured. He snuggled his head into Naruto's hair and breathed slowly in and out just enjoying the smell of him.

"Don't leave me." Naruto whispered close Sasuke's ears. "Ever."

Sasuke rubbed the blonde's back. "You'll just hunt me down again won't you?"

"Fuck yeah." Naruto responded with no hesitation.

Sasuke chuckled. "Good thing I didn't leave then. You chasing me around everywhere, would have been annoying."

Naruto raised his head off of Sasuke's shoulder to narrow his eyes at his face. "Asshole."

Sasuke smirked. "Dumbass."

"I'm not a dumbass." Naruto snapped back.

"You thought of searching on a one story building to try to find me." He raised a brow. "That's kind of stupid."

Naruto rammed his head by Sasuke neck. "Whatever. Bastard."

Sasuke chuckled then tightened his arms around Naruto more. The night sky finally came on. Sasuke had been deprived of the night sky the whole time he was with Orochimaru. They kept moving from bunker to bunker only in the day time because it would seem less suspicious if they were in plain sight. Now the stars were winking down on him and the figure in his arms. The moon was full which illuminated the whole area. It was beautiful.

But, not as much as the person in his arms.

"Naruto." He paused. "I love you."

Sasuke held his breath and waited for a response while listening to each of his surprisingly slow heartbeats. He was mainly expecting a negative response but his heart wished for a good one where it would end up with him taking his blond up the ass, preferably uninterrupted for the whole night.

"Ramen…" Naruto's breath fanned against his neck. He just realized that the blond had fallen asleep on top of him.

Sasuke sighed softly. He was slightly disappointed that Naruto had fallen asleep but at least he had him in his arms.

He chuckled and looked up at the sky. "Idiot."

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 6 ^_^**

**I really appreciate it especially the people who review so nicely.**

**I hope you're enjoying this and I know things may seem shy now….but I'll try to get some action up in there. ^_-**

**Just saying you can always Send me private messages anytime your free or really want to know me. I would really appreciate getting to know my readers more as well.**

**Chapter 7 coming soon! (Whoa! Chapter 7 already? Yay!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**My people…. Y U NO Review? :**

**But to the people who do review just wanted to make a shout-out to the few people who do:**

**Ennu-Most of the time you commented on all of my chapters and all of them are really great and nice. I appreciate it. **

**Rosebunse- Thanks for the good feedback and reviews. You always comment on my chapters. Thanks!**

**Moonillusion- She's my best friend in real life and she also writes SasuxNaru. I suggest you read ********i**t. –wink- 

**Mangamichelle12- I** **absolutely love this review XD She said and I quote:  
"**OMG you have no idea how grateful i am to you. I have found my love for fanfiction again because of this awesome story i hope you update next time XD"

**-tears- T^T  
Now let me not keep you any longer from reading "Something", Chapter 7**

**(****i would still like 5 reviews for this Chapter ._.)**

* * *

**CHAPT3R 7**

_Sasuke smirked. "Dumbass."_

_"I'm not a dumbass." Naruto snapped back._

_"You thought of searching on a one story building to try to find me." He raised a brow. "That's kind of stupid."_

_Naruto rammed his head by Sasuke neck. "Whatever. Bastard."_

_Sasuke chuckled then tightened his arms around Naruto more. the night sky finally came on. Sasuke had been deprived of the night sky the whole time he was with Orochimaru. They kept moving from bunker to bunker only in the day time because it would seem less suspicious if they were in plain sight. Now the stars were winking down on him and the figure in his arms. the moon was full which illuminated the whole area. It was beautiful._

_But, not as much as the person in his arms._

_"Naruto." He paused. "I love you."_

_Sasuke held his breath and waited for a response while listening to each of his surprisingly slow heartbeats. He was mainly expecting a negative response but his heart wished for a good one where it would end up with him taking his blond up the ass, preferably uninterrupted for the whole night._

_"Ramen…" Naruto's breath fanned against his neck. He just realized that the blond had fallen asleep on top of him._

_Sasuke sighed softly. He was slightly disappointed that Naruto had fallen asleep but at least he had him in his arms._

_He chuckled and looked up at the sky. "Idiot."_

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling, weirdly, extremely happy.

He was lying on his side in bed with the covers of the blanket pulled all the way up to his nose only making his sky blue eyes visible. The clear glass sliding doors that lead to the garden outside was allowing light into the room making it bright. The pale green colour of the paint on the walls, contrasted with the dark mahogany wood, made the room seem comfortable.

He felt peaceful.

But the feeling changed to being peaceful to being flustered.

He gazed across the small space between his bed and the occupant of the other, Sasuke.

_Why does he look so good sleeping?_ He thought. _I never look like that._

Sasuke was sleeping on his side facing Naruto. He had one of his arms stretched out under his head for support on a pillow showing his triceps which were well defined as the rest of his body. He looked at Sasuke face and he couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute. Some of the hair from the front of his head fell over one of his eyes and touched his nose. Sometimes his nose would twitch slightly because the hair tickled it. His lips were partially opened showing a little glimpse of his pink tongue inside.

_He looks like a bunny when his nose does that._

Naruto couldn't help his eyes from roaming lower down his figure. He had his other hand lying limp over the small dip by his waist lightly touching his stomach. Naruto didn't know whether to feel envious or just admire what he was seeing. Sasuke's stomach probably had no fat on it from what he could see. He could see the slight shadow that formed each time there was a slight indentation of each individual ab and that one dark line running down the middle of his torso that separated the pairs. He made his eyes travel to his chest where two small brown dots were place looking like buttons.

_Mm…_

Sasuke moved in his sleep where he was lying flat on his back with his hand resting on his stomach. But the movement caused the sheet to move lower down his body where Naruto discovered that not only was he not wearing on his yukata, he wasn't wearing on any underwear. The top side of his butt was showing and even though he may strain his eyes to look away, he couldn't. He just liked seeing the small smooth curve that disappeared under the sheet. Sasuke made a small grunting noise. The hand he had on his stomach slowly started to move down.

Inch by inch. His hand creeped slowly down until it stopped at the top of the blanket. He made another grunt sound except this time a little louder. He raised his other hand to his forehead and let it lay there. His head tilted a little to Naruto's direction. He made a sighing nose at the same moment that his hand disappeared down into the sheets.

Naruto bit a corner of his bottom lip.

_Go lower… _

He was slightly surprised by the thought but it was like Sasuke was reading his mind because at the exact same, his hand went more under. This caused the sheet to shift. This new position caused Naruto to see the complete side of Sasuke excluding his legs. All the way to his shoulder, to the curve of his pale butt. Since the arm that he had on his head was his left arm, he could see in detail when his muscles tense every time he shifted his fingers under the sheets.

Suddenly, Sasuke's whole body rose off the bed and he emitted a hiss. His eyes squeezed tighter. The muscles in his right arm tensed. He slowly went back on the bed lying flat.

Naruto, Naruto…was hooked.

Now, it was _impossible_ for his eyes to even glance in a different direction. It would be called a sin if he did.

And why would he?

Sasuke's right arm started picking up speed. The blankets started moving up and down with small but swift movement of his fingers. Sasuke started groaning the deep sensual tone hit Naruto's whole entire body. He could literally feel Sasuke's breath on his skin making goose bumps rise on his arms, legs, just everywhere.

Before Naruto knew what he was dong, he lifted his finger to his lip and slowly dragged it across all the while staring at what the hand under the sheet could possibly be doing. He then let his index finger travel over his Adam's apple and lower. He moved his finger on one of his pecs to where a hardened nipple would be pushing against his shirt and jacket. He ran a small circle around it, teasing it further.

Sasuke seemed to be sensing Naruto movement because his arm started to move faster. The blanket was rising with every move.

He let his left hand trail down the line in the middle of his stomach stopping just above the waistband of his pants. There he hesitated for a moment.

_What the he-?_

Whatever thought he was about to think was knocked out when he heard Sasuke's lusty grunt.

_"Ah..." _

Screw it. It wasn't like if Sasuke could see hm. He had the blanket covering his whole body.

Naruto reached in his pants and not surprisingly, his penis was already harder than lead. He tugged it carefully out of his pants and it sprung to his stomach. He wrapped his hand around the base of it and squeezed while he moved his arm up. Naruto's regular breathing was becoming harder to maintain. Each time Sasuke released a sound from his mouth. It just radiated in Naruto's body. It bounced off all of his senses and went straight for his lower half.

"_Mmm..." _Naruto whispered.

He looked at Sasuke's hand which start to just move more rapidly.

_" Ugh… Fuck…"_ Sasuke groaned out. His butt cheek tightened and his back rose up. One of his legs bent up causing the sheet to fall off of the leg. That left his whole side naked now. Naruto could see little hairs on his leg. Sadly though, his hand was still covered by the pile of blanket so he was able to see what was going on there.

Naruto started following the rapid movement of Sasuke's hand. Naruto had to close his eyes. His hand gripping around his penis started throbbing with each stroke. His pre-cum started spilling over some dripping on the blankets below but he could give a flying fuck.

_"Ssss…"_ Sasuke hissed.

_"Ha..."_ Naruto moaned back.

Another quick stroke of his hand, around his dick. Now his whole hand was covered with the juices coating his dick making it easier to go up and down.

"Hmm.." Sasuke groaned.

Naruto closed his eyes tighter. The feeling in his gut was building up.

The sweat that had formed on Sasuke's skin had rolled down on the sheet every time his body mad a movement. The whole bed was shaking both his and Sasuke's. The movement from their hands caused the bed to shake. The faster they moved, more the bed shook.

Naruto was losing it.

Simultaneously, each of their bodies froze for second which felt like an eternity. The tight feeling in his stomach was slowly released along with the sticky substance that flowed from his dick. It messed up the whole sheets.

"Shit…" Naruto's eyes finally opened to find a pair of black onyx eyes staring straight at hm.

They just stared. Sasuke's eyes looking blank and Naruto's looking like he got caught doing something bad. Which he was.

A few more moments passed before Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow.

Naruto just stayed there listening to his heart go crazy in his chest.

_Fuck! Did he see me? Wait, of course he didn't see me. I have the blanket over me._

He waited another five minutes just to see if Sasuke would make a movement again. When he was sure enough time had passed, he slowly eased the covers off of his body. He carefully slid out of the side of his bed that wasn't stain with his fluids.

_Ugh! _He placed a foot down on the floor. _This is embarrassing._

Naruto had his body pressed against the floor. He didn't want to stand just in case Sasuke opened his eyes again and saw the mess on his pants and the red face he was presenting. He crawled his way to the foot of the bed and did a quick survey of the room. He found the door he was looking for to the bathroom. Thankfully, it was on the side Shikamaru was previously sleeping on. He silently thanked Shikamaru for suddenly disappearing some time during the morning. He creeped his way over to the door being happy that he wasn't making a lot of nose as his clothes scrapped against the floor.

He finally reached the door, opened it quickly and locked himself inside.

Naruto sat on the bathroom floor struggling to get his breathing to a regular pace. When he had somehow managed to get his breathing under control, realization hit him.

He just masturbated.

He just masturbated off of Sasuke.

He just masturbated off of_ Sasuke_ masturbating.

The thoughts, of what just happened, were hard to wrap his head around. Why was Sasuke masturbating in the first place? What was he masturbating off of him? How could he masturbate with people in the room? Why had his eyes opened? Did he see? Or when his eyes had opened, he too sleepy to pay attention to the scene? Was Naruto being too loud? Was that even masturbation?

They just swirled around his head and he just didn't know which one he should stick too, or if he should stick on one at all.

He guessed there was a bright side, Kiba did say it would feel good.

He banged his head against the back of the door. "Fuck…" he muttered.

Naruto decided that he might as well take a bath since he was in here now and probably wasn't going to leave for a while. He stood up from the floor and inspected the wet patch of the rim at the front of his pants that had gotten stained while his little, exercise. He thought that he should have really worn on boxers but, he wasn't thinking about that when he came to get Sasuke.

Naruto's face lit up red.

He slipped the pants off of him and laid them on the sink counter thinking that it was kind silly that he had forgotten to bring boxers because of Sasuke. The thought was embarrassing, but as much as what happened just a while a go! He leaned back against the door and softly banged his had against the door again. His blush increased more despite the fact that he was a _guy, _thinking about another _guy, _who made himforgot that_ thinking_ was what most humans _did_ when they didn't know what to _do_.

_I must be ill or something._

He took off his jacket and black t-shirt and placed it next to his pants. He then stepped into the shower. It had an opaque glass door that would make it hard for people clearly but see the outline of the person's body.

He slid it across, stepped inside immediately turned the water on. He had it on the cold not even bothering to readjust the temperature. He just wanted the cold ness to seep into his skin so his mind could be a little clearer.

He raised his face up to the faucet and let the water fall on his face and travel down the rest of his body. After a minute of this he decided to look forward again and stare at the light blue tiles.

Okay, his mind was clear. It was clear that he was very confused about everything that just happened.

Naruto banged his head against the tile causing the water to flow down his back instead.

_I just need to think._ He breathed in. _Okay. First question: why did I do that? _

_Cause I was horny. Why did I get horny? _

_Cause I saw Sasuke…doing stuff. _He stared down at the floor and sighed.

_But why did that make me horny? I guess he looked…hot? _

Naruto stood up straight. He looked hot?

He wanted to deny the fact, he really did but you would have to be an absolute complete_ idiot_ not to think that.

So yes, Naruto was admitting that Sasuke was hot. His face burned from the heat in them. It was so _girly _to admit. He shook his head to get rid of some of his blush but it didn't work.

"Ah, whatever." he mumbled. "My brain hurts."

Naruto grabbed a bar of soap off the wall and started scrubbing furiously over his skin. He was pretty sure some parts of his skin were starting to turn red but he couldn't feel the sting it caused because the cold water had numbed his skin.

After a few minutes of scrubbing, he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started cleaning the gunk out of his hair.

It had been such a long time before he had had a proper bath and one where the situation wasn't awkward. He could barely deal with Kiba's weird attitude; he really didn't want to have this thing on his brain. To make things worse, he would _never_ forget what happened because _said person_ who did the _thing_, is probably on his bed chilling right now.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom and quickly tied a towel around his waist and stood with his hands on his hips. He looked at the clothes on the counter and tucked them under his hand. He couldn't wear them anymore. They were too dirty in more ways than one.

He took two deep breaths to steady his suddenly racing heart.

It was simple.

All he was going to was march into the room, walk quickly over to the door to exit and find someone to ask for clothes he could borrow.

Then why was his face turning like a tomato?

He shook his head to get rid of his fears. He grabbed the door knob but hesitated to turn it.

_It's not a big deal. He didn't see._ Naruto keep on repeating those words in his head. He looked straight ahead, quickly turned and opened the door.

It wasn't as bad as he thought. Not at all.

It was ten times _worse._

Yes, Sasuke had moved but he wasn't sure if it was better or worse from his original position. Sasuke had chosen to sit in his signature style. He had his back against a pile of pillows supporting him. The same leg was still bent in the air with his hand dangling off the edge of his knee. The other was bent under him. The sunlight touch the back of his head making his front slightly shadowed.

And the one thing that just made Naruto absolutely freak out.

Only a piece of the blanket was covering his dick. That _alone _was covered. Everything else was bare. He might as well just walk around naked. It would have been easier to take in than having him cover the thing like it was some tempting delectable cake treat that you earn to get.

Naruto slapped himself in the face. He did not, he hoped, he didn't just compare Sasuke's dick to a dessert. But he had and now the thought of a banana covered in vanilla cream sauce lying limp under the sheets was imprinted in his brain.

_Fuck you imagination. _

He opened one of his eyes to peak between his fingers and discovered that Sasuke had disappeared again.

"Sasuke?" he called out.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." The sound startled Naruto so much, that he jumped onto the bed nearest him. Sasuke had easily snuck past him and slipped into the bathroom. The only evidence he had of that was the fact that the bathroom door just closed.

Naruto climbed off the bed and went by the door. He wasn't embarrassed anymore he was more curious about the way Sasuke just acted.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked but he received no response. He placed his ear against the door to listen for any movement inside. He could hear the shower running.

_He's probably bathing. _

Bathing? Sasuke is bathing in the shower. Naruto's imagination started working again. He could easily imagine Sasuke naked standing in the shower. Washing away the dirt from his hair. The water rolling over his muscles. His hands roaming over his body covering himself with the bubbles forming from the soap. Him trailing his hands down to his dick, gripping it tightly while not forgetting to clean it as his hand moved.

Naruto stopped there. He turned and stiffly walked to the door not even bothering to bend his knees. His elbow didn't bend either when he opened the door. He stepped outside and let the door close slowly behind hm. When he heard a click made by the door, he went in search of the lady from last night.

He needed some sort of distraction from making him go crazy with mental imagery of Sasuke bathing.

As he was walking through the hallways he noticed that the place was brightly lit but no windows were anywhere in the building. He looked up to the ceiling to see the same crystal like rock moving in a crackled line all the throughout the top walls. Naruto thought it was beautiful. He had his head up looking at it as he walked around corners. It was very mesmerising.

He was so engrossed by the crystal like substance that he bumped into someone by accident.

"Ow! Watch where you're going blue eyes!"

Naruto looked down to see Lin on his back on the floor.

"Oh Lin." he bent down to help the kid. "I didn't see you there."

"No way." Lin looked Naruto straight into his eyes and answered sarcastically.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the kid. "That's not cute at all."

"I don't care." Lin folded his arms and walked away from Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the kid by his collar causing him to turn around. "Hey kid, I need your help."

The boy only turned his head to Naruto. "What for?"

He scowled down at the kid and lifted him off of the floor "Where's the lady from last night? I need her help."

He started struggling in his grasp. "What for?!"

"To get clothes!" Naruto shouted back.

"Then say so earlier you idiot! Now put me down."

Naruto chuckled. "Maybe if you act like a good little boy, I'll consider putting you down."

Lin stopped struggling. "Put me down."

"And?"

"And what?" Lin asked back.

"Your forgetting something important."

"Oh," Lin said. "Put me down, please."

Naruto smiled he guessed even brats could have some manners. He placed the boy back on the floor. "That's better."

He looked up at his face. "You're a real dumbass." He stuck his tongue to him, quickly turned around and ran away before Naruto started strangling his neck.

"Damn brat!" he shouted.

"Why are you shouting at air?" Sasuke's voice calmly asked.

Even though it was calmly asked, Naruto still jumped. The fact that it was Sasuke's voice and the way he just appeared out of thin air made him nervous. "I'm not shouting at air." He mumbled.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto blonde head. He was replaying the events of what happened in the bedroom and he couldn't stop a cocky grin to start spreading across his face. He really hadn't meant to play with himself but it was hard to ignore a happily sleeping blonde on the bed next to you. Before Naruto had stayed on his side, covering himself with the whole blanket, it was down to his waist. He had been tossing and turning which caused his jacket and shirt to ride up on his body which only revealed a small section of his tummy. But apparently that was all Sasuke's dick needed to get hard.

After that Sasuke just watched the blonde turn around a couple more times before he settled into one position. By that time, his dick was so hard he was afraid that a vein would burst. He knew what he was doing but he really didn't want to do it.

He couldn't help himself.

He starting pleasuring himself and got so caught up in it. That was until he heard a slight whisper from a voice he trained his ears to tune to. He was so shocked he opened his eyes and looked into Naruto's blue eyes.

There it was. He looked so guilty like he was doing something naughty he knew wasn't supposed to do.

He closed his eyes after that and pretended to go back to sleep then he heard shuffling so he opened one of his eyes to peek only to find Naruto crawling on the floor to the bathroom. He would have laughed at that sight. He thought he looked way too cute and guilty.

He quickly bathed himself in the bathroom having this huge perverted grin on his face the whole time. He was trying so hard in the bathroom not to burst out in laughter. He could sense Naruto's presence lingering by the door for a while. Naruto had no idea how happy his idiocy was making him feel.

Now he was standing in the hallway with a blushing blonde looking embarrassed.

Naruto looked up only to find Sasuke standing with a towel hanging low on his waist looking at him. He was sure if he moved to rapidly that it would just fall down. He also looked at his chest again for the morning which just caused him to blush more. "W- Why are you staring at me?"

Sasuke tilted his head like he was in some deep concentration. He grabbed his chin and leaned forward right in front of his face. His eyes looked into his and he just couldn't look away. Naruto heard Sasuke's hand that was grabbing his chin drop to his side. "I like your face." Then he smirked.

Naruto immediately looked away wishing someone would encase him in a block of ice to maybe stop this insane blush from coming up his whole body.

"I-idiot." He stammered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow even though Naruto couldn't see. "Oh, why?"

"You just are!" Naruto started walking down the hallway now.

And he wished he hadn't had gone first. He could basically_ feel_ that his towel was being removed without the use of any hands but just pure _eye sight_. He felt like his ass was being sight raped._ Intensely_. Knowing that, just made him walk a little funny. He started stumbling over his own feet because his toes started curling with each step.

Sasuke couldn't be staring at his ass. That would be weird ,wrong and _weirder_.

"Where're you going?" Sasuke asked behind him.

Naruto could still feel the gaze on his ass. " I-I'm looking for the lady."

"For what?" he sounded just like the kid but more polite.

"Need clothes." They turned a corner and ended up in the room with the big crystal dome from before. Sasuke didn't say anything after that for some reason.

He stood there a little awkwardly. Naruto was awkward because he could still feel the gaze on his ass more so than before. Sasuke, well Sasuke, was perfectly fine doing one of his most recent pleasures.

After a few minutes, the lady from last night entered the room holding a pile of clothes. She was wearing on loose fitting pants and a light green shirt that had a picture of a cabbage on the front. Her hair was in a messy bun at the back of her neck.

"Oh my," She said putting one hand at the side of her cheek. "Aren't you naked."

Naruto finally felt the gaze break and relax for only a second before he jumped. Sasuke had come to stand right beside him. So close that when he jumped he touched the back of his hand.

"Yes, we are." Sasuke agreed having a small smirk on his face.

She came closer to the pair. "I only brought one pair of clothes." She looked at Naruto and placed the clothes in his hands. He gave her the set of clothes he had been holding making sure that the stained part was wrapped. "You can go change into these." She gave him a smile and turned back the way she came.

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke to see him staring at him again.

"Why did you need clothes?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto made a small step back. He felt a little uncomfortable looking up to him from so close. "My clothes are dirty." He blushed when he said the last part and he scolded his body.

"Hmm." Sasuke murmured. "I wonder what you were doing to get it so dirty." He smirked.

That caused Naruto to blush further because he placed way too much emphasis on the last word.

"I wonder what you were doing." Naruto retorted.

Sasuke had a questioning face. "What are you talking about?"

"This…morning…you," Naruto's blush was increasing with each word, "you...were d-doing something…too."

Sasuke stared at him with a blank expression at first but then he had a cocky smirk on. "I was scratching my leg."

Naruto just looked at him. He stared at Sasuke eyes with his mouth open. _Scratching his leg? _He thought. Then suddenly his voice started working again.

"Who the _fuck_ scratches their _leg_ like _that?!"_ Naruto shouted at him then he turned around and ran back in the hallway in search of their room to hide his embarrassment.

Sasuke watch the blonde go and really couldn't help thinking happily.

_His ass is so…bouncy._

* * *

Sakura was wrapping some bandages around Kiba's head to help keep his jaw in place when she heard a muffled shout of a person. She couldn't hear the words though.

She woke up this morning and went straight for the room that Kiba was in. His injuries were more drastic when she checked them last night. As soon as he was seated on the bed, he laid down on his back looking exhausted. The only thing she could have done in that situation was rip open his shirt. Luckily he wasn't wearing a mesh guard but that was probably the reason that made blows much harsher.

"I can't believe he did all this." Kiba mumbled.

Sakura sighed softly. She wasn't surprised. She remembered that time during the chunin exams when they were in the woods. Sasuke had dislocated the guy's arm. He looked so happy doing it too.

"Okay," Sakura said making sure that bandage was in placed. "I'm done."

"Ugh, I feel like I _look_ stupid." Kiba said as he fell back against the pillow. This only caused him to hiss in pain.

"You don't just _look_ stupid." Kiba turned his head to glare at her. She only laughed a little.

She turned to a table that was in the corner or the room close to the door. It had various medicines which she was sorting through. She found what she was looking for but didn't turn around. "Kiba?"

"Mmm?" he responded.

She paused. "You like Naruto don't you?"

"That's a real random question."

She turned around. "Don't you?" she asked again.

Kiba sighed. "Yeah, I do but that fucking bird keeps trying to get him." He clenched his fist. "It pisses me off that he thinks he can just come back and have him." he turned his head to her again. "You still like Sasuke, right?"

She didn't respond instead she came over to the bed and started working on Kiba's abdomen.

"I'm guessing that's a yeah too." He resumed staring up at the wall. "We should just pair up and take them down together." He chuckled at the end there.

A few moments of silence passed between the two of them. Sakura was finished with his abdomen and went back to the table.

"Maybe, we should." She said.

Kiba sat up too quickly causing a slight pain to pass through his body. But he ignored it. "I was just joking!"

"Think about it though!" She turned around and Kiba could see passion burning in her eyes. "You could have Naruto and I can Sasuke. It's perfect!"

Kiba bowed his head to think. He really did love Naruto. Sasuke didn't know of the shit what happened to him when he left. He didn't deserve him.

He looked up to Sakura's eyes. "Okay…let's do it.

* * *

**FUN FACT:****  
When ****I ****type the letters "E, I or R" refuse to work. So it ends up looking something similar to this: **

**"Bathng? Sasuk s bathng n th show. Nauto's magnaton statd workng agan."**

**FAVOURTE LNE:**

**"Who the _fuck_ scratches their _leg_ like _that?!"_**

**Tell me your favourite line. ****J**

** I apologize if thy have been any spelling mistakes but there really hard to find sometimes. **

**Thank you again my diligent readers. I tried to make this chapter funny-ish. :P **

******I appreciate it. Chapter 8 coming soon! (Reviews ! Reviews !**! Rev******iews)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the people who review, KitsuneLuvr88, KyouyaxCloud, Daisy Holden, strawberryknight and also the regulars. (you know who you are –wink wink-)**

**I heard that all of you really liked Chapter 7. You don't know –tear- how happy…- sniffles- that makes me feel!**

**And yes…I am still begging for reviews. :e**

**it really helps motivate me. Starting Chapter 8!**

**I would appreciate if you guys would give me 5 reviews per Chapter.**** ._.**

* * *

**CHAPT3R 8**

_"Kiba?"_

_"Mmm?" he responded._

_She paused. "You like Naruto don't you?" _

_"That's a real random question."_

_She turned around. "Don't you?" she asked again._

_Kiba sighed. "Yeah, I do but that fucking bird keeps trying to get him." He clenched his fist. "It pisses me off that he thinks he can just come back and have him." he turned his head to her again. "You still like Sasuke, right?"_

_She didn't respond instead she came over to the bed and started working on Kiba's abdomen. _

_"I'm guessing that's a yeah too." He resumed staring up at the wall. "We should just pair up and take them down together." He chuckled at the end there._

_A few moments of silence passed between the two of them. Sakura was finished with his abdomen and went back to the table._

_"Maybe, we should." She said. _

_Kiba sat up too quickly causing a slight pain to pass through his body. But he ignored it. "I was just joking!"_

_"Think about it though!" She turned around and Kiba could see passion burning in her eyes. "You could have Naruto and I can Sasuke. It's perfect!"_

_Kiba bowed his head to think. He really did love Naruto. Sasuke didn't know of the shit what happened to him when he left. He didn't deserve him. _

_He looked up to Sakura's eyes. "Okay…let's do it._

* * *

Shikamaru was in a small room which he guessed was one of them that had real light entering. He was sitting down by a small table in the middle of the room sitting cross-legged. He had a cup of tea with steam forming in the air on the table in front of him. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and long dark grey pants. He also had a plate of cookies located beside the cup with pieces separated on another side plate. A napkin was tucked into his shirt as soon as he was seated comfortable on a cushion on the floor. He was currently also _scared._

This was the third time he was scared in his life ever since he started the mission.

And it wasn't something normal people would be terrified of.

He was afraid of the land lady, Nanu Samotu.

She was currently sitting right beside him with her hands wrapped around his forearm. She was staring up into his amber eyes with a kind but sinister expression. The light from outside reflected in her eyes showing that she had some underlying intentions.

"So," Shikamaru slightly jumped when she started speaking. "You don't have to pay for anything."

Shikamaru forced a smile. "Oh really, thanks."

The kindness that was previously in her eyes was now completely gone and now it only looked like pure evil in them. "But, you do have to do something to compensate for it."

Fuck. Shikamaru was scared. Not only because of the way her eyes seem to turn even darker but she even had the gull to laugh happily about whatever the hell she was thinking.

He had no idea how he ended up in this situation. He had just been lazing on the roof looking up at the movement of clouds just thinking about nothing really. He heard some commotion going on in the room below. He guessed that Sasuke and Naruto had woken up but he didn't want to deal with their situation. Whatever their situation was. When he heard that the voices below had faded, he finally decided that he would take a quick break just so he could resume his gazing later. He came down from the roof only to find the lady standing with a creepy smile behind the glass window with her hand pressing against it. He was so shocked that he fell back on his ass _'very gracefully'._

Before he could even utter another word, he was pulled, rather roughly to this unknown room.

Now he didn't know if he should accept the offer or just live the rest of his life here paying her off.

No, he needed to pay her _now._ He didn't know what she would make him do if he stayed for long-term.

"So," he started. "What do I have to do?"

Crap. Her smile got wider.

Nanu unwrapped her arms around his and stood up slowly. "You see," she made her way to a sliding door which sadly wasn't the door to leave. She opened it and clothes were hung on hangers. Shikamaru couldn't actually see how the clothes were designed nor did he care. He wasn't going to be worrying about how clothes looked when he had this woman in the room.

"I've been getting old lately" she continued still searching the racks. "And since I've no husband, I've been needing," she turned around, "_something."_

Shikamaru's external features remained completely impassive, but he already figured out the under lying meaning of that sentence.

She wanted sex.

Fucking sex.

Sweat started forming on his forehead and trickled down the side of his face into the collar of his shirt. He had to get out of this.

"You know," he scratched the back of his head. "I think it would be better if I paid."

He looked into her eyes for some kind of waver of her emotion. Nothing. She still had that sinister gleam in her eyes, probably more fierce than before.

"No. No. No." her smile fell. "I don't want money. What I want is-"

"I can't have sex with you!" the pressure of the situation finally broke him. He just blurted out the first and only thing that had been running through his mind ever since that sentence.

Her eyes widened with surprise. She placed one of her hand on her cheek and tilted her head. "Oh my, you thought I wanted sex as repayment?"

Shikamaru was still scared but he still answered timidly. "Yes…"

Nanu-san burst out in laughter. "Are you insane?!" she fell to her knees on the floor. Shikamaru was honestly surprised by the sudden shift in her attitudes almost like she was bi-polar.

"You're probably a whole decade, plus, younger than me!" She was rolling on the floor now grabbing her stomach. "Dear God! This should be documented!"

Shikamaru wasn't sure if he should feel offended or relief. He was happy that he wasn't going to be forced into sex but did she have to act like it was such a bad thing if he wanted to?

Nanu-san had stopped rolling and now was lying on the floor with her head close to the table. She caught a quick glimpse of a slightly disappointed face then sat up and faced the boy. "You... you wanted to have sex with me?!"

"Nooooo!" Shikamaru stretched out his hands, in front of his face, hoping that it would help him push all of this conversation outside the door to be lost in the wind. "I would never want that."

"Aww." she sighed. "I didn't know I was that unattractive. " she looked through the clear sliding door at the grass wishing she could be as young as it.

Shikamaru saw this expression and immediately apologize. "What I meant to say was, I wouldn't have sex with you because you're not in my age range. I'm sure some guy your age would love to fu- have sex with you!"

Nanu-san had a surprised expression on her face but it quickly turned to a smile. "Nice save there."

Shikamaru sighed and banged his head on the table next to his cold tea and cookies. "Just tell me what I have to do before I make a bigger ass of myself, please."

The sentence came out a bit muffled but she understood and stood once more. Shikamaru listened to her footsteps as she wandered back to the closet. He heard some clothes being rustled some way away from him. He raised his head to see her holding clothes in her hand.

He sat up properly. "Um.."

"I just want you and your friends to model these clothes for me." She smiled.

"Model for what exactly?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just for a small calendar in the community." She sat down. "I sell them to the ladies in town. The boys in our village have been used way too frequently."

"Oh, okay but there's only three of us." Shikamaru wasn't really into the idea of modelling for a bunch of middle-aged woman. What if they didn't get accepted back in the village and the only place they had to live was this village? He could honestly not deal with a bunch of middle-aged stalking him in his home. That would be creepy.

"It's okay. I already sent a couple photos of you guys around. I got some great feedback." She ended with a smile.

Shikamaru was about to protest but he thought against it. He just wanted to take a nap now. It would cause a whole less of trouble if he did so anyway. "When are you doing this shoot?"

"Oh," she looked surprised. "just in a couple of hours."

"That's great." He sighed then lay on his side on the floor, "I'm going to be napping in here for a while. Just call me when you're ready." After that he went quickly to sleep. He needed the rest for what was about to happen.

* * *

Sasuke was feeling really happy about his position in this "competition".

He never really considered him and Kiba to be in one but if he had to choose who would be in the lead, it would be him. That thought even brought a smirk to his face.

He was currently changing in the room by himself. Naruto had insisted that Sasuke acting very weird and if he didn't start acting normal, he would never stay in the same room again. Naruto then went on saying he was giving him a creepy gaze.

All he was doing was looking at his ass. What was so creepy about that?

Sasuke pulled a long-sleeved, V-neck, black shirt over his head and pulled it down so it fitted more close. He stared at the shirt seeing that it was showing pretty much everything going on under it. He almost forgot what tight clothing felt like. It felt really comfortable on him. He was about to put on a pair of boxers but decided against it. He liked having freedom in that area. He slipped into a pair of long grey sweat pants.

He looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. His checked to see if his hair was clean enough. His eyes weren't looking like a zombie.

For some strange reason Sasuke felt more self-conscious about his appearance than before. It was probably the clothes. He never wore casual wear for a long time. If this attire could get Naruto's attention on him, then he would really like it.

After checking himself in the mirror, he quickly left the bathroom and the bedroom. He wanted to trouble Naruto as much as he possible could before he got annoyed with him. He loved seeing his flustered face blushing. Just the image of Naruto sitting on a couch in the main room with his head bowed trying desperately to hide his blush, made Sasuke smile.

He turned the last corner to the man room to find what he had been imagining only slightly different. Naruto was in a white shirt and wearing a long black sweat pants. He had his body facing the direction Sasuke was standing. He was smiling happily showing off his white teeth. One of the shoulders of his t-shirt had fallen off. His cheeks had a slight blush on them because he was laughing at something.

Damn, he looked so fuckable now.

But the _thing_ he was talking with just _fucked_ up the _entire_ image.

Kiba.

Sasuke couldn't help but be satisfied that he had caused that much damage to him. His body tensed each time Naruto moved on the couch too much. When he spoke his face would have a grimace. He was leaning back on the couch, probably trying to relieve the stress from his back. Sasuke's blows tended not to just stay where they were. The pain had to travel through the whole. There was also a bandage wrapped around his face.

He looked retarded but he wasn't dead. That was _extremely_ disappointing.

Sasuke made his way to the other side of the couch which was vacant and beside a smiling blonde. As he took his first step, Sakura emerged from the doorway opposite him. She quickly glanced in his direction and took the sit he planned on taking.

When she sat down she gave Kiba a look and then they gave Sasuke a look. Kiba even had the balls to smirk.

One of Sasuke's eyebrow started to twitch. _Oh, this bitch and dog is fucking with me.I see._

Instead of heading to his previous destination, he decided to take an armchair closer to Kiba's side. No way in hell was he sitting near the pink one.

"Oh, Sasuke your back." Naruto finally noticed his presence as he sat down. He diverted his attention to Sasuke completely and started blushing. Sasuke probably looked better in regular clothes than he did in his yukata. His hair was still wet and some hair stuck to the side of his face. The water would slide down his slender neck and wet the collar of his shirt.

Wow. Naruto didn't think Sasuke could get hotter just in a few minutes.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's cute face. He was obviously staring at him which made feel especially cocky at the moment.

Sakura saw this and got pissed. Like any other normal person, who would let them have their little moment, she had to be the one to break it.

"So, Sasuke-kun," she started. _Dear God, her saying my name is like shoving needles into my ear drum. Wait, I'm pretty sure that would be better than hearing her voice_." Did you just bath? You look refreshed."

_No bitch, I just sweat so much that I had a forced bath. She knew I bathed, why is she acting more stupid? Oh yeah. It's just natural for her species. _

Sasuke just stared at her general direction. He didn't want to waste his eyesight on her of all people.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke hadn't responded. "Sasuke, it's rude not to respond."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's response.

Sakura looked completely unaffected. "What were you guys doing?"

Sasuke sighed and looked away from the girl. At mention of this, Naruto's face just lit up in a blush.

Kiba, being so intoned with reactions, noticed this and immediately got pissed. What had Sasuke done again? Did he kiss him? Did he confess his feelings? Each question just made him angry which caused a scowl on his face to form.

Sasuke didn't want to talk, Kiba was getting pissed and Naruto was still blushing like a school girl. Sakura just couldn't read the atmosphere and decided she would ask another question fully expecting some answer or reaction from them. "Have you thought about what you would do if the Hokage doesn't accept you back in the village?" she put on a concerned expression.

"What?!" Naruto turned to her. "Of course, he's going to be accepted back into Konoha."

Sakura furrowed her brows. The concern she heard in his voice was sickening. "Naruto…it's a very prominent choice." Her smile faded.

Naruto started scowling at her. "No, that's not going to happen."

After this, Sakura and Naruto fell into an intense staring contest. Sasuke saw this and he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. His soon to be blonde was defending him.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility, idiot." Sakura said.

"Don't call him an idiot, _you bitch."_ Sasuke calmly replied not falling to add as much venom in a snake's body in the last two words.

"Don't call Sa-ura a bitch, yo- ja-kass!" Kiba jumped in. He may not be able to talk properly but he could try to defend one of his friends. But to be honest Sakura didn't have to call Naruto an idiot. He_ was_ in love with him.

Sasuke smirked. "And the crippled-face dog is going to join the conversation?" he let out a humourless laugh. "Funny."

Sakura still showed no outward emotion to Sasuke's statement but she did shut up after that. Kiba was still slightly pissed off at what Sasuke and was about to say something to the raven but decided against. It would be suicide on his jaw.

"Hey guys." A surprisingly scared but still lazy voice interrupted the awkward silence that had befallen the small tense group.

That wasn't the only think that made the group relax. Shikamaru's appearance was just too _interesting._ He was wearing on a light red yukata. There was a black sash tied around his waist holding it together. His hair was let loose and half of it was slicked back and the other half hung over his left eye. He had a long slim smoking pipe hanging from the corner of his lips. A shoulder of his dress had fallen off which was exposing his right side.

Basically, Shikamaru was looking sexy. Sasuke knew this because sea blue eyes were practically gaping at the person in the doorway. This caused a small muscle above Sasuke's eye to twitch.

_Calm down Uchiha. It's just Shikamaru. _

"Shika, you look so cool!"

Now Sasuke had an irritating twitch anda strong case of jealousy. Why was he wearing that? Why did he think Shikamaru was _so cool?_

"W-y ar- yo- wear-ng that?" Kiba asked and instantly regretted as a sharp pain just ripped through his whole head.

"Oh," he said it like he just found out that he was wearing on strange clothes, "this is to repay Nanu-san for the hospitality."

"By dressing weird?" Naruto giggled at the end of his sentence.

Shikamaru removed the long smoke pipe from his mouth. "No, by doing a photo-shoot."

Silence. Just silence.

"Are you serious?" Naruto had gained control of his mouth enough to ask. He couldn't believe it. Shikamaru was actually doing something that required you using some serious muscles besides his brain.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes and you two," he pointed to Sasuke and Naruto, "are doing it too."

Honestly, Sasuke would have preferred not to be there at the moment or this 'photo-shoot'. He shifted his eyes to his soon to be blonde's face. He looked really happy that there was mention of posing for a camera. And, he did like to see Shikamaru dressed like that. Maybe he would think the same of him too.

Naruto jumped off the couch. "I'm so excited!" he pumped his fist in the air.

"That's just fantastic." Shikamaru drawled lazily. He turned his body to Sasuke ",and you?"

He glanced at Naruto a last time. "Hn." Was his answer.

"Well, I'm guessing that's a yes." Shikamaru said. He then turned around and went back through the passage. They heard a lot of mumbling then a quick but loud shriek.

Nanu-san came running out of the passage with Shikamaru following at a much slower pace. She grabbed Sasuke and Naruto by the wrists and dragged them back into the passage.

They had passed their bedroom and turned a corner. Ahead of them was a clear sliding door which Nanu-san was happily dragging them to. "I'm so glad you guys agreed to be my models!"

Naruto almost tripped on his own leg the way this woman was pulling him. "Um…you're welcome."

"Shikamaru said it would be really easier for you to accept." She tilted her head to Naruto. "but if you hadn't have agreed then he wouldn't have done it either." She referred to Sasuke by turning her head his way.

_Oh crap._ Sasuke's eyes widened slightly then he glared at back of her head. _If she says that then Naruto will think that means something. Please don't notice._

"Huh? What do you mean he wouldn't have accepted either?" Naruto questioned.

_Shit._

Sasuke was mentally freaking out. He wasn't ready! He may act all calm and cool to everyone else but when it came to Naruto, he could easily go from happy to sad.

Which meant that if Naruto rejected him, he was pretty sure that he would kill himself. He _definitely _wasn't going back to Orochimaru.

Nanu-san titled her head back to Naruto. "Oh my, what ever are you talking about?" she smiled.

"You said something about Sasuke."

"Oh look," she stopped then released their wrists, "were here."

She slide the door open and the light temporarily blinded them. Nanu-san somehow had gotten behind them without touching, even though the passage way was so slim. She then pushed them outside still with them being blinded.

Because of this, Sasuke's legs got twisted causing him to fall on his back on the earth below. Naruto quickly followed after landing with his head on Sasuke's chest and his legs sprawled out on either sides of him.

Sasuke smirked. They seemed to be ending up in this position a lot.

"Oh Naruto, I had no idea you liked being on top of me so much." Sasuke said sarcastically.

That sentence brought about a reaction Sasuke loved to see. He blushed.

"I-idiot shut up!" Naruto pushed himself up and away from Sasuke face. He was about to get up but Sasuke had wrapped his arms securely around his waist.

"Where're you going?" Sasuke titled his head.

Naruto looked away but his blush just increased more. "Let g-go of me."

Sasuke chuckled. He was stuttering. How cute. "Why should I?"

Naruto tried to push away further but Sasuke noticed this. He quickly grabbed him by the hips and grinded their covered members together which caused Naruto let out a very soft sexy moan to Sasuke's ears.

He covered his mouth to try to take back the moan but it was already out. Naruto glared down at Sasuke who had a cocky grin on his face.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started cautiously.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked innocently.

He didn't continue speaking he just glared at him. Being Sasuke, he was paying more attention to the position. Naruto was sitting upright with his lower half touching Sasuke's.

Why not just do something one more time?

Sasuke sat up quickly surprising Naruto at how close Sasuke's face had gotten to him in less than a second. He wrapped one arm around his waist and the other roughly grabbed one plump ass cheek and massaged it.

Naruto didn't move for a minute then he finally reacted with his whole face heating up.

"S-Sasuke, you bastard!" he shoved his body back on the ground not caring if Sasuke's head got injured, got up abruptly and stormed off somewhere.

Nanu-san bent down to Sasuke to see if anything was wrong. "Oh my," she placed her hand by the side of her face, "I'm so sorry I pushed you so roughly."

Sasuke looked at her face. She looked as if she was ready to die of laughter.

He looked at the hand that had grabbed the softness of Naruto's ass and smirked. "It was worth it." then he glanced over to see a pouting blonde "I think…" If his blonde was mad at him now. He probably wouldn't talk to him for a while or at all.

He sighed. He needed to stop acting so impulsive or something horrible would happen.

Naruto might hate him.

He stood up, brushed some dirt off his clothes and proceeded to Naruto. "Naruto."

Said person look3d in Sasuke's general direction but not directly at him and turned entirely away.

Sasuke finally reached the area Naruto was standing and he had no idea what to say. He knew that Naruto was going to ask him why he did that but he didn't have any other reason besides the fact that he loved him.

"Apologize…"

Naruto's mumble surprised Sasuke.

He turned to him and gazed into sea blue eyes. "I said apologize."

Sasuke thought there was something seriously wrong with his brain when he decided to respond. "No."

Naruto eyes widened and narrowed at his face. "What?"

"Thank me first."

Naruto's brows furrowed. "For what?"

"You used my body as a cushion again."

"Oh," he glanced away and mumbled "Thanks."

Sasuke smirked but did nothing more.

Naruto looked back up to him. "Apologize."

"Not gonna."

"Bastard! You grabbed my ass." Naruto shouted all the while blushing.

"No, I was making sure that your body didn't fall back and hit your head against the steps." He pointed to them.

Naruto looked at the steps and thought that he was right. Suddenly, Naruto stretched his arms wide open in a hug form. "I'm sorry that I thought bad of you, Sasuke."

At first Sasuke was a little sceptical but Naruto was opening his arms open for him. He had to take the opportunity. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck gentle and Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist. Sasuke allowed his fingers to travel through the baby hair at the base of the behind of Naruto's neck. He laid his head on top of his and inhaled deeply. He smelled like a fruit but he couldn't figure out what it was. But even though this wa-

Grope. Grope.

Naruto's hand had travelled down to Sasuke's butt and he gentle squeezed it tight.

Sasuke was stunned.

Naruto just groped his ass.

Twice.

He pushed himself away to look at Naruto's face. He was blushing like crazy but had a huge grin on his face.

"Now were even." He whispered.

Sasuke burst out in laughter. He was laughing so hard he ended up on the floor clutching his aching stomach. He knew he loved Naruto but he loved him even more now.

Naruto was just standing there looking at the sight before him. He had never seen Sasuke laugh that loudly. It made him really happy to see that but it made him twice as happy knowing that he was the cause of it. But it also made him embarrassed when he thought of the reason why he was laughing.

He touched his butt.

"Oh…god…" Sasuke was trying to get over his laughing fit. "I'm good." He stood up with a smirk on his face and water in his eyes.

Naruto couldn't help smile back. He was happy.

"Oh my," Nanu-san's voice startled the two boys. "We really need to start." She shoved two clothing into the boys' hands and quickly pushed them into separate dressing rooms.

Sasuke looked at the robe he had to wear and quickly put it on. He didn't care. He just wanted to see Naruto.

He exited but Naruto hadn't finish dressing.

"That was fast." Nanu-san commented.

"Hn."

Fifteen minutes had passed and Naruto had yet to appear. Sasuke was just about to jump in and pulled him out, when the curtain shifted across.

Sasuke was amazed. Naruto had on a white kimono as white as freshly fallen snow. Both of the shoulders of the dress were around his elbow leaving his chest bare to the world. His honey tinted skin had no blemishes scarring the beautiful plain starting from his lovely neck, across his collar bone and over his abdominal muscles. Going down to the area where two dark lines dipped inwardly, which indicated that a package was lying dormant under there, disappeared over an orange silk sash. Travelling down to his legs, there was a slit which ran all the way up to the belt. It exposed his whole left leg making the person who was watching this want to rip it off and just molest the creaminess of his legs.

_He's beautiful._ Sasuke thought.

"Um, Nanu-san I think this is too big." Naruto raised his hand up to show the opening in the arm holes.

"Oh, It's supposed to be like that." She responded happily. "You look great just like your friend."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and he looked even cooler than Shikamaru and well, ten times sexier. His shirt was removed which only left his chest. Naruto had seen it many times before but seeing it like this made him want to drool. Sasuke had broad shoulders that you could easily latch unto to. He had two small brown dots on each pectorals. His skin so pale like milk and unlike Naruto who had scars on his face it was clean of all cuts. He was wearing on long, black pants which showed how slim his legs were. Also, there was a brown belt around his waist which held a fake sword.

"Yeah, he does." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke just stared at him for a while longer and vice versa.

"Okay, let's start this before the sun starts setting." Nanu-san said.

She pointed to an area where a tree was surrounded by waist high bushes. "Just stand over there and start posing." The pair moved over there but they didn't know what to do.

"Oh my," she ran over to the boys "You stand behind him and hold around his waist then just stare at the camera smiling." She placed a white hibiscus in Naruto's ear went back to her camera.

Sasuke did as he was instructed he held Naruto tightly around his waist making his body mould against his. Naruto naturally just leaned into the touch and let his heat surround him.

"That's great." Nanu-san said after she snapped a few pictures.

Sasuke changed their positions. He turned Naruto's body so both their chest were touching. "Put your hand on my shoulder."

Naruto was blushing too much to say anything so he did as he was told. The friction from brushing against Sasuke's chest was making his nipples erect. His skin twitched with the slightest movement.

Nanu-san took some pictures of this pose.

"You look nice." Sasuke smirked down at Naruto's face as it got redder.

"Shut up…" he mumbled.

Another position change. Sasuke went on the floor and patted the ground between his legs for Naruto.

"I don't wanna." He said.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. "I don't care."

Naruto had his head on Sasuke's shoulder while his head was in the crook of his neck. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had both of his legs straight. "Bend one of your legs." He whispered into his ear.

Naruto flinched when the breath tickled his neck. He didn't move his leg.

Sasuke slowly slid his left arm around his waist as Naruto started to tense. "Calm down." He pressed his lips against the softness of his neck. His other hand travelled on Naruto's leg to his knee. He gently bent it up. He carefully dragged a finger under the edge and slowly slid his finger up making the cloth fall revealing more tantalizing skin as he went up. Naruto let out a soft sigh and fully laid his weight against Sasuke. He kissed the skin by his neck again.

Sasuke lifted his hand to Naruto's chin. He tilted it up so that he could gaze into his eyes. They were like the clear waters of the Caribbean Sea rippling with every emotion that came across his eyes.

He gradually started closing his eyes and descended closer to his love's face. Naruto followed the same action.

"Okay! I'm done." Nanu-san shouted in joy.

Naruto's eyes flew open and he immediately flew out of Sasuke's arms.

"Thank you guys so much." She said.

Sasuke grumpily got up from the ground. He was so close. He was always _so close._

"Would you guys like something to eat and drink?"

"Yes please." Naruto replied.

Sasuke looked up in the sky. _Don't you love me lord? _

* * *

After the two had finished undressing from the clothes and got into something more comfortable, Nanu-san carried them to one of the rooms inside.

"How do you like the food?" she asked. She was sitting opposite of the boys who sat on the same side.

"It's really tasty." Naruto responded smiling. They had been eating soup and this was his third bowl already.

"Would you like another bowl?"

"Oh no," he patted his slightly bulged belly. "I'm full."

"That's nice." She took up the bowls.

"Would you like help?" Naruto asked already starting to stand up.

"Oh my, no. You should stay here and relax." She then left the room.

Naruto sat cross-legged by the table. He placed his elbow on the table with his chin in his hand and stared out the room. The sun was already setting by now. He felt that today was a nice day though strange at times. Like Kiba's appearance, Sasuke's still weird behaviour and his even _weirder _behaviour. He really liked it.

Sasuke released a sigh which cause Naruto's attention to be shifted to him. He looked at his face then smirked. Naruto smiled in return.

"I'm sleepy." Naruto stated. He glanced briefly at Sasuke's lap and fell back on it.

Sasuke just looked at him. "Using me as a pillow again, I see."

Naruto chuckled. "Thank you for your sacrifice." His eyes closed shut. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"I really had a fun day today."

Sasuke smiled down at his face. "Me too."

After that answer, Naruto dozed off with a smile on his face.

_I didn't get my kiss today._ He brushed the hair away from his forehead _Oh well. _

He placed a soft kiss on the area he cleared.

_There's always tomorrow. _

* * *

** FUN FACT:**

**Nanu-san has my perverted personality especially when it comes to Shikamaru. I LOVE HIM! He's my man. XD (but I sometimes share him with Gaara.)**

**FAVORITE LINE:**

**"I can't have sex with you!"**

**Tell me your favourite line. ****J**

**.TWO WEEK UPDATE PERIOD.**

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes my keyboard just don't like me at times. :P**

**Remember REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS.**

**!THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE I WILL HAVE UNTIL MY EXAMS HAVE ENDED!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well My exams lasted for three weeks sorry I took so long to update.**

**My Spanish teacher told me that I failed…so yeah ._. Life is sad.**

**A lot of my exams raped me though. Emotionally, verbally, sexually all that bad stuff!**

**Anyways, Just wanted to thank my reviewers. I appreciate it.**

**Now let's start!**

**I would appreciate if you guys would give me 5 reviews per Chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPT3R 9**

_Naruto sat cross-legged by the table. He placed his elbow on the table with his chin in his hand and stared out the room. The sun was already setting by now. He felt that today was a nice day though strange at times. Like Kiba's appearance, Sasuke's still weird behaviour and his even weirder behaviour. He really liked it._

_Sasuke released a sigh which cause Naruto's attention to be shifted to him. He looked at his face then smirked. Naruto smiled in return. _

_"I'm sleepy." Naruto stated. He glanced briefly at Sasuke's lap and fell back on it. _

_Sasuke just looked at him. "Using me as a pillow again, I see."_

_Naruto chuckled. "Thank you for your sacrifice." His eyes closed shut. "Sasuke?"_

_"Hmm?" he murmured._

_"I really had a fun day today." _

_Sasuke smiled down at his face. "Me too."_

_After that answer, Naruto dozed off with a smile on his face. _

I didn't get my kiss today._ He brushed the hair away from his forehead _Oh well.

_He placed a soft kiss on the area he cleared._

There's always tomorrow.

* * *

He didn't fall asleep.

He wasn't sleeping.

Naruto was standing on the outskirts of the village waiting to leave but Shikamaru was currently thanking Nanu-san for all her help.

His face was just burning up just thinking about the photo shoot and even more so when he thought about the kiss.

He glanced in Sasuke's direction only to be met with black onyx eyes. He was temporarily immobile. Sasuke's eyes just seemed to be so entrancing at the moment. There was a glint of humour in those eyes but they were so steady and uninterrupted. They knew what they were looking at and they wanted it.

Naruto realized that he had been staring openly at him now. He blushed and looked away.

_Ugh! I'm acting like an idiot! _Naruto inwardly screamed at himself. _I probably just imagined it._

But why Naruto would have imagined Sasuke kissing him. And now that he was really thinking about it, Sasuke had already kissed him on the neck many times before and they felt nice.

They felt really nice.

_Wait…They really did feel nice?_ Naruto thought. _Why aren't I freaked out by that thought at all? _

Oh yeah. Sasuke has kissed Naruto on his neck many times before and he always freaked out. But for some reason that kiss on his forehead was perfectly normal to him now.

Normal?

Was it really normal?

Was it normal to get accustomed to you male best friend _kissing_ you whenever the hell he felt like?

Naruto honestly thought it wasn't normal but it was weird. Like discovering you have two dads and two mums weird. You couldn't quite explain it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a soft fabric cover his forehead. He was slightly startled but quickly calmed down after he felt a knot being tied at the back of his head. He tapped the metal of his head band to make sure that it was his.

"It fell off your head and you didn't even notice, moron." Sasuke whispered close to Naruto's ear.

The close range made the baby hairs on his neck stand up. He jumped away so he was facing Sasuke who was currently smirking like he owned the damn place. "You're a jackass for not giving it to me earlier." He retorted playfully.

"Hm..." Sasuke murmured. "I didn't know that jackasses loaned people their laps when certain people wanted to sleep on them."

Naruto blushed at the memory. Not only that, but the spot Sasuke had kissed on his forehead, was now burning brightly. He swore that there was a hole being burned through his headband.

"You're still a bastard…" Naruto mumbled out while he averted his eyes to a patch of grass under his feet.

"And you're still stupid." Sasuke said softly. His smirk widened as he saw a deeper blush rise on the blonde's face. He looked positively cute standing with his eyes downcast like that pretending to be fascinating by a patch of grass.

Sakura, who was standing a little away nursing Kiba, heard the whole conversation that went down between the two. It was like they were acting like lovers. Playfully throwing insults at each other, blushing easily mainly from the blonde. And what absolutely irked her were the long dazed eyes Naruto seemed to get whenever he stared at Sasuke's face for too long. He looked so innocent, gullible,

And disgusting.

It crawled her skin knowing that Naruto was making such a caring expression to Sasuke and he, in return, gave him a small teasing smirk.

Absolutely revolting.

"Sakura." Kiba called her. "Will you stop glaring like that? You look like you're ready to kill."

Judging from the surprised look she gave him after it looked like she wanted to kill not only them but him as well.

She narrowed her eyes at the dog nin. "Kiba, why do you like Naruto?"

Kiba was slightly surprised by that question but he was happy to answer it. "Well," he glanced over at the blonde. "Everything about him just seems perfect to me. I love the way he can smile even though his heart is breaking. I love to hear his laugh. I like to see the way his eyes sparkle when he talks about something he loves. I love it when he defends his friends and never gives up on what he truly believes in." he was smiling at the end of his little explanation.

She looked over at Naruto too. Yes, those were the qualities of the blonde that Sakura also liked.

She almost smiled until she saw Naruto blush heavily at something Sasuke said.

_He needs to die. _Was the only thought Sakura thought was plausible at the moment.

She decided that she and Kiba have been too laid back with the developing relationship of the two boys. She needed to stab it in the heart and watch it bleed to death.

"Kiba," he looked at her. "I've thought of a plan."

He received a smile from her but it wasn't a happy one more like a creepy smile that serial killers get. "You're not gonna hurt Naruto are you?" Kiba growled at her. He was ready to smack the crap out of Sakura if she hurt his blonde in anyway.

"Calm down." She gestured with her hand. "It won't hurt Naruto at all. You have nothing to worry about."

Sakura was so sure that this plan would work. She knew that Naruto was very caring of his friends and that characteristic would work for her but completely backfire for him.

_Yeah,_ she looked at them; _he's going to be mine. _

Shikamaru walked over to the little group and immediately sensed that something was wrong. Kiba had a worried expression on his face. Sakura was glaring quite aggressively at Naruto and Sasuke. And the pair was completely oblivious to the look.

He really needed to talk to Kiba about this. "Alright guys. Let's go." Shikamaru shouted to the group snapping them from their states.

They all walked into the forest with Shikamaru leading and began jumping through the trees. He almost laughed at the scene when he glanced back. Everyone, excluding himself and Sakura, were totally out of character. The notorious "bad guy" of the Konoha village, who betrayed his people, was wearing on sweatpants and a long-sleeved black shirt. Naruto was wearing clothing that didn't have orange in it, for once. Kiba had a bandage wrapping around his whole head to hold his jaw in place. If someone happened to see this group of people, they would probably run away from the weird combination of people.

But no matter how interesting the group looked, he still held a bad feeling about Sakura. He was already suspicious of her from that time she blew up piece of the mountain. And that glare she kept on sending the two boys, was not helping the suspicion to disappear.

Naruto had been feeling a look on him for a while now. He glanced over to find Sakura glaring in his direction. She must have realized what she was doing because she quickly turned her head in front.

For a while now, whenever Naruto looked at Sakura she seemed to be thinking hard or glaring frequently mostly in his direction. He wondered if she hated him. But why should she? He hadn't one any wrong. Well, besides the fact that he selfishly decided to come on this mission and practically forced her to come along…

_She does hate me. _Naruto thought gloomily.

He looked over at Sasuke. The reason why he came here and the reasons for a lot of things that happened while he wasn't here.

Naruto shook his head he didn't want to think about those bad times. He had Sasuke back and he really changed for the better. He really missed more than words can express. Sakura probably missed him too…

_Oh…That's why she keeps glaring at me…_

Naruto realized that Sakura still liked Sasuke. She hadn't been able to spend much time with him with healing Kiba. While him on the other hand, basically spent the whole time with him. She probably had that fear that he might just disappear in the middle of the night again and she wanted to spend as much with him as possible like Naruto.

He clutched his chest. The thought of hurting his friend was paining his chest but when he thought about sharing Sasuke with her, the pain became just a little unbearable.

"Naruto," Sasuke had gotten closer to the blonde when he saw the worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?" He made sure not to put too much of his lovey feelings into that phrase. It might freak Naruto out.

But even if he had been confessing his undying love and pledging his life to worship his, it didn't appear Naruto would have noticed. His brows started to furrow and he was looking down biting on his lip.

"Naruto." He asked more assertive.

He looked up to the voice that spoke "Um…yeah Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised a brow at him. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." He looked back in front and smiled. "You should be asking yourself that."

"Hn. I'm perfectly fine." Sasuke smirked and continued. "You could even say I'm _hot._"

Naruto snorted as to fight off the blush that spread across his face before Sasuke could see it. "Not even close."

Of course Sasuke saw it. "I suppose your right. I'm more of the mysterious _sexy_ type."

Naruto looked at Sasuke smiling. "You _wish_ that you had my level of good-looking."

"Yeah, I don't think blonde and stupid would fit me. It's more your style."

Naruto frowned. "Bastard. You're just jealous of my awesomeness!"

Sasuke gave a small sigh. "Your absolute awesomeness of being stupid and so hard-headed."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "You're a real asshole and a jackass," he paused and added "and a huge bastard!"

"Jealousy is an extremely ugly thing on your already ugly face Naruto." Sasuke shook his head as a sign of shame.

Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's bangs and tugged it hard. "Total utter bastard."

Sasuke smirked and grabbed one of the spikes at the back of his head. Just like he thought, it was softer than a girl's hair. Before when he got close to Naruto, all he could think about was getting in his pants and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. But now that the air around them was light and joking, he could really enjoy the feel of it.

He tugged on the lock harder than Naruto did but not too much to cause pain or lose his balance. He smirked when he saw him blush at that.

Naruto released Sasuke's lock and saw that it snapped back into place. His eyes widened slightly at this. He always thought it was gel that held it up but it turns out that it's naturally like that. He wanted to touch it some more but the thought of Sasuke watching him with his dark eyes while he touched it, made him embarrassed and blush.

Sasuke smirked. "Admiring my beauty?"

Naruto figured out what Sasuke meant by that. Apparently he had been staring at his face the whole time while thinking. That just increased his blush intensity.

"Shut up."

"Not denying it I see." Sasuke smugly stated.

Naruto smiled. "Of course not. Your probably prettier than most of the girls in the whole world."

"And your probably shorter than any normal male in the whole universe."

Naruto pouted after that and looked away. He knew he was shorter than an average male, but he was still a growing boy.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto was too cute for his own good then his expression became serious. Naruto _was_ too cute and hot. Did he get assaulted by some perverted assholes before? And if he was did he let them do it?

He shook his head. Of course, that would never happen. Naruto could defend himself. But he was one of those kind-hearted people. What if he let them play with his body because he thought it was the Kyuubi they hated and he deserved it? Did people even still hate the Kyuubi?

He needed to stop thinking about these things. He'll find out more information when he gets back.

Oh great, he hated thinking about Konoha. He was reminded of the one person he absolutely could not ever face. He regretted this almost as much as leaving Naruto at their last battle. This person was his mentor, his leader and sometimes even his dad. He tried his best to talk him out of going to Orochimaru. But Sasuke being him was way too clouded by revenge and the urge to get stronger that he completely ignored everything he said.

He wouldn't be able look into Kakashi Hatake's eyes without feeling a great sense of guilt and betrayal.

Sasuke sighed softly but apparently it was loud enough for Naruto to hear because he slowed to Sasuke's pace.

"Okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

He smirked. "Worried, idiot?"

"Yeah. You can't even keep up with me." He faked a caring sigh. "Might be losing your touch."

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm only holding back because I know your delicate and can't handle such fast things."

Naruto smiled. "Are you challenging me, U-chi-ha?"

Sasuke smirked. "Wouldn't be much of a challenge."

"Yeah, I guess. Wouldn't want you crying now." Naruto mocked.

"Okay fine." Naruto grinned when he heard that. Sasuke would have preferred staying behind him and just watch his ass cheeks move up and down with each leg movement, but Naruto was asking for a challenge and he never loses challenges.

"Ready," Naruto started. "Set...Go!"

Before he even said "go", he sped up for a head start. Sasuke shook his head. It wouldn't help him. He quickly caught up jumping over two branches at a time.

Naruto saw that Sasuke was keeping up with him and with ease. He decided to pick up the pace. He applied more chakra to his feet so he could travel longer in the air. The move was successful as he saw that Sasuke disappeared from his side. He started to smile until he saw a black blur shoot in front of his eyes. Sasuke turned his head around to smirk at Naruto.

He growled at the raven-haired teenager. He's acting so cocky. He applied more chakra to his feet and shot ahead of Sasuke. Now he appeared to be having trouble keeping up if the furrowing of his brows was any indication.

"Wait," Sasuke said. He didn't even sound a least bit tired. "Slow down."

Naruto turned around and put his hands behind his head. He was still applying the same amount of force just jumping backwards. "What?" he grinned. "The great Sasuke can't keep up."

"I could beat you while sleeping." He responded.

Naruto pouted.

"Jumping that fast and backwards is dangerous and stupid." Sasuke stated.

He stuck out his tongue. "Your just jealous that your lo-" Naruto was unable to finish his sentence because his foot broke the branch he was about to jump off of. He couldn't catch himself in this position and he would be sure to hit his head against the ground.

_Oh, crap_. He squeezed his eyes close and hoped that he wouldn't hit the ground too hard. He waited for his back to hit the floor but instead an arm strongly wrapped around his waist an under knees. The thing that caught him felt familiarly warm.

Naruto peeked through his eyes to see who caught him. Sasuke's dark onyx eyes were looking down into his ocean tinted ones looking extremely pissed but with a hint of relief there as well.

"I told you to slow the fuck down." He narrowed his eyes at him. Not because he was angry he was just inspecting Naruto's face for any scratches. When he found none he was happy but that didn't mean he had to let him go just yet. He settled for looking down at his face instead. He had a small nose plus the whisker-like markings on his face. It made him look like a fox and an extremely cute one with the look of slight fear in his eyes.

Naruto was having a hard time looking away from Sasuke's eyes. He really thought they were pretty. A lot of people may like different coloured eyes but Naruto really liked how pure the darkness of his eyes looked. It was kind of ironic to think that but it was true.

"You could have broken your neck." Sasuke stated.

"Sorry…" Naruto began to look away.

"i'm not scolding you." Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly leaned down.

_Ah! He's gonna kiss me._ Naruto thought. _…whatever._

Naruto closed his eyes too and clung onto his shirt. He waited much longer than he thought he had to and was getting impatient. He started to fidget in Sasuke's arms and then fidget even more when he thought about the girly position he was in. Sasuke was taking take long for his patience. He opened his eyes only to see Sasuke staring down at him having a smile on his face. A small but really amused smile.

"Thought I was going to kiss you?" Sasuke asked his smile increasing slightly.

Naruto's whole face reddened. "You bast-"

He didn't finish the sentence, because Sasuke's lips were pressed against them cutting off any thought logic. it wasn't a forced pressed and they weren't actually kissing. Just had their lips touching. They both appeared to be shock. Naruto trying to understand the sensation and Sasuke desperately trying to control his knees from buckling under the glorious feeling. Naruto's lips were softer than he expected but plump at the same time.

Sasuke was the first to come out of his shock. He raised Naruto by the waist so his head was closer. He then let his tongue cautiously lick over his bottom lip. Now that sensation, shocked Naruto out of his shock. Sasuke's tongue slid in the slit of his two lips making them part open. He immediately shoved his tongue in and felt around. He made contact with Naruto's tongue and coaxed it into playing with him. It worked as a small sound came from Naruto's throat then he started to play back. Sasuke's tongue curled around Naruto's while he mimicked the same move trying to be dominant. But it wouldn't work, Sasuke literally had him in his arms. He slid his hand that was wrapped around Naruto's waist to the hem of his shirt. His index finger trailed a lazy circle on the small piece of exposed skin. Naruto broke lip contact and moaned. That felt really good to him.

The movement of Naruto made Sasuke fully assess the situation. He had a panting blonde cutie in his arms trembling and it made him panic.

_Crap! He's probably scared._ Sasuke mentally slapped himself. _I should know how to control my hormones._

"Naruto…?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

Said person was trying to open their eyes but the pleasure of being kissed, and like that, was making it hard.

"…do you hate me?" Sasuke tried his best to sound normal but you could hear the worry in his voice.

Naruto snapped out of his trance. "Are you crazy? I'd never hate you."

Sasuke paused a bit. He was happy to hear that but it sounded instinctive like he would have said that no matter what the question.

"Are you upset that I kissed you?"

Naruto blushed but said with confidence. "No. It felt nice."

Sasuke gained a cocky smirk on his face. "I know that."

"You're so damn cocky." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hmm. Wanna see?" Sasuke asked with an absolute teasing glint in his eyes.

"See what?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke just stared at him with a weird look in his eyes.

Sasuke figured out that Naruto wouldn't get the joke. "Never mind. I'll show you later."

"Oh…" After that Naruto started thinking about the kiss. Why did it happen? Why didn't he stop it? Why did it feel so good? Wait, why was Sasuke still holding him? He wasn't complaining or anything. It felt really comfortable and he felt safe but Sasuke's arm might get tired. "Um…put me down, please."

Sasuke released Naruto's legs on the floor but he didn't release his waist. He held onto Naruto's waist with both of his hands and messaged the sides a little.

"Naruto, I have something really important to tell you." He looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes watching them ripple with emotions.

He allowed Sasuke to do whatever he was doing to his waist because it was smoothing.

"I rea-"

Sasuke's sentence was cut off when his hands were knocked down from Naruto's waist by a tanned hand.

"Ukhiha." Kiba said. "Whac are you doing with your hans around Naruto's waist?"

Sasuke started to glare so fiercely at Kiba, Naruto started to fear for his life. "You're not talking so well." He stepped closer to the dog nin. "I can make you not talk at all."

Shikamaru suddenly appeared between the two boys, all of their heads on the same level. "This looks like a fantastic place to set camp." The fake enthusiasm in his voice was evident.

Sasuke calmly turned around and walk away. He was furious. He already planned to confess his feelings today and that was the perfect moment. The mood was romantic too and Naruto seemed to be happy. He felt killing the damn dog but that wouldn't help him one bit.

He sat down on a patch of grass somewhere away from everyone. He just wanted to sulk and he definitely didn't want anyone seeing him. But sadly it only lasted for a moment as he was interrupted.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's timid voice called from behind.

He smiled when he heard that voice. It could make his darkest days happy. "Yes, Naruto?"

He heard footsteps come closer then stop behind his back. "Um…" Sasuke could hear leaves being kicked behind him then suddenly the sides of his face were being held by warms hands. His head was tilted back and a pair of hesitant lips was placed against them. At first he was shocked that Naruto was doing it but got into the kiss. Naruto opened his lips inviting Sasuke to come in. The position they were didn't allow him fully into Naruto's mouth and the hands on his head wasn't allowing him to turn. But even though, Naruto stuck out his tongue to touch Sasuke's midway in the open. They flicked each other's tongue gladly swapping spit. Lips pressed down on the other and slowly parted. It was a fun kiss that suited Naruto.

Naruto was smiling down at Sasuke when they parted and Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.

"It felt _really_ nice." Then he giggled all the while blushing like a tomato. Made Sasuke want to eat him, very slowly.

He released Sasuke's face making sure to touch his hair as he let go then he turned around and walked away feeling extremely happy. He glanced behind to see Sasuke fall on his back with him smiling. Naruto stopped for a second. The sun was setting leaving this multi-coloured glow, mainly hues of yellow and orange. They fell on Sasuke's pale skin making it appear like he had an angelic glow around his features. With his eyes closed and that small smile on his face, he looked like an innocent boy. He looked like he did at the dock, at peace.

Naruto smiled. He was happier seeing that little scene. He turned around and walked back to the newly made campsite. He sat down next to Shikamaru on a log.

"You okay?" he asked when he was seated.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Naruto asked.

"Your face is all red." Shikamaru raised a hand to his forehead.

Naruto removed his hand. "I'm fine."

Soon after Sasuke came out from the bushes not having any expression on his face but Naruto could see the barely noticeable smirk on his face. Just his appearance made Naruto blush more.

Sasuke spotted where Naruto was sitting and sat on his right side. He looked down at him and tossed him a small smile only meant for him. Naruto 'accidentally' rubbed his leg against his while smiling. He couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes as yet. He was still embarrassed about what he just did and why he did it. But he knew for sure that he liked doing it and that Sasuke was _great_ at doing it with him. That thought made his face light up even more.

Sakura sat on the opposite side of Naruto and Sasuke. The shy glances from Naruto, the sly looks Sasuke sends him, the way they looked at each other, the way they leaned slightly into each other, the light brushing of their legs, all of that was just being displayed for Sakura to see and she couldn't help but think.

They looked really happy. She knew that they had to have done something.

_Maybe, just maybe I should just leave them alone and let a love flourish._

She snorted out loud at that. She couldn't even lie to herself. She looked at them again and just knew she had to kill it before anything else happened.

Sakura looked at Kiba beside her and saw the hurt in his eyes. He guessed what she did. They had to have done something for them to become so close in such small time. He looked sad but furious at the raven-haired teen as he brushed his fingers lightly against Naruto's thigh. He also looked like he was ready to burst into tears.

_He looks so pathetic._ Sakura couldn't even feel sad for seeing such a pathetic scene. It was like he was giving up before even trying. She really only felt disgust at both Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba as well. All of this was just so infuriating and disgusting to her.

If she wanted what she wants, then she better start the plan now.

She stood up and had a pleasant smile on her face. "Naruto."

Said blonde stopped giggling at whatever the hell Sasuke said and looked at her. "Yeah, Sakura?"

"Can you help me get some wood?" she asked.

Sasuke immediately looked like he was ready to attack the bitch. But he turned down the expression for a one of indifference when he felt that emotion was showing on his face. All he felt from the pink haired girl was hate whenever he was around the blonde and now she just suddenly becomes happy-go-lucky in a day?

"Okay." Naruto said as he stood up.

They both walked off in the forest but not before Sakura sent Sasuke a sly smile before disappearing into the now dark forest. They walked a couple of feet away from the camp. Naruto started picking up dried branches and twigs where he could find. It was kind of dark so you couldn't really distinguish if you were picking up wood or picking up a snake. Sakura was doing the same but at a much slower pace then she suddenly stopped.

Naruto didn't comment on it he just continued picking up sticks but then Sakura started talking.

"Naruto. Can I tell you something important?" she turned around in Naruto's direction.

Naruto stopped collecting. "Yeah, sure."

She didn't say anything for a while. Naruto thought she just reconsidering telling him.

"You know," she started. "I really liked Sasuke when we were younger."

"I know." Naruto didn't particularly like the way the conversation was going. He felt this strange sense of guilt.

"When I found out that Sasuke had sent a letter saying that he would come home, I was so happy. I thought, maybe I would get to have a chance with him again."

Naruto stayed quiet.

"But, ever since he's been back, he's only been spending time with you." Her voice started to quiver. "Maybe I'm just not pretty enough."

"Sakura, you're really pretty." Naruto defended.

Sakura started crying. "Then why doesn't he like me Naruto?"

She felt arms wrap around her tight. "Can you help me?" she looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Can you help me get Sasuke to give me a chance?"

Naruto couldn't stand to here Sakura cry and he would do anything to help her. So why was he hesitating to tell her she'd help? Why did it make him jealous when she said she still liked him?

"Naruto, will you?" she asked desperately.

Naruto hesitated a bit. The feelings he was feeling was just confusion. Even if they cleared, he would never consider Sasuke as _that. _Whatever _that_ was. "Yeah, I'll help you Sakura." He needed to help his friend get her feelings across.

"Really? Thanks Naruto." She hid her face in his chest to hide the evil smirk that came on her face.

_Wow, My plan worked better than I expected._

* * *

**FUN FACT**

**Each of my Chapters has a quota of 5000+ words to reach because I hate giving my readers short chapters. (Sorry it took so long to update!)**

**FAVORITE LINE:**

**"Everything about him just seems perfect to me."**

**.TWO WEEK UPDATE PERIOD.**

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes my keyboard just don't like me at times. :P**

**Looks like Sakura is planning something. ;)**

**Remember REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just wanted you guys to know...I feel lazy this summer so I may or may not update on time.**

**Make sure to read my other book "Experiment." ZukoxAang if you like that pairing.**

**This story is all mines. :e**

**I would appreciate if you guys would give me 5 reviews per Chapter.**

**Now let's start.**

* * *

_"When I found out that Sasuke had sent a letter saying that he would come home, I was so happy. I thought, maybe I would get to have a chance with him again."_

_Naruto stayed quiet._

_"But, ever since he's been back, he's only been spending time with you." Her voice started to quiver. "Maybe I'm just not pretty enough."_

_"Sakura, you're really pretty." Naruto defended._

_Sakura started crying. "Then why doesn't he like me Naruto?"_

_She felt arms wrap around her tight. "Can you help me?" she looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Can you help me get Sasuke to give me a chance?"_

_Naruto couldn't stand to here Sakura cry and he would do anything to help her. So why was he hesitating to tell her she'd help? Why did it make him jealous when she said she still liked him?_

_"Naruto, will you?" she asked desperately._

_Naruto hesitated a bit. The feelings he was feeling was just confusion. Even if they cleared, he would never consider Sasuke as _that_. Whatever _that _was. "Yeah, I'll help you Sakura." He needed to help his friend get her feelings across._

_"Really? Thanks Naruto." She hid her face in his chest to hide the evil smirk that came on her face. _

Wow, My plan worked better than I expected.

* * *

Sasuke knew that Sakura had done something.

For the whole entire day since last night, he's been avoiding like he was Satan reincarnate. He didn't try speaking him. He didn't look his way. If Sasuke got to close he would either pick up speed and leave him or move farther away. And what made it even worst, the pink bitch was smiling through it all.

So she had obviously done something.

She was separating Sasuke and Naruto while Kiba and Shikamaru lead at the front.

He was getting frustrated. What happened last night for him to change from kissing him to avoiding? What did she do or say? Doesn't she see that Sasuke doesn't want her anymore? But no, she wouldn't give up no matter how much he ignored her or how straight forward he explained things.

He just wanted to punch something or someone who just happens to have the colour pink as his or her hair colour.

But he had more self-control than that and he was sure that if he just talk to Sakura about why he doesn't to be with her, she would at least back off. Then again women have always been troublesome and incomprehensible, must be the reason why he liked Naruto so much. He was said what he thought and defended it.

Now he had to think of a way to get close to him before they reached Konoha. He honestly thinks they might do one of the suggestions Shikamaru mentioned.

They might interrogate him for answers then kill him when satisfied.

He was not being pessimistic he was being practical. They have been wanting to get rid of Orochimaru for years now since he threatened the village and him leaving, didn't help with their trust issues either.

Everything was just looking bad in his eyes. He just felt anxious and guilty. He only wanted to go back to Konoha for Naruto. He never really thought much about the consequences because he'd always be distracted by some idiot of Orochimaru's or some perverted fantasy about his soon-to-be lover.

Sasuke sighed for the hundredth time in two hours. He just wanted Naruto was it really so hard to get him?

Whenever he thought about Naruto, he remembered the kisses they shared and he felt happy and sad at the same time.

Would he ever get to kiss Naruto again especially now that Sakura had something? The answer was most likely no and would be for a while.

He glanced to his left only to see Sakura with a smug look on her face. He just wanted to punch her, just once. He looked past her at Naruto. He looked sad, or maybe it was more like depressed or upset. Sasuke can't stand seeing Naruto like that. He represents the sun too much with the way he acts and his blonde hair. He's supposed to be energetic and loving not troubled.

Sasuke didn't know if he was letting out a bad aura or something but Shikamaru seemed to have noticed as he turned his head around.

Of course he figured something was up. Sakura looked like the greatest thing in the world happened to her, Sasuke look torn between being upset or killing something and Naruto looked he was in some pain.

He sighed. This would be a nice time to make camp again. They were only a few hours away from Konoha anyway and he wasn't in the mood for arriving early especially with the way seemed to be.

"Guys, let's rest for a while." Shikamaru stopped on a branch and took a few deep breaths.

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off of Naruto when he sat on a branch. He was leaning against the tree so he could get a better view of his blonde. Yeah, he was referring to Naruto as his just after a kiss. It had felt better than he could have ever imagined and he was going to make sure that he got the privilege sucking his face off whenever he wanted to.

He was just about to jump over to him but Sakura appeared in the place he wanted to occupy.

He could feel vein pulsing and himself glaring. What the hell was she planning getting so close to his blonde? If she was trying to make Sasuke jealous, then she was doing a great job.

What irked him even more was that the fact that she that would piss him off. She wasn't looking at him but he was sure that the slight touches to his hair, the happy smile and the flipping of the hair was just acts to taunt him. But what she failed to realize that he would never be remotely interested in her so it just does better for her to give up and stop embarrassing herself.

Sasuke decided he would talk to Naruto now. He wanted to know why Naruto kissed him, what Sakura said to him. He wanted some answers and this was the perfect excuse to get Naruto away from _her._

He jumped over slightly startling Sakura, not that he cared anyway, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you, _alone_?" he made sure to put emphasis on the last word.

Naruto looked extremely nervous so he was probably expecting this to happen. "Okay…"

Sasuke dropped down on floor level prompting Naruto to following. This was as close as he could get to private.

He didn't say anything as yet though. He just wanted to watch as Naruto avoided his gaze. So he was getting shy now, but not shy enough to not kiss him? He was kicking the dust on the floor and looking at it like it was the most entertaining thing to do.

"So, why are you avoiding me?" Sasuke finally asked.

"I'm not."

"You're lying."

He stayed silent after that and went back to kicking dirt.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sasuke asked quietly

Naruto's whole face lit up red. "Um…I...don't-remember."

"Bullshit." Sasuke stepped so close to Naruto he was forced to look into his eyes. He leaned his face closer "You don't remember me holding you in my arms, me sticking my tongue in your mouth," he raised his hand to cup Naruto's cheek. He let his thump touch the corner of Naruto's pink lips. "You have really soft lips, Naruto."

Sasuke's voice was destroying Naruto's nerves. It was just vibrating through his whole body especially when he said his name. He closed his eyes in hopes that maybe it would help him calm down but that just made it worse. Sasuke's presence was even more present and with him having his hand on his face wasn't helping either. He opened his eyes only to see Sasuke's dark eyes in his eyes. He stepped back to get out of his touch but discovered that he was backed up against a tree.

Sasuke put his other hand on the tree above Naruto's head. He was scared about what he was about to say but at least it would explain everything he has been doing. He looked into those clear blue eyes as they rippled with unidentified emotions and found the confidence to confess.

"I love you, Naruto." He continued. "I only realized this during the years I spent with Orochimaru. Everything there was just dead but whenever I thought about you I could pull through for another day knowing that I could think about you again."

He leaned in close to his ear. "All I've wanted to do from the moment I saw you, is to throw you on a bed and _fuck_ you till you couldn't move."

He pushed back to look into Naruto's eyes again. "And I'm _going_ to do that."

Now he waited for Naruto's reaction. Naruto look like he was having a heart attack.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke cupped one of his cheeks. "Breath."

That seemed to help him remember what he needed to do. He inhaled one huge breath. "I knew I was forgetting to do something…" he muttered.

Sasuke couldn't help smiling at that. He even let out a small chuckle.

"Um…Sasuke…um…" he didn't know what to say to this revelation. He knew why Sasuke was acting so weird though.

He smirked. "You don't have to answer me now. But I'm telling you now, no matter what you respond to me, I won't give up."

"Wait…um…Kiba?" he wanted to know why he hit him but he seemed to have forgot words.

Sasuke moved his hand from Naruto's face reluctantly and stepped back. He wanted to give him some space. "Why I beat him?"

Naruto nodded.

He shrugged "I was jealous."

Naruto smiled at that then started laughing. Sasuke Uchiha, jealous, over Naruto? Was Shikamaru going to become active or something?

Sasuke frowned and folded his arms. "It's not that funny."

He shook his head "It's hilarious!" and the expression on Sasuke's face was just helping his laugh meter go up. He grabbed his stomach and just released a laugh he swore that every bug in the earth could hear. The rest of the team in the trees looked down at them like he was crazy "Ow-my…stomach…"

"It's really not that funny…" Naruto's laughter started to die down when he saw the expression Sasuke had on his face.

"I'm sorry. You just looked…" He looked at Sasuke's face. "…funny in a cute sort of way."

Those words helped to remove the frown from his lips to be replaced with a nearly visible smile. You would have to observe Sasuke's features carefully to notice that. Naruto realize that he for him to do that, he must look at Sasuke a lot. He knew that before but that was when he was a kid. He thought he just stared at Sasuke because he was his rival and best friend.

_Oh, so those are the confused feelings I have._ He looked at Sasuke's forehead. _I like him._

Naruto stepped forward and raised his hand to Sasuke's forehead which surprised Sasuke but he didn't move.

"I want you to have a headband then we can go on missions together again." Naruto smiled up at him. "I really missed you too."

"Oh, so you want me?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto's face had a deep blush but he was still smiling as he removed his hands. "Maybe." He winked at him.

Sasuke's folded arms dropped down to his sides. He probably would never get the image of Naruto winking at him out of his brain but he could care less.

He smirked. "Is Naruto Uzumaki, flirting with me?" he raised one of his brow.

Naruto leaned back against the tree still blushing like crazy. "Yeah, you started it." He replied childishly.

"Hn." Sasuke replied still smirking.

Sakura jumped down from the branch. "We have to go now." She said.

Sasuke wasn't even upset to see Sakura's face anymore. He actually felt like laughing loudly while pointing at her saying 'In your face bitch!' but that would have been extremely childish and Naruto most likely would haunt him for the rest of his life with that.

_For the rest of his life? _Sasuke thought that had a nice ring to it.

Sasuke jumped up to the branches. Naruto was about to follow but Sakura grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You're still going to help me right, Naruto?"

Naruto had a sad expression on her face. "Um…Sakura, Sasuke doesn't like you that way." He paused. "Maybe…you should just give up?" he shook his arm free of her grip and jumped to the branches as well.

Sakura was just shocked. Her mouth was hanging slightly opened and the words Naruto said just keep on replaying in his mind.

_Maybe…you should just give up? _

_Maybe…just give up. _

_Give up. _

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Her chest was hurting. No it wasn't hurting it was burning. She remembered Naruto's blushing face even when he said those words.

She punched the tree next to her.

She thought desperately. _I'm losing._

"Oi!" she looked up at Shikamaru who called. "We're leaving. Hurry up Sakura."

"Coming!" She inhaled a deep breath to compos herself and jumped back up and she almost threw up when she saw Naruto smiling at Sasuke _still fucking blushing_.

Then suddenly she realized the most perfect idea.

They started jumping through the trees again.

When Sasuke left, Naruto became really withdrawn. He even seemed depressed. Over time he became better but not like his old self.

She kicked off a branch with a little happiness.

And now that Sasuke is back Naruto seems happier than ever.

A slow smile started forming on her face.

What if…

She glared down the two boys, smile still in place.

What if, Sakura could make him go back to that lonely place? Just break his soul, crush his spirit all over again.

Naruto happened to look back to see Sakura smiling at him. Not a friendly smile, but a more devious.

_Make sure to get really close to him Naruto, so I can break you all over again._

They all jumped out of the forest onto a dirt road. Shikamaru turned left and look at the long road ahead of them. "It won't be long until we reach Konoha."

Shikamaru was in front as usual. Kiba was walking slightly behind on his left, Sakura was on his right slightly behind Kiba and Sasuke and Naruto were at the back.

Sasuke glanced sideways at Naruto's face and saw that he was still blushing. He looked so cute especially when he glanced up in Sasuke's direction. He would quickly avert his gaze and blush even more. He decided to put a challenge on himself to see if he could make Naruto's blush last until Konoha. If he was maybe going to die, he would like to at least remember this face before he did.

He moved closer to Naruto's side. He made sure not to look at him. He deliberately swung his hands too so that Naruto's hand would brush his, most of the time.

That cause Naruto to move away, but he was blushing even more now. He looked like a tomato.

Sasuke moved to him again. He gently grabbed Naruto's fingers in his hands and started playing with them.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled.

Said person looked down on him. "Yes?"

"Your hand…"

Sasuke raised a brow. "What about it?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who currently was smirking like he was innocent. Suddenly, his face came down close to his own then he felt a soft pressure being pressed against his cheek.

"You're blushing." Sasuke's deep voice whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Shut up…" If he didn't Naruto's face colour meant never return to normal.

Sasuke pecked his cheek again except slightly longer. He held Naruto's hand tighter. "I'm your boyfriend right?"

Naruto chuckled "I never said that."

"Oh yes," he licked the shell of Naruto's ear. "I have to woo you first."

He shivered. "Sasuke…" he elbowed his side but didn't remove his hand. "I have this strange feeling that you're a pervert."

"Now? Now you have this feeling?" he wasn't going move to remove his face form Naruto's cheek. It was soft and he liked the closeness. "So, you didn't have this feeling when I was staring at you?"

"You mean when you were staring at my ass?" he glanced at Sasuke.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Me stare at your ass? Completely ridiculous." He said that but he had this huge smirk on his face like he ruled the world.

"Liar." Naruto looked back in front and pretended to look troubled. "How can I date a person who lies? You're losing points Sasuke."

"Oh, I'm sorry" he murmured against his cheek. He removed his hand to Naruto's disappointment but it was quickly placed on his ass. "I'll be more honest."

Naruto was seriously starting to think that Sasuke was a straight up pervert but he might like that about him. He removed Sasuke's hand and held it instead. He wasn't expecting him to put his hand there.

"Don't grab what's not yours."

"As yet. "Sasuke added.

"How are you so sure I'll be yours." Naruto asked.

Sasuke straightened up. "I'll make sure of it."

Yea, Naruto was pretty sure that this blush was not going to be removed anytime in the next couple of days. But he liked it. He's really never felt this happy before and no way he was going to lose it. But why not see what Sasuke has in mind to "woo" him with.

"So," Naruto started and got closer to Sasuke's side. "what are you gonna do to woo me?"

Sasuke smirked. "Rape you."

"What?" Naruto backed away.

"I'm not going to do that." He paused and came to Naruto's ear. "Unless you like it rough."

"…You're so rude." He mumbled on.

"I'm not rude. I just love making you blush."

Naruto chuckled and looked up at Sasuke. "You're really good at this flirting thing."

"I guess."

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed. "I wonder who you practiced on."

"It's all just natural ability."

Sasuke always wanted to have this. Just walk and hold hands while talking. It may sound really simple but the simple-ness in it makes it much more important. But though he was enjoying this, something about Sakura still had him on edge but as long as she wasn't troubling them now, he's fine with it.

Naruto was happy but scared. Sakura was acting suddenly so quiet. She hadn't even glared or glanced back at them the whole time. Maybe she understood what he told her to do.

"Just a couple more minutes." Shikamaru announced.

Sasuke glared at that. He didn't want to go back to Konoha. He just wanted to take Naruto, run away from everything and just have crazy bunny sex with him for the rest of his life. He hasn't even been really living in Konoha. After his parents died, the place meant nothing. He could survive by himself just like he's been doing since he was a kid.

He shook his head. He was starting to think dark again so he looked at Naruto' blushing face and the place seemed a little brighter.

"So…" Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's cheek. "Have my points increased yet?"

Naruto chuckled. "Maybe. Depends."

"Depends on what?" Sasuke asked.

"How good you are…"

Sasuke smirked. "Good at what?"

"You know…"

Sasuke paused. "Sex?"

"What?" Naruto eyes widened and his blush increased more. "No. Not that."

Sasuke backed up from his face. "I'm good at it though. Reliable source."

Naruto started sputtering.

Sasuke raised his other hand up to caress Naruto's other cheek. "Your face is so red. Are you okay?"

They turned own onto a paved walkway. If the two boys were paying attention, they would notice that was the path that lead down to Konoha.

Naruto swatted his hand away. "It's your fault."

"That's great." He showed a small smile.

Naruto smiled back. Sasuke looked much more handsome with a smile. He really wanted to see more of it. Actually that wasn't the only thing he wanted to see more. He wanted to see Sasuke look confuse or ask for help. He wanted to see how he would look when he was sleeping. He probably would look like a baby. He wanted to see how much Sasuke had improved in his combat skills. He wanted to show people how much he changed and how much he could change. He wanted to be his best friend. But what he especially wanted, was-

Sasuke's hand slipped out of his. "Shit." he suddenly fell to his knees on the floor clutching his side in pain.

Everyone turned around and had shocked expressions on their faces except Shikamaru.

"Sas-" Naruto was about to see if he could help but his mouth was being covered by some cloth.

Like a chain reaction, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sakura were all being held by ninjas. They all started struggling but there was this strange scent coming from the cloth. It was burning his nostril and made his eyes water.

He was released and tried to swing at his enemy but his body decided that the floor wasn't a better option to hit.

Everything was just getting blurry. He could hear sounds but they sounded dulled and far away. His fingertips felt something wet. It looked like it was red? Blood. Naruto willed himself to shift his head up. The rest of his group was on the floor and Sasuke was still on his knees hunched over. He followed the trail of blood with his eyes. It was coming from Sasuke.

_Sasuke's…hurt._

Naruto heard this sharp click clank sounded. Now his head was pounding. A blurry thing was standing in front of Sasuke now. He could distinguish the colour green and yellow. It looked vaguely similar to Tsunade. It was grabbing Sasuke by the collar and shaking him.

_Stop, he's hurt._

Thankfully the thing did stop but something worse came into the picture a silvery object. That could easily be a type of blade. The person wielding it, lifted it up in the air.

_Stop._

Then the blade came down. Aiming straight for Sasuke's head.

_Stop, please! _

But those words went completely unheard just as his sight went with blackness.

* * *

When Naruto came to, it only took him two seconds to remember what just happened.

"Sasuke!"

He looked around and discovered that he was in a hospital room. The walls, ceiling and floor were white.

"Naruto."

The person's voice startled Naruto at first because he hadn't sense another presence. "Tsunade…" he turned to the voice.

She looked exactly how he expected. Pissed off and annoyed.

"What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking." She jumped out of her seat and exploded. "You left the village without any permission! You deliberately banished not only yourself but three other fully capable ninjas with you! You had absolutely _no way_ of verifying that the letter was true and could have just been a lure. And you brought that boy. Here! What if Orochimaru planned all of this!? He could have been tailing you for the entire trip waiting to strike! He could probably be out there right now! Why would you do something so _stupid?"_

Naruto knew he was going to be told this but actually hearing it from Tsunade, made him feel like shit.

She released a long sigh.

"Do you know how worried I was when I heard that you left? I knew I shouldn't have shown you that letter but I would have felt like I was keeping something too important from you even if it was a fake. Then you did the number one thing I was so terrified you would do, you ran after _him _even after I specifically told you not to. And then you have your friends follow you. I sat in my office worrying my ass off praying that you and your friends were safe and would come back unharmed." Tsunade's eyes started to water.

She looked into Naruto's blue eyes and cupped his cheek. "I never want to have to think that you might be dead ever again." she slapped him right across his cheek and reverted back to normal. "Damn, you're a brat."

Naruto eyes started tearing up. He didn't think Tsunade would have missed him that much.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She looked at Naruto's teary eyes and sighed again. "I understand why you did it Naruto and I don't have you. It was just stupid."

He wiped his eyes. "Like that's surprising."

She smiled at him. She really missed her favourite blonde.

"So," she got serious. "You have to tell me what happened throughout the whole trip. I already asked Shikamaru but I want to know how you feel about the situation. Did he do anything to you? "

Naruto's looked down at the sheets and started blushing. That question reminded him of all the small kisses and ass staring that Sasuke "did" to him.

"No. He's been really nice since we got him back." He smiled.

"You call beating Kiba nice?"

He laughed at that and looked at her. "No but, Kiba was doing something wrong."

She didn't respond after that for a while. Five minutes past and Naruto thought that she was finished with her questioning but then she spoke.

"I don't trust him Naruto. I don't want him to disappear again and you end up in an even worst state than you were before."

Naruto remembered the things he did during the two years. He really couldn't believe he had gotten so depressed that he starting cutting himself and eventually even slit his own wrist. At that time though, Kakashi had come around and found him. Luckily, or unluckily for Naruto at that time, he hadn't cut himself that deep. Tsunade was able to stop the bleeding but not the depression. She sent him to therapists and they help for a while but he just didn't feel the same. Something was missing and he knew it had to do with Sasuke but he never told anyone about it.

"Baa-chan, I won't end up like that again. Trust me." He looked into her eyes.

"I trust _you _Naruto, not _him." _She stated.

He sighed. "I won't let him hurt me or betray the village." _I honestly don't think I'd be able to recover of that if he disappeared again._ He added mentally.

"So tell me what happened on this "trip"?" She used air quotes and rolled her eyes. Naruto knew she was just acting bad to hide how concerned she actually felt.

"Well, when we first saw him, he was fighting Orochimaru. I mean that he was actually stabbed by him so he was inju2ed badly. i caught him before he fell. Sakura stayed on healing him for I think about a day and more." Naruto paused here. He really didn't want to remember he came this close to losing Sasuke after he was running after him for years. He shook his head. _Sasuke is fine_ he told himself then continued.

"After we got him heal, we went to this small village and stayed at this inn. Oh, the land lady was really nice but sorta weird. She let us stay there for free as long as we did this photo-shoot thingy. i did it with Sasuke." He started blushing by just his name.

_Maybe i like Sasuke more than i think i do. _

"And after that we all decided to come back here even though we had doubts that you would kill us on sight. But luckily you didn't but you still ambushed us Baa-chan." Naruto said getting upset. He crossed his arms against his chest and stared at her waiting for an answer.

Tsunade stared back. "Oh, you expect me to explain to a brat like you?"

"Yeah." He answered.

She shrugged. "Precaution."

Naruto sighed knowing that was all she was going to say.

"So, what exactly were you guys planning? Did you know where you were going to live after you left? Why did you guys come back?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "We didn't have a plan. We kind of decided to live in some village farther away from here and we came back because we thought, we might have a chance to explain to you. At least, i proved that it was from Sasuke and not some trap."

He looked at her with his eyes sparkling. "I finally got him back."

She looked into his eyes. They had so much happiness in them that she hadn't seen over the couple years. She sighed. It was impossible to stay mad at this kid especially with that look in his eyes.

"You all are going to become citizens of Konoha again. There will be an extensive search surrounding the village because even if you came back with Sasuke, it could all be a trap that has been planned out to last a couple of months. They could wait out until were vulnerable and decide to strike knowing full well that they have an inside operative. And to make sure of no ill intentions, Sasuke will suffer through a few days of repeated hypnosis and questioning. But even though we have to do all these precautions..." she paused and her eyes softened. "I'm really happy your back."

She leaned and kissed him on the cheek. "I need to go attend to some patients."

Before she could turn the knob, Naruto had to ask something. "Where's Sasuke?"

She didn't turn her head but answered. "Somewhere."

* * *

**FUN F****ACT:**

**Shikamaru is very observant about things.**

**FAVORITE LINE:**

**"You don't have to answer me now. But I'm telling you now, no matter what you respond to me, I won't give up."**

**Tell me your favourite line. ;)**

**.TWO WEEK UPDATE PERIOD.**

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes my keyboard just don't like me at times. :P**

**REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS**

**So sorry I took like 85 yrs to finish this.**


End file.
